The Girl Next Door
by Tweak3013
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are rival cousins,different in every way.Kagome is in the jazz band.Kikyo is a cheerleader,dating InuYasha.Untill a bet is made and they have to switch places.InuKag.
1. If Only

Chapter 1: If Only

Kagome Higurashi took her seat in homeroom between her best friends Sango and Ayame. 'Another day in Hell.' She thought bitterly to herself.

"What's eating you?" Ayame asked her. Ayame had long fiery red hair that was pulled in two pigtails and bright green eyes. She was usually always happy and upbeat. She was great at repairing a bad day.

"Report cards." Kagome muttered, nervously twirling her wavy, raven locks around her finger. Her friends glanced at each other knowingly.

Kagome always did well on report cards, but her cousin Kikyo, always did better. Kagome's family constantly compared her to her perfect cousin. Nothing Kagome ever did was good enough.

Kikyo was the most popular girl in school. She had long, shiny, strait, ebony hair and fair skin. She had an excellent body and loved to flaunt it. She was the head cheerleader and maintained a 4.0 grade point average. She was always elected homecoming queen and this year, their senior year, would be no different. A million to one says she would be prom queen. Kikyo was also dating the hottest guy in school. InuYasha. (Yes, it makes me gag, too.)

"Don't worry Kagome, maybe you did just as well." Sango tried to cheer up her melancholy friend. Sango had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was a wonderful friend and stuck by Kagome and Ayame like white on rice.

The warning bell sounded and the rest of the class piled in. a group of chattering girls strutted in the room.

"Oh look, it's the band geeks." The leader of the group enounced, looking over at Kagome, Ayame and Sango. The other girls giggled. There were four in all; Yura, Kanna, Kagura, and their leader, Kikyo.

Kikyo wore a tight red mini skirt and a white t-shirt. Kanna, the quiet one, wore a white t-shirt and a white skirt. She had no color what so ever. She was extremely pale and had white hair. Kagura had red eyes and black hair that she wore in a bun thing with a feather. She had on a pink shirt and a pair of low-rider jeans. Yura had short black hair that was pushed back with a red headband. She wore a tight, short, black dress.

"Oh look, it's the whore squad." Sango snapped. Ayame and Kagome mimicked the other group's high pitched giggles.

The popular group of girls muttered under their breaths, but continued to their seats on the other side of the room.

Just then a group of guys walked in. All three of the guys played on the football team and were very handsome. They pretty much ignored everybody and took their seats in the back of the class.

"Okay class, you know what today is. Report Cards!" Mrs. Tregger excitedly passed out the report cards. She began on the other side of the room and worked her way to Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

A happy squeal erupted from the far side of the room, along with congratulations and words of encouragement. Obviously Kikyo had gotten strait 'A's again. Big surprise there.

Kagome stuck her finger in her mouth and made gagging noises. Ayame and Sango chuckled as their report cards were handed to them.

Kagome felt someone staring at her and turned around. InuYasha, one of the football players, Kikyo's boyfriend, was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

InuYasha Takahashi stared into Kagome's chocolate eyes. A few seconds before, she had been making fun of her cousin, his girlfriend, Kikyo.

InuYasha hadn't talked to Kagome since Junior High. Kagome was his next door neighbor. They used to hang out some, mostly during the summer when neither had anyone better to hang out with. They had never been best friends or anything, but still friends.

When they were old enough to drive they stopped hanging out, since they could easily hang out with other people. Plus, they ran in different crowds. He ran with the athletes and cheerleaders, and she ran with kids from the school jazz band.

After a moment Kagome blushed and turned around in her seat. She picked up the report card the teacher laid on the desk and sighed.

InuYasha could tell she was disappointed with what she saw. Her shoulders and back tensed up and she hung her head. Not to mention, he could smell the tears she was trying to hold back.

His report card was okay, mostly C's and B's. Good enough for him to continue playing football.

"Come on Kagome. It's a good report card. It's better then mine." Ayame pointed out. Ayame had gotten three C's, in math, history and chemistry, four B's in English, gym, home E.C., and art, and one A, in band.

"Anyone's is better then yours, Ayame." Sango insulted, causing the girls to laugh. They were on Their way to jazz band practice that was being held after school today, for additional practice.

"I really don't want to go home. I know exactly what my mom is going to say." Kagome said, looking down at her black converse hightops.

Ayame and Sango glanced at each other, not sure what to say. Ayame spotted Kikyo in her red and white cheerleading uniform, being pressed up against the wall be her boyfriend, InuYasha.

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwww. Preps sucking face." She giggled as they walked past the couple. Suddenly, out of nowhere, InuYasha's two friends rushed over to them.

Miroku had violet eyes and short black hair that he pulled into a tiny pony tail. He was dressed in his football uniform, obviously waiting for practice to start.

"Hello, my dear, Sango." He greeted Sango, falling into step next to her.

"Back off, you pervert," Sango warned through clenched teeth. Miroku had to be the biggest pervert in the entire school. He had a fascination with all women, but was totally obsessed with Sango.

"Hey Kagome" Koga smiled, completely ignoring poor Ayame.

"What Koga?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Want to catch a movie or something this weekend?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him. No matter how many times Kagome explained this to him, he didn't get it. "No, Koga, I told you. I have a boyfriend." Koga was _so_ annoying. He always bothered Kagome. Telling her of his undying love for her and calling her his girl.

It wasn't that he wasn't hot. Koga was a total babe. He had long, silky, black hair that was always in a high pony tail. He had shocking blue eyes and cute fangs. Koga was a wolf demon, just like Ayame.

Even if he was hot, Kagome would never date him. For one; she had a boyfriend. A completely nice boyfriend, who was so boring she had once fell asleep, head first, in a bowl of soup while he was talking. It took forever to get those damn noodles out of her hair. No matter how boring and lame he could be, Kagome wasn't a cheater.

Another reason was because Ayame had a huge, monstrous, crush on the guy. No way would Kagome steal a guy from her friend. Even if he didn't know her friend existed. She wasn't that kind of girl.

And last but not least, Koga was a jock, and a prep. Kagome was…well…Kagome. She wasn't exactly punk or anything, she found labeling herself lame. Dressing 'instyle' wasn't her style. She usually wore a T-shirt and jeans or something from the 80's. Whatever she felt like wearing.

Ayame may have the hots for Koga, and Sango may be secretly warm for Miroku's form, but no way in Hell was Kagome going to fall in love with a jock. As far as she was concerned, love didn't even exist.

"But Kagome, you always complain about how you want a thrill," Ayame softly said to her friend.

If she couldn't be with Koga, then maybe Kagome could. They would look cute together. Ayame would much rather see Koga with Kagome then with some preppy whore.

"I can give you a thrill Kagome." Koga grinned sheepishly. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking to the band room.

"No thanks, Koga, but Ayame may like some of your thrill!" Kagome pointed to her demon, best friend, and then darted into the band room, but not before she heard Sango yelling.

"What did I tell you, pervert!"!!SLAP!!

"You damn lech!"

Suddenly, Sango ran in the band room, a large vein popping out of her forehead. She grabbed her drumsticks.

"Let's play some God damned music!" She suggested.

Kagome carefully placed her black and white standard fender strat in its case. It wasn't her only guitar, she had four others, but her fender looked better at jazz concerts. She used her other guitars, a black B.C. Rich Warlock, a pink Hello Kitty Stratocaster, a dark purple Gibson flying V, and a black B.C. Rich Virgin guitar, in her rock band. Well, her, Ayame, and Sango's rock band.

"Ready to go?" Ayame asked shouldering her bass case.

"Yup," Kagome stood and Sango came over to join them. They walked out of the bandroom and headed to the back doors.

"I really hope we don't run into that stupid, lecherous, jock," Sango said, referring to Miroku.

"Aww. Come on Sango. You know you got the hotts for him," Ayame giggled. Sango blushed.

"Ewww. No way! Yuck! I hate him!" Sango denied looking down at her shoes, her face growing redder by the second. Kagome noticed how uncomfortable Sango was with the conversation, so she decided to go to the rescue.

"Speaking of liking a jock, what happened with you and Koga?" Kagome interrogated Ayame. Ayame grinned from floppy ear to floppy ear, blushing also.

"Nothing we just talked a little." Ayame giggled some more.

Kagome drove both of them home in her '73 Z28 blue camaro with white motion stripes. When she got to her house she parked the car and walked slowly into her house, dreading what was about to come.

She saw her mother and older sister, Rin, talking happily. Rin was twenty one, four years older then Kagome. She also had black fly away hair, but Rin's eyes were mud brown, while Kagome's were chocolate brown.

Her mother immediately stopped talking to Rin and walked over to Kagome. She held out her hand, waiting for the paper she knew Kagome didn't want her to see.

Kagome saw the stern look in her mothers eyes and decided to hand over the report card. _'Best to just get it over quickly,' She_ thought, as she pulled the paper out of the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to her mom.

Her mother carefully read over the paper and clucked her toung. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her youngest daughter in disappointment.

"Kagome, you only got three A's, in Art, Astronomy, and of course, band. You got four B's, in history, chemistry, English and gym. But you got a C in math!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Mom, it's hard for me," Kagome began.

"Maybe if you didn't play that damn guitar so much, it wouldn't be so hard. Kikyo's mother already called, Kikyo got strait A's. What are you going to put on your job applications when you graduate?" Her mother asked not giving her time to answer.

"That you're in a band, a lot of good that will do you. Kikyo can put that she was the head cheerleader, volunteered at the hospital, volunteered at a daycare and an animal shelter.

'_Here it comes,'_ Kagome thought, looking at her Chuck Taylor converses. _'The salt in my wound. A kick when I'm down.' _

"If only you were more girly. If only you were a better student. If only you were more like-"

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked cutting her mother off. She grabbed the paper out of her shocked mother's hands and walked up the stairs to her room.

After shutting and locking the door she threw her book bag at the wall, causing a dent. She grabbed a mix, popped it in her stereo and flipped it to number three. Her favorite song. The story of her life.

'_Small town homecoming queen, _

_She's the star in this scene,_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely,_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair,_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere,  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly,_

_Maybe I'm just jealous, can't help but hate her, _

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her,_

_She's the prom queen; I'm in the marching band,_

_She's a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands,_

_She gets the top bunk; I'm sleeping on the floor,_

_She's Miss America; and I'm just the girl next door.'_

Kagome sang along to the song, oblivious to the golden eyes that watched her from next door.


	2. Engaged?

Chapter 2: Engaged??

InuYasha watched as Kagome turned on a song and flopped down on her bed. For some reason, she looked so sad, unlike her usual carefree self. He could hear the music and her singing thanks to his inhuman hearing and, of course, open windows.

He smiled at fond memories of when they were kids. Sometimes, he secretly wished he could go back to that, the old days. Kagome had been so easy to talk to. He never had to pretend to be someone he wasn't. She totally accepted his hanyou side. Unlike Kikyo, who was repulsed by his dog ears.

He never let it show, but her rejection of his ears cut to the bone. Sure, she still made out with him, but every once in a while she would hesitate or tense when his claws touched her. She didn't truly trust him, but she was pretty, popular and helped his reputation.

InuYasha couldn't believe how bold Koga and Miroku were. They weren't afraid to let the school know how they felt about Kagome and Sango. Miroku had been trying to make Sango his since the seventh grade. Koga had been after Kagome since he moved here last year. Now Koga's sights seemed to be set on that friend of Kagome's with the pigtails.

InuYasha wasn't going to let it show that he was into someone lower on the popularity scale. He wasn't into anyone other then Kikyo, anyway. Kagome was just his geeky, yet adorable next door neighbor.

She had a boyfriend anyway, that stupid, punk guy Hobo or something like that. He had Kikyo, who he was in love with, right? Of course he did. Kikyo was beautiful, popular, thin, stylish, smart, umm…..popular …..cute……..and ……um …….popular?

'_Maybe I should see what's up with Kagome. Maybe talking to me will cheer her up. I'll just sneak in her window, like old times'_ He thought he was halfway out his window when he was Kagome get up and open her bedroom door.

Her sister, Rin, walked in, his older half brothers girlfriend. He sighed and set on the window sill. If he couldn't pay a visit, he'd just eavesdrop, just a little.

"Hey, don't listen to mom." Rin suggested to her little sister. She saw how much their mother's words had hurt Kagome.

"Why not? She's right. Kikyo is way better then me. I could never compare to Kikyo. I guess I'm just the family screw up." Kagome joked, darkly.

"She's not right. Kikyo can't compare to you. You're way prettier, and nicer. You care more about people. You are laid back and down to earth. You have a beautiful voice, and are an awesome guitar player. And, you are a way better archer." Rin finished smiling at Kagome.

"Yeah, but she's popular."

"So? Maybe now, but in a few years she may be working for minimum wage, overweight and wrinkling." Rin informed Kagome. Kagome snorted at the mental picture of Kikyo shoving fries in her mouth at a fast food restaurant, like WacDonalds.

"Plus she's not going to be my maid of honor, you are!" Rin exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Rin, you're not even engaged." Kagome reminded her, only to have Rin's left hand, which had a humungous diamond on her left ring finger, shoved under her nose.

"Sesshy proposed last night! Aint it great! I can't wait till the wedding! It's gonna be in two months! In December!" Rin screamed.

"You're engaged? To a Takahashi? You're insane! Sesshomaru is so boring!" Kagome was suddenly shoved up against the wall, Rin's hand was wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Talk about my fiancée again and I will beat you into the floor! You will be my maid of honor and you will wear a dress. Got it?" Rin growled. She noticed Sesshomaru's younger brother watching them from next door.

Rin dropped Kagome, who collapsed to her knee, gasping for breath. Rin turned to him and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry InuYasha, your gonna be the best man!"

"Keh." InuYasha blushed slightly from being caught listening. Kagome jumped to her feet as Rin's words registered in her mind.

"No! That means I have to walk down the aisle with him!" Kagome pointed to InuYasha, "And that aint happenin! No way!"

Rin's smile left her face as she suddenly glowed red with anger. "You will do exactly as I say and like it!" She screamed in Kagome's face. Kagome, in turn, took a step back and glanced at InuYasha for help. InuYasha threw up his hands and shook his head, showing he had no intent of rescuing her from his sister-in-law-to-be's wrath. He was still a little ticked about her reaction when she learned he was going to be best man.

Rin's face went back to normal. She smiled and headed for the door. "Well, I'll see you guys around. Later." She shut the door behind her. Kagome scowled.

Of course she was engaged. She was so pretty and fun. Kikyo and InuYasha were most likely going to get engaged soon, too.

And where did that leave her? Alone and unloved. Like always. Kagome had already realized that she would never ever be as pretty as her sister and her cousin. She had already made peace with that.

But what if she never fell in love? She definitely didn't love Hojo. He was just her high school boyfriend. It would never amount to anything more then that. If she spent her life alone and never fell in love would that be a problem? The answer was no. Of course not. She didn't believe in love. She NEVER would fall in love. No matter what.

"Hey, you okay? You haven't moved in several minutes." InuYasha's voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome spun around to face him. She had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Kagome lied. Unfortunately, since InuYasha was a dog hanyou he could see, or smell, right through her lie. Obviously she wasn't fine.

"You lie. What's wrong? Is it the wedding? Or Kikyo?" InuYasha asked, recalling the conversation between Rin and Kagome.

"Who are you to butt into my problems? We haven't spoken in years. We aren't friends. And unlike all the other people from our school, I don't bow down to popular people" Kagome snapped, slamming her window.

InuYasha was momentarily shocked at her response. He quickly recovered and walked away from his window.

'_Stupid, bi-polar girl! One minute she's upset and the next she is biting my head off. She is nothing like Kikyo.' _InuYasha thought as he went downstairs for some ramen.


	3. Band Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the songs I may use in this story. Cept for one or two that I wrote and you will be able to tell if I wrote them cuz they suck.

A/N: in case you haven't noticed I am Not a Kikyo fan, so if u like her, u really shouldn't read this. Thanks for the reviews! I would like more, but I'm happy to get any!

Chapter 3: Band Practice

By the next day at school, Kagome was back to normal._ 'Who cares about a stupid card? Mom likes Kikyo better. Big deal, so does everyone else. Nothing new.' _She told herself on the way to school.

"We're practicing at your house today, right?" Sango asked in homeroom.

"Practicing what, witchcraft?" InuYasha asked, walking past the girls, Kikyo attached to his hip, his friends trailing behind.

"Yea, tonight were practicing how to kill jocks that have wondering hands." Sango said, shooting a warning glance at Miroku, who had been edging closer to her. Kagome and Ayame laughed. Koga looked shocked that they were in that stuff.

"Are you serious? You guys do that?" Koga asked, his deep voice was higher then normal.

"No! Of course not!" Ayame denied, not wanting her crush to think she was evil.

"So, how did you do on your report card Kagome?" Kikyo asked smugly. Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits. Kikyo knew damn well Kagome didn't do as well as her and was rubbing it in. Kagome's fists clenched at her sides.

Kagome took a deep breath and counted to ten. More then anything, Kagome wanted to feel Kikyo's 'perfect' nose break under her fist. To feel Kikyo's red blood flow down her hand.

'_Maybe I'll admit it; I'm a little bitter, _

_ Everybody loves her, and I just want to hit her,'_

"She did exactly as you would have done if you didn't cheat," Sango snapped, glaring at her arch nemesis.

"Ohhhh! Burn!" Ayame giggled, then glanced at Koga. Koga, who wasn't fond of Kikyo, was trying hard to suppress his laughter. Miroku, on the other hand, laughed out loud.

"And how do you think I cheat?" Kikyo questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"By using Ernie Seltzer in the library after hours." The words slipped from Kagome's lips before she could stop them.

After a double practice session for jazz band one day, the girls saw Kikyo and Ernie going at it in the library. Ernie was a nerd, and the girls figured he gave her all the answers, since he sat behind her in every class.

InuYasha snapped to attention and stared at Kikyo. What did Kagome mean by the last comment. Surely not what it sounded like.

Everyone else stared at Kagome for letting the cat out of the bag. Miroku and Koga knew that Kikyo hadn't just got friendly with Ernie but with most of the football team as well. They hadn't told InuYasha because they were afraid InuYasha's demon blood would take over and he would kill the whole team. How could they go to states if the best players of the team (not including them) were dead and their quarterback was in jail?

"Kikyo, what does she mean? Is there something between you and that skinny geek?" InuYasha demanded. Kikyo shook her head violently.

"No! Of course not! He just helps me with my homework! I only have eyes for you! How could you accuse me of cheating?" Kikyo screamed, pretending to cry. She ran

over to her friends. InuYasha followed but he didn't look like he was entirely believed his 'beloved' girlfriend.

"I wonder if snogging Ernie in the library would improve MY grades." Ayame pretended to ponder.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Kagome asked the boys, gesturing to Kikyo and InuYasha. Kikyo was letting out a long throng of bad, bad words at InuYasha for not believing her.

"Yea. Since their second week of dating there has been trouble. Trouble called a stupid, skinny, dead pale, cheerleading, two-timing, whore named Kikyo." Miroku answered, momentarily forgetting about Sango's butt.

"Why don't you tell him? Haven't they been going out for two years? You never had a chance to tell him?" Ayame interrogated the boys.

"Yea, they've been going together for two years. We'll tell him as soon as football season is over. That way we don't lose any valuable players," Koga explained.

"Oh my Gawd! Jocks! All you guys care about is sports!" Kagome exclaimed taking out a book she had to read for English.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted her friends, sitting down her lunch tray. Hojo sat next to her.

"Hey! So, Hojo, what's new?" Ayame asked her friend's boyfriend, politely. Neither Sango nor Ayame were all that fond of Hojo.

He was nice and all. He was really respectful of Kagome. So respectful, he barely laid a hand on her. He was so boring. They knew Kagome wanted to have fun and not sit at Hojo's house, with his mom watching their every move, on ALL of their dates. They had been dating for three months and he only kissed her about five times. He was more of a friend then a boyfriend.

"Well, I found this new herb that will cure sore feet." Hojo exclaimed, happily, smiling at Kagome, who fake smiled back. She really didn't care if he found a cure for sore feet. There already was one. It was called Tylenol.

"That's……great." Sango congratulated him.

"Okay. So can all of you guys come to my sisters wedding?" Kagome changed the subject. "I won't be able to handle hanging out with Kikyo and InuYasha."

"Sure." Sango answered, her mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

"Wont your sister want us to play at her wedding anyway." Ayame asked, poking at what appeared to be a rubber pizza with a fork.

"Probably. So, Hojo, you in?" Kagome asked her boyfriend who was….drooling? Hojo had a star struck look on his face and was starring at the cafeteria doors.

Kagome followed his gaze and sighed. He was starring at Kikyo, who had just entered the cafeteria. Today she wore a pair of jeans, which were so tight they looked like they would rip any second, with a hot pink belly shirt that said 'CRUSH- a short term infatuation with someone way out of your league. What most guys have on me!'

_'Maybe I'm just jealous; I can't help but hate her, _

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her,'_

"Typical," Kagome muttered under her breath. _'What is so great about her anyway? Is she really that appealing?'_

"Hojo! You stupid two-timing, backstabbing, cocksu-" Ayame slapped a hand over Sango's mouth before she could say anything really bad.

"Sango, do you kiss Miroku with that mouth?" Ayame asked innocently. Sango's eyes widened and Ayame let go of her.

"I do NOT kiss that perverted, lecherous, as-" Ayame once again put her hand over Sango's mouth.

"Let's go guys." Kagome said, standing, and picking up her tray. Her friends followed her to the tray deposit and out of the lunch room, leaving a still gawking Hojo behind.

InuYasha glared at Kagome's boyfriend, Hojo, who was currently staring at Kikyo like she was a piece of meat.

Kagome's face literally fell when she realized who Hojo was staring at. She looked so crestfallen and sad. She looked like she was holding back tears. Hojo was watching Kikyo walk across the room. The little pussy shouldn't be checking out his girlfriend. The little twerp didn't even notice Kagome and her friends leave.

Even though InuYasha was ticked that Hojo was drooling over Kikyo, he was madder at how he was treating Kagome. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. According to the conversation between Kagome and Rin, her mother treated her like that too. You would think her boyfriend would be on her side.

'_God Kagome, you certainly know how to pick good ones, don't ya?' _ InuYasha thought to himself.

"Okay, I got to stop at my place to grab my base. Then I'll be over." Ayame declared as the three girls headed towards their individual cars.

"And my extra drum kit is still at your place, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. It's in the garage." Kagome answered half heartedly. Her mind was still on Hojo. She hadn't been able to concentrate during her last three classes, thanks to that jerk.

"Well, I have to get Kohaku something to eat, and then I'll be over." Sango informed her friends. Both of Sango's parents were dead, so she took care of her brother.

Kagome nodded. The girls got in their cars and drove home. Kagome immediately went to her room and opened her closet. She pulled out her purple flying V and plugged it into her amp. After tuning it she played a few songs.

A while later Ayame came into her room, her bass case in hand. Ayame had two bases. She had a black B. C. Rich Beast and an aqua fender base. She played the cello for jazz band.

"So, what's up with you and Koga?" Kagome asked, laying her guitar aside to gossip.

"Not much. I think he still likes you. But we did work together in history today! He is so cute. And for a demon, he's not to evil."

"Ayame, you're a demon." Kagome reminded her overly hyper friend.

"Oh, yeah. Well, sometimes I forget." Ayame giggled. "So do you think there is something going on between Miroku and Sango?" Ayame suddenly got serious.

"I don't know, but he definitely likes her. And I think she likes him." Kagome answered.

"We should hook them up. Maybe Koga will help us out, since he's friends with Miroku and all." Ayame smiled slyly.

"You just want a reason to hang out with Koga." Kagome said knowingly, rolling her eyes.

"Is it a crime to use my friends to get closer to a guy." Ayame innocently asked, her green eyes wide. Kagome laughed and soon Sango arrived.

Ayame and Kagome set up in the garage while Sango played around on her black and red drums.

They practiced various rock songs, some they wrote and others from bands who hit it big. They were so caught up in the music that they didn't notice the three faces pressed up against the garage windows.

After a while the three faces brought over some lawn chairs and lemonade and set up a little to the left of the garage. That way they didn't have as much chance of being noticed, but they could still hear their music and see a free concert.

When the girls finished 'First Date' by Blink 182, they put down their instruments and sticks, and headed into the house for some food.

"Encore! Encore!" The boys shouted, clapping and standing. The girls spun around and noticed InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga for the first time.

"Were you guys watching the entire time?" Sango asked keeping a close eye on Miroku and his infamous hands.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You guys are awesome!" Miroku shouted.

"Yea. You guys kick ass!" Koga agreed.

"Keh. You're okay." InuYasha mumbled.

"InuYasha, it was your idea to get the lawn chairs!" Miroku reminded his half demon friend.

"We saw the way you were totally checking-" InuYasha angrily slapped a hand over Miroku's mouth.

"Cheering. He meant cheering. I was cheering you guys on." InuYasha lied.

"But we didn't hear you guys until you yelled 'encore'," Kagome said suspiciously.

"That's what I meant. I was cheering for an encore." InuYasha made up. He glared at Miroku and Koga. He hadn't thought they noticed how he was staring. They had been staring, too.

Was it against the law to check out a girl now? He was a red blooded male. Of course he checked girls out. Of course, maybe he was breaking a rule. He had been checking out his girlfriend's cousin. His girlfriend's cousin who lived next door to him, and sometimes forgot to shut her blinds when she changed…

"InuYasha…InuYasha…InuYasha….Dog Turd…Mutt face…Dog Breath…." Koga taunted, trying to wake InuYasha up from whatever he was day dreaming about.

"Yea. We lost him." Miroku confirmed, looking at the girls.

"Wait. I bet I can get him." Koga smiled. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her directly in front of InuYasha. "Kagome, I want you to be my mate!" He yelled loudly.

InuYasha's eyes immediately unglazed and he yelled, "What!?" Koga let go of Kagome.

Everyone except for Kagome and Ayame snickered.

Kagome didn't understand why that had got InuYasha to come around. Why should he care if Koga said that? It's not like they were a couple. They both had a significant other. Of course, Kagome's other seemed to be warm for her cousins form, and InuYasha's other cheated on him.

Ayame held back her tears and bit her lip. Why did Koga say that to Kagome? Even if he was just joking it was mean. Sure, Kagome was her friend, but she couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards her. It wasn't fair. Kagome didn't even like Koga like that. What did Kagome have that she didn't?

They were both thin and pretty. Ayame was just as pretty as Kagome. They weighed about the same. So what did Kagome have that she didn't?

SLAP!!!!!!!!!!

"Miroku! You Pervert! I'm outta here!" Sango shrieked. "I'll call you tomorrow." She said to Ayame and Kagome, and then ran to her car.

"Sango, wait! I'm sorry!" Miroku jumped in his car and sped off after her, begging forgiveness.

"I'm going to go, too." Ayame said softly, looking at her black and hot pink Vans. She began to walk towards her car.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Ayame just nodded

"Ayame. Would you mind giving me a ride home? I rode with Miroku here." Koga ran up to her.

Ayame glanced, wide eyed at Kagome, not sure what to do. She was in shock. Kagome nodded vigorously, trying to get her friend to say yes.

Ayame agreed and together they both got in the car and left, leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"So, does Ayame like Koga?" InuYasha asked to break the silence.

"I can't tell you. You would tell Koga." Kagome said as she walked towards her house.

"So is that a yes?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"If you just tell me, I could tell Koga and maybe he'd go out with Ayame." InuYasha told Kagome, following her into the house.

"Does he like her?" Kagome asked.

"I can't tell you that. I don't want that wimpy wolf to get his heart broken." InuYasha followed Kagome up to her room. Kagome's mother had went to the store and her thirteen year old brother was in his room playing video games.

InuYasha flopped down on Kagome's bed like it was an everyday occurrence. He looked around her room and took in everything.

She had deep purple walls and hot pink carpet. Her walls were covered in posters of her favorite bands, and actors she found hot. There were three guitars in her closet, not counting the one she just put in. Her TV sat on her dresser that had tons of stickers with rude, offensive sayings on it. Her computer sat on a desk surrounded by textbooks, magazines, novels and old soda cans.

"Is there a reason you're in my room?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.

"I want to know if your friend likes my friends." InuYasha got up and walked to her closet. He picked up the coolest looking guitar he saw. It sort of resembled an axe. "What's this?"

"It's a Virgin. Don't touch it." Kagome grabbed back her guitar and placed it in its coffin case.

"A virgin? Your guitar is a _virgin_? So… are all your guitars virgins of is this one just to ugly to get any?" InuYasha cracked his lame joke.

"It's name is a virgin. That's its style. It's a B.C. Rich Virgin. That's a Flying V," Kagome pointed to a purple guitar that looked like an upside down V. "That's a Fender," She pointed to the classical Fender guitar she used for jazz band. "That's a Warlock," She pointed to an odd looking one. (Its hard to explain the warlock) "And that's a Hello Kitty Fender Stratocaster." Kagome pointed to the light pink one with a cartoon Kitty face as the pick guard.

"Question, why doesn't that cat have a mouth?" InuYasha asked, referring to Hello Kitty.

"Cuz…… It doesn't" Kagome answered, not quite sure of the real answer.

"So, does the Ayame chick got the hots for Koga or what?" he asked again.

"Why, will you help me get them together?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Yeah. It will get Koga to sop bothering you and me."

"Okay, she does." Kagome answered.

"Koga likes her, too. He use to like you, but I think he finally realized that you didn't like him." InuYasha confided in Kagome.

"If we hook them up, then we have to hook up Miroku and Sango, too." Kagome said.

"Sango likes Miroku?" InuYasha asked surprised. No way did Sango like Miroku. She called him names, slapped him, ran away from him, and threatened him.

"Yea. He just gets on her nerves a little with his groping, but yeah, she has had a crush on him for like two years. She just has trouble showing her feelings." Kagome explained, leaning against her dresser, since InuYasha claimed her bed.

"Never would have guessed. Why do you have a guys bed spread?" InuYasha asked, referring to her Steelers sheets.

"It's not a guy's bedspread. It's for anyone. So are we playing match makers or what?"

"Hell Yea. Are you doing anything tomorrow? Cuz we could meet up and try to get them together."

"Not to my knowledge." Tomorrow was Saturday and she hadn't planned anything.

"Okay. You better be up by ten, because I'll be over for you. And we have to quit at six cuz I got a dat with Kikyo at seven." InuYasha explained.

"I'm always up by ten." Kagome said matter of factly. "Now, bye."

InuYasha rolled his eyes but left anyway. They would be together all day tomorrow. By six they would be tearing out their hair. No use spending extra time with her if he didn't have to.

InuYasha made his way up to his room in time to catch Kagome changing into her pajamas. It was only 6:30, but he wasn't complaining. She looked good in a pair of baggy pants and a tiny T-shirt.

'_Wait. Stop Inuyasha. You can't think of Kagome like that. You are dating Kikyo. Her cousin. Kagome is just your partner in crime.'_ InuYasha reminded himself, but it didn't help much.


	4. The Dare

Hi again! Tweak here, brining you another chapter to The Girl Next Door! Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I said that already.

Chapter 4: The Dare

Kagome's soft, comfy, bed shook violently. She groaned and buried her head under her pillow.

'_Is this an earthquake or something?' _ Kagome thought, before hands grabbed a hold of her legs and shook her.

"Kagome, get up. We have a lot to do today. Let's go!"

Kagome peeked out from under her pillow and looked at her alarm clock. She mentally pushed whoever was waking her up into a pit filled of pointy objects and fire. Curse them.

"Rin! It's seven in the mourning. Plus I have plans today." Kagome whined. Rin rolled her eyes and ripped the blankets from her baby sisters grasp. Then she began working on stealing the pillow.

Twenty minutes, three shouting matches, two headaches, three bruises, and four open wounds later, Kagome was in the shower and Rin was downstairs drinking coffee with her mom.

Today, Rin, her mom, Kagome, Kikyo, and her friend Eri were going to pick out and be fitted for dresses for Rin's wedding. Kagome was her maid of honor; Kikyo and Eri were her bridesmaids. Her mother had insisted Kikyo be in the wedding. Rin tried to refuse, but her mom wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kagome came down the steps in a pair of Levis and a NickleBack T-shirt. She had a scowl on her face. Today she was supposed to be getting both her best friends boyfriends. Now she had to waste her day getting fitted for a stupid dress. Life officially blew. Nothing could get any worse then this.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Kikyo came in the house. She was in a dress that looked like it had shrunk three sizes in the wash. It was just like the Grinch's heart; three sizes to small. Her boobs were about to pop out and if she bent over the slightest bit, her ass would hang out.

Kagome was wrong. This was the worst it could get. Kagome would rather take her chances in a den full of starving hyenas that hadn't ate in six months , then with Kikyo. At least she could get through to the hyenas.

"Are you wearing that?" Kikyo asked Kagome when she saw her outfit.

"Yes, Why?" Kagome asked looking at her clothes. She didn't see anything wrong with her t-shirt and jeans.

"Your jeans have holes," Kikyo informed Kagome in a snotty voice. The kind of voice that makes you want to tear off your outer ears and stuff sharp pencils inside your ears.

"I know that." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

The rest of the day continued with Kagome and Kikyo at each others throats, bickering and fighting. It wasn't to bad, until Kikyo commented on Kagome's figure. Kagome had come out of the dressing room in a lavender gown. She looked really pretty. Of course, Kikyo got jealous of how good Kagome looked and told her she looked like a cow. Kagome finally snapped and jumped at Kikyo, tackling her to the ground. Kagome walked away unscathed, Kikyo had a bloody lip, and black eye.

"I bet you guys couldn't get along for a month." Eri said to Kikyo and Kagome at lunch.

"No, I have a better one. Since neither of you respect each other, I dare you to switch places for a month." Rin dared, Kikyo shook her head.

"No way. If we switched places she would get me kicked off the cheerleading squad."

"And she would get me kicked out of jazz band." Kagome complained.

"Okay, fine, you can still be yourself when you do your extra curricular activities." Rin decided, "But you have to dress and act like the other. You have to be friends with the other persons friends."

"Can I still sleep at my own house?" Kagome asked, considering the bet.

"Umm. Yeah. But, you can't let anyone know that you switched. Not your boyfriends, or anyone. I dare you to switch places." Rin smiled.

Kagome and Kikyo exclaimed glances. This could be hard. All Kagome would have to do was act like a sluty, preppy, whore and she would show her sister that she could do it.

"What do we get out of this?" Kikyo asked her hands on her hips.

"Fifty bucks each. You have to do this for two months. If anyone finds out you each have to pay me. You have to stay at your own house, which makes it more difficult, but you can do your own extra curricular activities." Rin stated the details of the bet. "You in?"

"I'm in." Kagome answered.

"Totally," Kikyo's voice cracked all the plates at the table.

"When do we start?" Kagome asked.

"As soon as we get home." Rin answered as their food arrived.

"Does that mean Kagome has a date with my boyfriend?" Kikyo pouted.

"Yep, it does." Rin nodded.

If Kagome was going to be Kikyo did that mean she was dating InuYasha? Her neighbor, InuYasha? Wouldn't that be really weird? He used to be her friend. Does that mean she would have to kiss him and stuff? Would that be considered cheating on Hojo? If it was cheating, did she even care anymore? He hadn't called her at all. Did he even care? He was such a freak. Why did she even put up with him?

"Then we have to go home. We need to switch clothes and get you to look like me. The date is a seven." Kikyo explained.

"Its only 12:30." Kagome reminded her.

"I know but, I have to make you preppy and you have to make me……….grungy." Kikyo said, wrinkling her nose at her last word.

Getting dresses was postponed to another day so the girls could get ready. Everyone went home. Kikyo and Kagome stopped at Kagome's house to get her clothes for Kikyo. Then they went to Kikyo's place.

"Ok. Let's get started. Here is my makeup bag. My makeup always matches my outfits. Everyday you need to wear eyeliner, eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara, cover up and blush." Kikyo explained to her cousin as she put her makeup on Kagome. That way she would understand how Kikyo did it and she could do it herself next time.

"I only wear a little eyeliner and sometimes mascara." Kagome said as she lightly brushed pink sparkly stuff on Kagome's eyelid. Normally, Kagome wouldn't go near anything that had the two evils; pink and glitter. But she really wanted fifty dollars.

"Your clothes always have to match. You can't come to school clashing." Kikyo applied glimmery lip gloss to Kagome's lips. When Kikyo turned away, Kagome rubbed it off with her hand but Kikyo caught her.

"And you CAN'T do THAT." Kikyo reapplied the sticky, tasteless, gloss.

"But it feels funny." Kagome complained.

"I have a few rules for you to follow while you're me. No rock band T-shirts, no rips or holes of any kind. You have to style your hair, which means you have to straiten it." Kikyo explained as she pulled a straitner out of the drawer in her vanity table. She plugged it in to heat it up so she could use it.

"Okay. My rules are no pink, no glitter, no skirts, no dresses, and no ruffles or frills. Nothing really preppy. No heels. You will wear my purple or black oxford chucks. Or my purple, grey, blue, or black chuck high tops. That's it. Got it?" Kagome watched as Kikyo slowly put the straitner to her hair and pull it down.

"Yeah. I got it." Kikyo picked up another lock of Kagome's hair and straitened it. "Just one question. What is a 'chuck'?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Kikyo was a total blockhead. How can someone not know what a Chuck was?

"It's a Chuck Taylor Converse. Duh."


	5. The Date

A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews! I Love getting them. It makes me all happy and hyper. (I'm amused by little things.) So anyways. **What does quickie spaces mean?** One of my review mentioned it and I drew a blank. I can't do a quickie space if I don't know what it is so please tell me. Thanx.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I would have made Kagome let Kikyo die in the episode 'Kagome's Instinctive Choice'. And after she died, I would have made Kagome skip around the lake singing **Ding Dong the Witch is Dead!**

Chapter 5: The Date

Two Kikyo's sat in Kikyo's bedroom a few hours later. Kagome was finished up and now they were going over their attitudes.

"You can't say anything too mean. Don't be mean or do anything to my friends or boyfriend. Everything better be the same when I go back to being me." Kagome threatened Kikyo.

"Same here with my friends and boyfriend stuff. Cept, instead of being nice you have to go out of your way to be a bitch." Kikyo looked at Kagome once more.

Kagome's hair was strait and worn in Kikyo's trademark style. She wore a tight, red, long sleeved dress and red heels. Her make up was expertly done. She looked exactly like Kikyo.

The doorbell rang and Kagome's heart jumped into her throat. Why was she so nervous about going on a date with InuYasha? He didn't even know it was her. Maybe she was just nervous because she had to pass off as Kikyo.

"Ok. It's now or never. Don't ruin my social status or you will pay dearly." Kikyo threatened, and then she shoved Kagome out of her room, and locked the door.

Kagome went down the stairs and saw InuYasha waiting for her in the doorway. Kikyo's mom…er… 'her' mom, let him in.

"Bye dear, have a good time." Kagome's aunt kissed her cheek, thinking she was her beloved daughter.

"Umm.Later." Kagome said and followed InuYasha out of the house. He was looking good. He wore a pair of tan khaki cargo pants and a red sweatshirt. His cute ears sat atop his head, surrounded by natural silver hair that ended just above his butt. And what a cute butt it was.

Suddenly, since she wasn't paying attention she stumbled, then tripped and fell to her knees.

"Hey! Kikyo! Are you okay?" InuYasha asked truly worried.

"Freaking heels. Why couldn't I just wear my chucks?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. InuYasha's golden eyes widened.

"You own a pair of chucks? Aren't they converses?"

Kagome instantly felt ashamed to be on a date with someone who wasn't sure if he knew what a chuck was or not. But InuYasha wasn't really out with her. He was out with Kikyo, so it didn't count.

"Umm. No. They're not converses, they're a type of…umm… heel. They're comfier then these." Kagome lied. InuYasha looked at her quizzically.

"Do you want to change you shoes then? The house is right there." InuYasha reminded her.

"No." Kagome answered quickly. If she went back in, Kikyo would scold her for tripping and saying the word 'chucks'. "The more time I spend in your company, the better. I don't want to waste more time away from you then I already do."

InuYasha seemed happy with her response, and he helped her up. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She felt like she direly needed to run back inside and brush her teeth. Saying something so sappy was surely rotting her teeth.

Did Kikyo talk to InuYasha like that? Maybe playing Kikyo for a month would b harder then she thought.

Once they reached the movie theater, they stood in line, deciding on a movie.

"I want to see the third Pirates of the Caribbean, but the other day, you said you wanted to see a romance. So what are we seeing?" InuYasha asked, looking down at the girl he thought was his girlfriend.

'_Did Kikyo get shorter since yesterday, or did I just get taller?'_ InuYasha wondered.

"A romance? Eww! Sap fest! I'd take some pirates, swords, and action any day over watching a couple go out, break up, then get back together. Plus, I have been dieing to see the third Pirates movie. I absolutely loved the first two!" Kagome smiled. InuYasha squinted at her, like he was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Kikyo, you said you hated Pirates of the Caribbean." InuYasha reminded her.

"How could anyone hate Pirates of the Caribbean? It's one of the best movies ever!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha looked at her like he couldn't believe what she said.

He knew Kikyo hated those movies. He had taken her to the first one and throughout the entire movie she complained. Something was definitely up.

"Are you feeling okay?" InuYasha pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, checking for a fever. The sensation sent a tingly feeling down Kagome's spine.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm hungry, though."

When they got to the front of the line 'Kikyo' had tried to pay her own way in. InuYasha actually had to fight with her to let him pay. Then she insisted on buying popcorn and drinks. That wasn't like Kikyo. She liked it when people paid for her.

Once they got in the theater, 'Kikyo' began shoving popcorn in her mouth like it was going out of style. She didn't seem to care that all the salt and butter might go to her hips.

InuYasha shrugged. Hey, he wasn't going to complain. She paid for half the date and was eating like a normal person. Not just picking at her food. She also wanted to see the movie he wanted to see. That never, ever happened.

He always wanted to see the latest action or horror and she wanted to see chick flicks and romance crap.

"So how was shopping for dresses with the girls?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru had told him that Rin took everyone for dresses today.

"It sucked, I hate dresses-" Kagome stopped. Kikyo. Think like Kikyo. "I hate being stuck with Kagome. She is such a grungy…..hoe. How was your day?"

"Well, your cousin kind of blew me off. We had plans and she didn't call to cancel." InuYasha was still a little peeved about that.

"Oh." 'Kikyo' said as the lights dimmed.

Opps! She forgot to call and cancel. Would he still help her get their friends together now?

Something was up. Definitely. Kikyo didn't yell or cry or stomp off when he said he had plans with her cousin. Normally, Kikyo would have freaked if she found out he had plans with another girl. But she didn't seem to care. This was getting weird.

During the movie 'Kikyo' told InuYasha the movies she wanted to see. Most of them were gory, or action packed. One was even about football! Since when did Kikyo want to see a movie about football?

Was 'Kikyo' sick or something? She was acting so different. So not Kikyo. After the movie ended, she told him her favorite parts the entire way to the car.

"So do you want to stop somewhere to eat?" InuYasha asked, even though he figured her answer was no.

"Yeah. I'm starving lets go to Wendys!" 'Kikyo' exclaimed in a very un-Kikyo way. Kikyo never ate fast food.

"You sure? You don't normally like fast food." InuYasha asked.

"Yea. Well, I'm hungry." 'Kikyo' pouted. InuYasha had never seen Kikyo make that face, but thought it was cute, so he didn't say anything.

'Kikyo ate her entire meal and a Frosty. She didn't even think twice about it.

"I've never seen you eat so much before." InuYasha grinned at her as they pulled into Kikyo's driveway.

"Yeah. Well, I said I was hungry. Well, bye." Kagome got out of the car. So did InuYasha.

"You're not going to invite me in?" He asked walking her to the door.

"No! Umm. My mom's home." Kagome made up when she saw the sad look on InuYasha's face. It made him look so cute.

"That never stopped us before," InuYasha leaned in to kiss 'Kikyo'.

"But this time it will," Kagome said and put a hand on his rock hard chest to keep him at a distance. She couldn't look in his eyes.

All she wanted to do was rip off his sweat shirt, and fling her self at him. Then let instinct take over.

'_What is with me? I don't even feel that way about him. It's just because he's coming on to me. And that's because he thinks I'm Kikyo.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Yeah. I guess." InuYasha said. Kagome didn't miss the hurt and disappointment in his voice. "Plus I need to give Kagome a peace of my mind for ditching me." InuYasha finished.

His face came down towards Kagome's for a goodnight kiss. Kagome stood stock still. His face was getting closer and she didn't know what to do.

She couldn't just kiss him. She was mad at Hojo and wanted to get back at him, and kissing InuYasha could lead to doing more with InuYasha. Just to hurt Hojo. That was bad because he didn't even know it was Kagome and because he was her cousin was InuYasha's girlfriend.

But it would be so great. He was probably a great kisser. InuYasha was sure to know how to please a girl. Unlike stupid Hojo, who was afraid of physical contact. The guy believed you could transfer HIV by saliva. And he acted like she may have HIV! Hello! She was as much a virgin as her B.C. Rich Virgin guitar! She was as far from being a whore as you could get, thanks to her retarded boyfriend.

InuYasha's soft lips hovered over hers. The smallest movement, and they would be kissing.


	6. Dilemma

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys!,. Sorry about leaving on a cliffhanger. It was a really bitchy thing to do. I don't think any of the other chapters have a cliff hanger. (I already have the whole story written in a note book.)

Chapter 6: Dilemma

Recap:_ InuYasha's soft lips hovered over hers. The smallest movement and the would be kissing. _

"Night." Kagome said and slipped in the door, without a kiss. She slammed the door and leaned against it.

That was lame. She couldn't even let herself kiss a guy. How could a rocker chick be such a goody goody?

Kagome watched out the window as InuYasha stood on the porch a minute, debating on knocking. He ran a hand stressfully through his hair.

"Kagome is that you?" Kikyo asked, coming down the stairs in the sluttest nighttie she had ever seen. The sight made Kagome wish she had forks to gouge her eyes out with.

"Yea. Just waiting for InuYasha to leave." She looked back out the window. He was finally heading for his car.

"How was your date?" Kikyo wondered aloud.

"Fine. Got to go." Kagome ran out the door as soon as his car left the drive way. She jumped in her car and sped out of there.

She did fifty five down the back roads so she could get home before him. She had to change into something more Kagome-like before he 'gave her a piece of his mind'. Plus she had to take off all this makeup. This bet was proving to be harder then she imagined. It would have been easier if she could stay at Kikyo's house, and Kikyo stay at her house. But she had to open her big mouth, plus Rin probably thought that would be too easy. This way Rin had the best chance of winning.

Kagome pulled into her drive way and realized InuYasha's red 1967 corvette wasn't in his drive way. She still had time. Kagome killed the engine and sprinted to the front door. She dug in her purse for her keys. This was taking to long. She was wasting valuable time looking for keys. Too bad everyone was asleep and couldn't open the door.

A car with headlights low to the ground came towards her. Most likely InuYasha.

'_Shit. Shit. Keys, keys! I need keys! Aha!' _She triumphantly pulled her keys out of her purse. _'Now to find the house key. I should put my house key on and car key on the same damn ring. This is definitely teaching me a lesson.' _

She shoved the correct key in the lock and turned it just as the headlights washed over her.

"Salvation! Made it!" Kagome said aloud, doing a short victory dance. She locked the door and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower on. She shed her clothes and jumped in to wash the makeup off her face. Plus the water would make her hair go back to being wavy, not strait.

InuYasha scowled as he got out of the car. He could have sworn he saw a girl dive into Kagome's house as he came down the road. But why would Kagome be out this late? It was nearly midnight!

He walked into Kagome's backyard, trying to figure out which window was hers. When he found it, he climbed the tree next to the house. He climbed on the porch roof and tip toed across to Kagome's room.

He crawled in her open window. The stupid girl should learn to shut her window when she went to sleep, or wasn't there. Her room was dark and her bed was still made. Maybe that had been Kagome he saw.

Suddenly, the light flickered on and Kagome let out a short scream, and then covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded quietly, so she wouldn't wake anyone.

InuYasha didn't answer. He just stared at Kagome. All she wore was a light blue towel. It was pretty small and came dangerously far up on her thighs. It also came pretty far down at her chest.

Kagome noticed what he was staring at and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pervert," She whispered and headed toward her dresser. She pulled out an oversized, black, Kiss T-shirt. She put it on over the towel. The shirt was so big, it came down further then the towel had. She let the towel drop and rummaged in another drawer until she pulled out a black thong. She quickly pulled it up, careful not to show anything.

"Well, now that you've taken away MOST of my fun," InuYasha's eyes lingered on Kagome's legs where her shirt ended. "We'll get down to business." He stopped and admired the blush on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you had plans? That was very rude. I have never been stood up in my life. And now I get stood up by a scrawny punk." InuYasha complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Poor rich InuYasha got stood up. Boo hoo. Go cry a river and drown in it.'_ She thought.

"I didn't stand you up. It wasn't a date, so technically I didn't stand you up. I just forgot to call, so you can stop whining now." Kagome said, sitting down on her bed. InuYasha leaned on her dresser and crossed his arms.

"I'm **NOT **whining. Where were you anyway? I saw that you just got home." InuYasha demanded.

"What are you, my mom? I was out with my sister, Rin. Got a problem with that?" Kagome snapped. Normally, she wasn't so mean but he just had a knack for pissing her off. He didn't have any business asking why she got home late. He was acting like she should be waiting by the phone for his call.

Funny. My brother said he was taking your sister out tonight." InuYasha stated smugly.

Kagome fought the urge to slap her forehead. She knew Rin had a date with Sesshomaru tonight. Why had she even brought Rin up?

"So, where were you really? And remember, I can smell it when you lie." InuYasha taunted.

"Fine, I was out with a guy." Kagome said truthfully.

"Hojo?"

"No, it was…..someone else."

"So now you're a cheater." InuYasha grinned.

"Am not! Technically, I wasn't cheating. It's difficult and complicated. There is no way I'm going to explain so if that's all you wanted, night." Kagome waved to him.

Something about the way she said night was so familiar. She was up to something. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he was sure he wanted to be in on it.

"So, are you going to stand me up again, or are we going to get together tomorrow." InuYasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, not sure she knew what he was getting at. Why would he want to see her tomorrow?

"To get our friends together. Duh." InuYasha said, tilting to the side. If he tilted to the side just a little bit more, he might be able to see up her shirt.

"Yea. Sure. Same time? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, watching him lean.

"Nothin. Yea, same time, ten. See ya then." InuYasha pushed off the dresser and crawled out the window. He climbed down the tree, and then looked back up at her window.

"By the way, nice legs." InuYasha yelled before dissapering into the night. Kagome scowled and rolled her eyes, before crawling into bed.

Dude! I have no idea how I did that zig zag thing but I like it. It is so Cool! Sry. Am amused by little things. I promise to update on Sunday! _**I will up date every Sunday**,_ and if it's possible, maybe every Thursday. See ya Sunday!


	7. Evil Plan 1: Koga and Ayame

**A/N:** Ok. I already updated 2day, but I have off school tomarrow so I don't have to go to bed. Actually I do. But my dad is sleeping and don't know I'm awake. So here ya go. Have fun. Oh. I can't update 2marrow cuz I will be at my grandparents and something is wrong with their Microsoft word. So Sunday for sure. Oh. And if ur wondering why Kagome and Kikyo switched lives, its cuz it was harder. But the main reason was, if they switched homes, who would live next to InuYasha? Kikyo would, and then he wouldn't get to spend real time with Kag, so yeah.

**Disclaimer**: Still Don't own InuYasha. But I do own the movies, a shirt and a sweatshirt with him on it. And I own some of the manga and ani-manga. And I own the third season and Kagome's shard bottle necklace. And my cousin owns the first and second season. And I borrow them a lot. (so we don't spend all our money we take turn buying them. He got the first and second season. I got the 3rd and I will buy the 4th.)

**Chapter 7: Evil Plan # 1: Ayame and Koga**

Kagome woke up at nine. She had to be ready in an hour to start planning with InuYasha. She was excited, yet dreading it at the same time. She couldn't wait to hook her friends up with their crushes. The only bad thing was being stuck with InuYasha all day.

That was pure torture. Kagome sighed and got out of bed. Why did they have to start so early in the mourning? She went to the bathroom, took a shower, blow dried her hair, applied some eyeliner and mascara, then went back to her room.

"Ahhh!" Kagome shrieked, almost dropping the towel she was wearing. "What are you doing here? I still have twenty five minutes." She hissed at her intruder.

InuYasha was laying on her unmade bed, watching a movie. He was already dressed and looking good. He glanced at her and smirked.

"Hey. Nice towel." He greeted her, and then turned back to her TV.

Kagome opened her closet door, and then slammed it shut. She had some of Kikyo's clothes in there. InuYasha couldn't see that.

"I need to get dressed. Get out," Kagome ordered him.

"Keh." He replied and didn't budge.

"Come on, please?" Kagome begged, but he just ignored her. Fine. She just couldn't get in her closet, she had clothes in her dresser. Kagome pulled out a pair of old jeans with holes and a tight, black, Guns and Roses T-shirt. She got changed in the bathroom, since InuYasha was being as stubborn as a mule.

When she came back in, she sat next to him on her bed.

"Whatcha watchin?"

"Us. Look, it's an old home video. I found it in your movie collection. Look how young we were." InuYasha grinned.

_A fourteen year old Kagome lay in the backyard on a beach towel, wearing a small blue bikini. She had ear phones in and was listening to her CD player peacefully, with her eyes closed. _

_Then a silver haired boy with puppy ears tip toed over to her. InuYasha was also about fourteen, maybe fifteen. He was caring a giant water gun. _

_He held it right above Kagome's sleeping face and pulled the trigger. Kagome shrieked and jumped up, her earphones ripped out of her ears in the process. _

_InuYasha dashed away and Kagome chased him. Since InuYasha was a half demon he easily out ran Kagome and jumped up in a high tree. _

_Kagome disappeared for a moment, and then came back with the hose. She aimed and drenched InuYasha. InuYasha yelled in fury and jumped down. Kagome tried to run away, but InuYasha was too fast. _

_He tackled her and they both tumbled to the ground. InuYasha winded up on top of Kagome. They laid like that for a few seconds, looking into each others eyes._ Then the tape stopped.

"I guess that was one of the last times we hung out." InuYasha said.

"I guess."

"And now we're seniors. There's not much time for us to hang out. We only have a year." InuYasha's voice came out deeper then usual. His face inched towards hers.

"There is still the summer." Kagome's voice was sort of whispy.

"Yea." InuYasha leaned even closer to Kagome. He had a sudden urge to kiss her. It was wrong. They were both in relationships. His was with her cousin, but he couldn't help it.

Kagome made herself slid away from InuYasha. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had a boyfriend. He had a girlfriend. They didn't like each other like that. It sort of seemed like they were becoming friends again, but that was it, just friends. Nothing else. They had a job to do. It was to hook up their friends. Not to hook up with each other.

Fate wasn't on their side. Kagome didn't even believe in fate. It was beyond crap.

"Okay, so what does Koga like?" Kagome asked, taking out a note book.

InuYasha couldn't believe it. That was the second time in twelve hours a girl shirked out of kissing him. What the hell was that about?

"Umm… He's on the football team. He's a wolf demon. Ummm….He likes anything fast; roller coasters, jet planes, motorcycles, that kind of thing." InuYasha recovered from his shock. Fine. If that was how she wanted it, fine.

"Okay. Ayame is childish but determined. She's nice and happy. She likes Koga, her favorite flower is purple lilies, her favorite movie is She's the Man. Her favorite color is purple, and her favorite book is Romeo and Juliet. Carmella bars are her favorite candy. She hates exercising and the color yellow. She loves playing the base. Her favorite band is Linkin Park. Got that?" Kagome finally finished.

"Give me a piece of paper and say that again." InuYasha grumbled.

An hour later, they were both on their cell phones, telling their friends what they found out. They also told them to meet them at the Shikon, the main hangout for high schoolers, so they could grab some lunch. Of course, InuYasha and Kagome weren't going to show. They were planning that their friends would get annoyed and hang out with each other, instead.

"Okay. We need to disguise ourselves so they don't recognize us." Kagome said, once they were off their phones. They had to make sure everything went according to plan.

"Or we could just hide." InuYasha suggested.

"And where will we hide?"

"In the kitchen. I know this guy that cooks there. He'll let us hide." InuYasha said matter of factly.

"I hate to admit it but it does sound easier." Kagome admitted, running her fingers through her hair.

"Duh. Of course it does. Let's go." InuYasha headed for the door. They ran down the stairs and through the kitchen.

"Stop right there." A stern voice ordered the two. Slowly they spun around to face Kagome's mom.

"Mom we have to go. I can explain later."

"You will explain now. Why did your cousin's boyfriend follow you out of your room? And why are you in such a hurry?" Mrs. Higurashi demanded.

"It's just InuYasha. He didn't stay the night. He came in the window this mourning. There is absolutely nothing between us. We are barely friends. We are just trying to hook up our friends." Kagome explained with no help from InuYasha.

After that disappointing report card you should be studying, not hooking up your friends and having boys in your room." Mrs. Higurashi scolded her youngest daughter.

"Mrs. Higurashi, she means we are hooking up with our friends to work on a project." InuYasha stepped in, glancing at Kagome.

"Oh. You should have said that before. Go on. Have fun." Mrs. Higurashi waved them off.

InuYasha led the way to his corvette and they drove to the Shikon. They snuck in the back way, into the kitchen. InuYasha exchanged words with a boy that had a huge odd shaped head. He had only three hairs and beady, little, eyes. After a minute he nodded and InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and led her to the kitchen door. They peeked through the window in the door.

Ayame sat in a booth, alone, watching the door for Kagome. Once again her hair was in pigtails. She wore a pair of baggy green cargo pants and a black AC/DC T-shirt. She drummed her fingers on the table, to no particular beat.

Koga sat at the next booth over. He had already ordered and was wolfing down some curly fries. He wore a pair of jean shorts and a white Nike T-shirt. They didn't even seem to notice each other.

After finishing his fries, Koga's eyes began to scan the faces to the other customers. His eyes landed on Ayame. He kept glancing her way. Finally, he went over and slid in across from her.

"Hey, why are you alone?" Koga asked Ayame.

"Kagome was supposed to meet me, like an hour ago." Ayame complained.

"Funny. InuYasha was supposed to meet me an hour ago, too. But he never showed. Great friends, right?" Koga rolled his blue eyes. This wasn't the first time InuYasha did something like this.

"Kagome is a good friend. I'm afraid something is wrong." Ayame glanced at the door for the billionth time. Kagome was always punctual. She never missed or forgot anything. Kagome cared too much about other people to be late.

"Don't worry. Maybe she just ran into traffic." Koga could see how upset this was making Ayame and tried to soothe her. He changed the subject and began to talk about other things. Momentarily, forgetting Kagome and InuYasha.

"So….do you still like Kagome?" Ayame asked, timidly, after their third plate of curly fries. Koga immediately blushed. He hadn't realized Ayame knew about that.

"No. Not anymore. She has a boyfriend and is clearly not interested in me." Koga answered, truthfully.

"Took ya long enough to figure it out." Ayame giggled, perkier then before. Now she had a chance with Koga.

"Yeah. Well, I sort of like someone else now one of Kagome's friends." Koga informed her.

"Oh my Gawd! You like Sango!?" Ayame joked. She knew exactly who Koga was talking about. She just didn't know what to say.

Back in the kitchen, InuYasha and Kagome watched their friends talk, laugh and flirt. If only they could hear what was being said. Then they could tell for sure their plan was working.

InuYasha glanced over at Kagome and smiled. She was so caught up in their friends, she didn't notice. She hadn't changed. She was still the sweet girl that lived next door. All she cared about was other people's happiness.

He couldn't help but wonder about her happiness. Was she happy? Her mom seemed really strict. And what about her boyfriend? He didn't seem to treat her the greatest. How was she happy if she had been out with some guy that wasn't Hojo, last night?


	8. Complicated

**FYI: 'Kikyo' is Kagome if it has the '' thingys and 'Kagome' with the '' things is Kikyo. **

Disclaimer: No, in a couple of hours I did not become the owner of InuYasha.

Chapter 8: Complicated

The next day, Monday, Kagome had to be Kikyo. She had her makeup and hair done and was getting dressed. She wore a tight pair of jeans and a tight pink T-shirt.

'_This is so stupid. Why did I agree to this?'_ Kagome and Kikyo worked everything out. Since it was against the rules to switch houses, they had to drive their own cars to school. Whenever Kagome had band practice or Kikyo had cheerleading, they would switch back to their normal selves.

Kagome looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. Sure, sometimes she wished she had Kikyo's perfect life, but this was too much. She made a mental mot to hurt Rin next time she saw her. This was, after all, her fault.

Kagome ran down the stairs and out the door. She got in her car and drove to school, like everyday. Only today, she was the school slut, the most popular girl, the head cheerleader, and the hottest guy in schools girlfriend.

Once at school, she headed to Kikyo's locker and opened. She pulled out the books Kikyo told her she needed for her first two periods.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Kagura shouted and made her way to Kagome.

"Umm….hey." Kagome answered.

"Did you here about Koga and that geeky red haired girl that hangs out with your cousin?" Kagura asked, not noticing that she wasn't talking to her real best friend.

"No, what about 'em?" Kagome asked suddenly interested. She was excited to see if her and InuYasha's meddling had gone according to plan.

"Take a look for yourself." Kagura pointed down the hall. Koga and Ayame were walking up the hall, hand in hand, looking deep in the others eyes. They both had matching grins on their faces and Koga was carrying Ayame's books.

"Aww! How sweet! They look so cute together!" Kagome bounced up and down. "I'm going to go congragulate them!" She slammed her locker door, and ran over to them.

"You guys make such a cute couple! When did you start going out?" Kagome asked the new couple.

Ayame and Koga starred at Kikyo for a minute like she was the stupidest person they had ever met. Why was she being so nice all of the sudden? Kikyo was never nice. Kikyo was a cold hearted bitch, who used everyone around her.

"Kikyo! What are you doing? Don't talk to freaks! That will ruin your reputation!" Yura yelled as her, Kanna and Kagura ran over.

Ayame's eyes widened and her face fell. Koga growled at the rude girls for upsetting his women.

"Ayame is not a freak!" Kagome shouted, taking up for her friend. Then, when her, well Kikyo's, friends looked at her like she was clinically insane, Kagome realized what she did wrong. She couldn't take up for Ayame. "She's not a freak…she's an ugly, red haired, band geek with absolutely no sense of style. I mean, look at those pigtails. What are you, four?" Kagome flipped her hair, finishing her very Kikyo-like speech.

Kikyo's friends laughed out loud. Just then InuYasha and Miroku came up to see what was going on.

Ayame's hurt face would leave an imprint in Kagome's mind forever. She didn't mean a thing she said. She loved Ayame like a sister. She hated to see Ayame sad, especially when she caused it.

Ayame ran into their homeroom to where Sango and 'Kagome' already were.

"Do that again, Bitch, and pay." Koga threatened 'Kikyo'. InuYasha slid a protective arm around her waist.

"And you," Koga said, now looking at InuYasha, "Keep your skank away from my Ayame." Koga spun on his heel and stomped into their homeroom. Miroku glared at 'Kikyo', shook his head, and then walked into homeroom.

"What was that about?" InuYasha asked, spinning 'Kikyo' to face him.

"Nothin. Kikyo was just congratulating them and they went off on her. She did nothing wrong. It was that little bitch Ayame." Kagura explained to InuYasha, who didn't believe a word. From what Kagome told him about Ayame, she wouldn't start with Kikyo, no matter how much she hated her.

InuYasha looked down at 'Kikyo' and saw something he didn't usually see, emotion. 'Kikyo' actually looked sorry for what she said. InuYasha had never seen her look sorry for making fun of someone.

There was something up. Something was wrong with Kikyo. Way wrong.

The warning bell rang and everyone went into homeroom. 'Kikyo' glanced at 'Kagome' to see what she was wearing.

'Kagome' wore a pair of black jeans with a red Fender T-shirt and a pair of black Chuck Taylor hightops.

The shoes Kagome was dieing to have on her feet at the moment. These stupid Jimmy Choos sandals were going to cause her feet to fall off.

Kagome sat in Kikyo's seat, surrounded by her friends and talked about stupid stuff. The kind of stuff that doesn't matter except to those girls that are so annoying they make you want to rip out your toenails.

"Ayame, who cares what she said. That's why we hate that stupid bitch." Sango tried to comfort her friend.

"Just suck it up!" 'Kagome' yelled at Ayame rudely.

"Kagome what's gotten into you?" Sango asked. It was lunch now and Kagome had been snippy all day. She didn't seem to care about her friends.

"Hey Kagome." Hojo greeted her. Kikyo looked him up and down. He had on a black Metallica T-shirt, black shorts and black adios.

"Eww. What are you? Goth?" 'Kagome' sneered at her 'boyfriend'. Hojo ignored her remark and ate lunch.

"What's with her?" Miroku asked Sango, who shrugged. Both Koga and Miroku were eating with the girls today because neither could stand Kikyo. Plus, Koga wanted to hang with Ayame and Miroku wanted some time with Sango.

"I don't know, she's never mean." Sango answered, glancing at her 'friend' in concern.

Kagome hurried to the bathroom. She had band practice in five minutes and had to meet Kikyo. She would be able to wear her normal clothes! Yay!

Kikyo was waiting for her when she got there. They both went into their own stall and swapped clothes.

"By the way, from now on, when you're me, stand with your hip to the side and your hands on your hips. You stand like a guy." Kikyo fixed her normal makeup.

"Yea. Whatever." Kagome finished washing off Kikyo's makeup then put on hers. This was so complicated.


	9. How Long

**A/N: **Thanks 4 the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own InuYasha or the song used in this chapter. Its by a really old pop band called Dream. I didn't even remember them until I found this old CD over the summer and popped it in.

Chapter 9: How Long

After band practice Kagome went home. She sat on her bedroom floor, her virgin guitar on her lap, a notebook next to her and a pen in her hand. She was working on a new song.

Kagome would most likely never get the courage to show it to anyone. She wasn't suppose to believe in love. She was the cold hearted, hard core one of the group. Not some sappy scared little girl, but she couldn't help how she felt deep inside.

'_There's a place in my heart, _

_I go when I dream, _

_A place nobody can see, _

_Every night I see love, _

_I see someone who's waiting,_

_Waiting for someone like me, _

_He must be out there, _

_Somewhere, someone for me.'_

Everyone had someone. Rin had Sesshomaru. Ayame had Koga. Kikyo had InuYasha. Sango would have Miroku soon. Who would she have? Hojo? No way. She was definitely not in love with him. If love even existed.

'_Tell me how long, _

_Till I'm not just dreaming, _

_How long till somebody cares, _

_How long till I meet an angel, _

_And give him my heart, _

_When can I start, _

_How long till I fall in love,'_

Did love exist? Everyone seemed to think so. Why didn't anyone love her? What was wrong with her? Was it because she stood like a guy like Kikyo said? Or played guitar? Or was she too ugly?

'_I sit every night, _

_By my window just wishing, _

_And searching for one perfect star, _

_Can anyone hear me, _

_Dunno if you're listening, _

_Please send him right here, _

_To my arms, _

_He must be out there, _

_Somewhere, waiting for me,'_

Did some people go all through life, never having love? Was Kagome one of those people? Would she be alone forever?

_Tell me ho long will it be...' _

Her friends would all grow up and leave. They would have happy live, no time for her. They would want to have kids and hang out with other couples that had kids.

'_Tell me how long, _

_Till I'm not just dreamin, _

_How long, till I meet an angel,_

_And give him my heart, _

_When can I start, _

_How long till I fall in love,' _

Deep in Kagome's heart, she believed in love, and more then ANYTHING she wanted to fall in love. She wanted someone who would love her, forever. She wanted to know what it was like.

'_I always believed, _

_That my dreams would come true, _

_That one of these nights, _

_He would appear, _

_He'd be here in my arms, _

_I see it all so clearly, _

_How it could be, _

_I wish he was kissing me now...' _

If Kagome was supposed to fall in love how much longer would she have to wait? A few days? A week? A month? A year? Forever? Could she wait that long? Did she have a choice?

'_Tell me how long (how long),_

_Till I'm not just dreamin, _

_How long till somebody cares (till somebody cares) _

_How long till I meet an angel (my angel) _

_And give him my heart (heart…)' _

_When can I start, _

_How long till I fall in love (in love),'_

Who could she even fall in love with? There didn't seem to be anyone who was right for her. And what happened when they met Kikyo? They would forget all about her in a second.

'_How long till I fall in love…_

_How long till I fall in love…_

_How long till I fall in Love?'_

Kagome looked down at her lyrics. They were pretty good, but she would never show them to anyone. It would be eo embarrassing. No one needed to know she felt that way. No one.

"Hey, what up?" InuYasha asked, crawling through Kagome's window.

"N..Nothin'," Kagome shut her notebook and held it behind her.

"Is not. Let me see." InuYasha made a grab for it. What was she trying to hide?

"NO! It's mine!"

"Just give it!"

"No! Cut it out! Cut it out!"

"Don't be a baby!"

"I am NOT being a baby! It's mine!"

"OUCH! Don't bite, bitch!" InuYasha cradled his abused wrist.

"Don't be a baby." Kagome mocked.

InuYasha ripped the notebook from her hands and flipped through. In the back of the book was a song entitled 'How Long'.

He read it as Kagome screamed and pounded on his back. It didn't hurt. It just felt like someone was giving him a message.

"Holy shit! That is fuckin awesome," InuYasha handed the notebook back. Kagome grabbed it and hid it under her mattress.

"Don't tell anybody, please." Kagome begged.

"Why not? Aren't you going to play it in public?"

"No! I'm not. I can't. I don't believe in love." Kagome said matter of factly.

"Really now? Then why did the writer of that song want to fall in love?" InuYasha asked, his amber eyes flashing with amusement.

"It's just a song. It doesn't mean anything."

"If it's just a song, then why can't I tell anyone?" InuYasha questioned. He knew this song was how Kagome truly felt. Kagome wanted to fall in love.

"It's….I just….What are you doing here?" She changed the subject.

"I wanted to ask you if you saw how well our plan worked out." InuYasha explained flopping down on her bed.

"Yeah. They certainly look happy. When should we start on Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked, putting her Virgin in it Coffin Case.

"Saturday?"

"Can't. Since we didn't get dresses last week, we are doing it again this week." Kagome explained.

"Why didn't you get dresses last week?"

"Cuz Rin, Kikyo and I made this-" Kagome stopped herself. She almost spilled the beans. How to fix this? How to fix this? "joke. The joke was sort of offensive to the lady who owned the store and we got kicked out." Kagome lied through her teeth.

InuYasha looked at her quizzically. She had paused in the middle of her sentence and began to panic. He was missing something.

"What was the joke?"

"Huh?"

"If the joke was offensive enough to get you thrown out, it must have been bad. What was it?" InuYasha interrogated.

"Umm…I don't remember. Seriously." Kagome lied. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and studied her, trying to decipher if she was lying. The look was so cute and it made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

'_Why did that just happen? I can't like InuYasha, can I? No, of course not. It was just…just…not that. I can't like a jock.' _She thought.

"What songs are you going to play at the wedding?" InuYasha asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we will probably take requests of already famous songs."

"You're not playing any of your own?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. Maybe a few." Kagome answered. She hadn't talked to Rin about it, yet. She couldn't talk to her friends about what songs either. She hardly saw them.

"You should play 'How Long'." InuYasha informed her.

"No, I couldn't." Kagome refused.

"Just once."

"No, its embarrassing!"

"Come on! Its good. At least play it once. Like now." He suggested.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine. Then I will tell everyone about it."

Fine! Just this one time! And don't laugh." Kagome got out her warlock, a purple moto fender pick, (that is the kind of pick that has swirls of white and if you hold it up to the light it looks really cool) and her notebook. Then she plugged in her Marshall amp and classic crybaby Wah-wah.

She began to play, but her guitar was so loud that InuYasha couldn't hear her voice. He walked over and pulled the cord from her guitar.

"I can't hear you," He told her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. Instead of taking time to set up a mic she grabbed her headset mic and put it on her head.

This time InuYasha could hear perfectly. She sounded like a professional. She had a great singing voice and could really play the guitar.

"Wow! Step back Zakk Wylde. Move aside Pat Benatar. Make a run for your money Eddie Van Halen. Kagome's gonna blow you away!" InuYasha shouted once she was done playing.

Kagome laughed and InuYasha beamed. He loved making her laugh. Her whole face lit up and her eyes sparkled. It made InuYasha want to throw her on the bed and…and….

"Are you happy now?" Kagome asked.

"Play something else!"

"Like what?"

"Girl Next Door," InuYasha suggested, he loved hearing her sing that song.

"No."

"Come on. When I'm not here you belt it out." InuYasha reminded her. Kagome blushed and looked at the floor.

"I guess." Kagome gave in.

Later that night, InuYasha and Kagome sat on her bed, laughing at the home videos they were watching. In all of them they were torturing each other.

"I better get going." InuYasha said at nine 'o clock. It was already dark. Since it would be winter soon, each day seemed to be shorter and shorter.

"Okay, see ya." Kagome turned off the old tape.

"Hey, could you… teach me how to play guitar." InuYasha asked. After watching Kagome play, he really wanted to learn.

"Umm, sure. I guess. Why do you want to learn?" Kagome asked, InuYasha perched himself on the edge of the windowsill.

"Just think it looks cool" InuYasha explained. _'Plus, I want to spend more time with you.'_ InuYasha thought to himself. He couldn't say that to Kagome. Kagome was Kagome. She was a band geek. A childhood friend. The girl next door.

That was all she would ever be. The girl next door. Right? _'No. She's more then that.'_ A voice in his head whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." InuYasha waved.

"Later." Kagome said. InuYasha left and she shut her window.

She would definitely see him tomorrow. It was just InuYasha wouldn't realize it, because she would be Kikyo again.

InuYasha went back to his own room, thinking about Kagome's voice. Maybe if he learned guitar, they could play together. That might impress her.

'_Whoa there, Dog Boy. Why do you want to impress her. You are dating her cousin.'_ The stupid voice returned. InuYasha shook the thoughts from his mind and went down to the kitchen for some ramen.

Under his breath he hummed a tune. He hummed Kagome's tune. He hummed 'How Long'.


	10. Date Night

A/N: Hi. So, yeah, here is the next chapter. If anyone who reads this has a community, could you please consider putting this story on it? I'd really appreciate it. This story isn't on one and neither is my other story Just By Luck. (Another InuKag. I don't write anything else.) I'm not exactly sure how I get on one either. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 10: Date Night

It had been a week since the bet started. Earlier that day, they had picked out dresses. It was now 9:45 and Kagome was at Kikyo's. InuYasha was picking 'Kikyo' up there and she had to be ready.

Tonight, Kagome wore a short, tight, light blue, low cut dress. She had on a pair of matching light blue sandals. InuYasha had told her that he was taking her to a club his father owned, the Tetsusaiga. You had to be at least twenty one to get in, but since his father owned it, the rules didn't apply.

Kikyo threw a fit when she realized Kagome was planning on wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers. Apparently, it was better to look good and have your feet fall off, and your ass hang out, then to be comfy.

Kagome was sick of the bet. She hated, no, despised being Kikyo. She looked like a whore everyday. She had to hang out with brain dead girls and let InuYasha touch her. On top of that, Kikyo was ruining her personal life. Her friends were mad at her. They even refused to come over for band practice. Plus, without Kikyo's geek to give her the answers she was failing all of Kagome's tests.

"Kikyo! InuYasha is here!" Kikyo's mom yelled. Kagome hurried down the stairs to meet her 'boyfriend'. When she got their InuYasha leaned in to kiss her, but she dodged him and dashed out the door.

InuYasha was always trying to kiss her. Luckily, so far, she had been getting away. She couldn't kiss him. Kikyo was probably a way better kisser then her. He might be able to tell. She had a feeling if she kept dodging him, Kikyo wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore.

Once they got to the club, the bouncer guys let them pass without a backwards glance. Everyone else was being carded. InuYasha entwined 'Kikyo's' fingers with his.

"Let's dance." He pulled her to the dance floor. Noise that Kagome wouldn't call music in a billion years blared from the huge speakers.

InuYasha was surprised when 'Kikyo' didn't immediately start grinding on him. Instead, her eyes darted from couple to couple, nervously. She looked disgusted with how provocatively everyone was dancing.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked pulling 'Kikyo' to him.

"It's just…I've never been to a dance or a club before. I can't dance." 'Kikyo' whispered, looking embarrassed.

"What? Kik, we come here all the time. You love to dance." InuYasha reminded his girlfriend. 'Kikyo's' eyes widened.

"Oh… Oh yeah. I'm just…umm….just kiddin'. Ha Ha." 'Kikyo' lied. Kagome felt so stupid. She was a seventeen year old girl and she couldn't dance if her life depended on it.

InuYasha pulled her smack up against his body and began to dance. Kagome immediately tensed. This felt dirty. This sort of stuff belonged in a bedroom. Not on a dance floor, in front of one hundred other people. This was like a giant orgy! Gross! Her mom taught her better then this.

"Why are you so tense? Loosen up your hips." InuYasha breathed in her ear. He put his hands on Kagome's hips, and tried to get her to grind him.

Bolts of electricity went off where InuYasha touched her. She had never had a guy touch her so intimately and it was freaking the hell out of her.

Hojo, her only real boyfriend never did anything like that. He thought that stuff should be saved for marriage. Hell, he only French kissed Kagome a hand full of times, and that was only because she instigated it.

Obviously, Kagome was spending WAY to much time with Hojo. He was making her into a sheltered little girl. As soon as this month of Hell was over, Kagome was kicking that pussy to the curb.

Kagome did as InuYasha said and loosened up. She let everything slip from her head. Everything, from Hojo, to the fact that InuYasha thought she was Kikyo. She forgot it all. She focused on InuYasha and her bodies, moving to the rhythm of this 'music'.

By the end of the night, Kagome was dancing like a pro. She was having fun, despite the fact that the music was crap, her friends hated her, and the was her heart raced when InuYasha touched her.

"My feet are killing me." Kagome told InuYasha as he walked her to Kikyo's doorstep.

"Yeah, well, you should have worn sneakers." InuYasha scooped her up in his arms, and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to the door.

"Thanks." Kagome giggled, looking up into InuYasha's eyes. For a moment everything around them seemed to disappear. InuYasha's face came closer to hers.

Kagome let instinct take over. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. InuYasha's lips met her's. Kagome felt like she was on fire. This felt so right. The perfect kiss.

InuYasha pulled back and looked at 'Kikyo', confused. Kikyo NEVER kissed like that. She was always so domineering and controlling. This kiss was soft, slow, and it felt…new.

It mead him feel like he got struck by lightning, in a good way. He got a tingly feeling all through his body. He had seen fireworks, as lame as it sounds. Kikyo's normal kisses never felt like that. They were cold and distant. Bad compared to this.

Kagome saw the confused look on InuYasha's face and felt her heart fall to her feet. She wasn't as good of a kisser as Kikyo. Of course not, Kikyo was always the best. She always would be. Always.

'_Don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself,_

_Spend all my time wishin I was someone else.'_

InuYasha was still holding 'Kikyo', bridal style, in his arms. He couldn't let her down. He wanted to hold her forever.

"You can put me down now." A small voice whispered. It didn't sound like Kikyo's loud, bold voice at all. It was small and timid, sad. Almost like….Kagome's. Maybe the cousins were more alike then they thought.

InuYasha sat 'Kikyo' down on the ground carefully.

"I gotta go." The same sad voice came from 'Kikyo's' body. Then she disappeared into the house, leaving a confused hanyou standing on the porch.

Kagome watched as InuYasha got in his car and left. Then she drove herself home.

God, I love that squiggly line! Well, there, they kissed, even though they didn't realize it. Sorry it's so short. My little cousin is gonna get here any minute and I gotta watch her. See ya Sunday! L8r!


	11. Caught

A/N: Hey again! I'm thinkin of puttin another story up sometime soon, but I'm not sure which. It's either going to be one called Rock Stars Can't Have Girlfriends or one called Real Love is Forever. They r both InuKag. I cant decide which I like better. Eventually I want to put up all my storys. I have A lot. I'm even considering a second to the Girl Next Door. I already have this story finished. Its just a matter of finding time to type it up. I'm NEVER home.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own InuYasha. I really wish I did. This is like really depressing to type it over and over.

Chapter 11: Caught.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome!" A voice yelled in her ear. Kagome rolled over and ignored it. She had made a complete fool of herself last night, and she was never getting out of her bed again. No one was making her get up. Not even the devil himself.

"Kaagooomeeeee! Get up! It's 11:30! Kaaaaggooooooommeeeeeeeeee!" The voice screeched. Kagome grabbed a hold of a stuffed animal she kept near her pillow and launched it at the person.

"Get away, Sota. I'm not in the mood. I had a bad night." Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm NOT Sota. Do I sound like I'm just going through puberty to you?" The voice asked.

"FINE! Whoever the hell you are, get away from me! NOW!" Kagome screamed at the top of her voice.

"Kagome, don't make me do the extreme."

"Go to Hell,"

"I'm serious. You don't want me to do this."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I wouldn't use that language if I were you."

"Shut UP!"

"Fine." InuYasha turned to a hip hop station on her stereo. As soon as the music reached Kagome's ears, she jumped up, ran to the stereo and shut it off. She spun around and faced InuYasha.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Aren't we going to try to hook Miroku and Sango up?" InuYasha reminded her, looking her up and down.

Kagome's hair was a mess and she didn't have any makeup on. She had on a pair of small red underwear and a small white tank top. She looked absolutely stunning. InuYasha wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday.

"Don't know how. Sango wont talk to me." Kagome grumbled, depressed.

"Why not?"

"Cause of this stupid thing I did. My life is falling apart! My friends hate me, I'm failing like all of my classes! I wish I was someone else! I hate myself! My boyfriend couldn't care less about me! He barely touches me! I'm pretending to be someone I'm not! I'm cheating on my boyfriend with this guy! To put the icing on the cake, I may be falling for this guy, that it will never work out with, and is totally in love with someone else!" Kagome fell down on her bed and sighed.

"Wow. That's….a lot. So… who's the guy?" InuYasha asked.

"Huh?"

" The guy you are cheating on your boyfriend with. Who is it?"

"Technically, I'm not cheating on him. It's not against the rules, according to Rin."

"But you are falling for him. Who is it?" InuYasha was getting tired of asking. He just wanted to know who this punk was.

"No one! Okay? No you! I'm not in love because it doesn't exist! It's all crap! I'm not in love! I'm not!" Kagome jumped up and screamed.

InuYasha just watched as the girl had a battle within herself. She seemed to be trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love more then she was trying to convince him. Obviously, she was confused. Kagome didn't know what she was feeling or what she wanted.

"I don't care how he makes me feel! Or how cool he may seem! It's all a lie! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Her voice cracked in the end.

"Kagome, who is this guy?" InuYasha asked for what seem like was the seventy-third time. This jackass, whoever he was, was screwing with Kagome's emotions. He seriously needed his ass kicked.

"I can't tell you." Kagome seemed to be calming down.

"Come on, Kagome. You can tell me anything." InuYasha closed the gap between them and stood in front of her.

"Not this. I can't tell you. It's part of the rules." Kagome shook her head.

"What rules? Kagome, you're not making sense." InuYasha grabbed a hold of her shoulders. She seemed so stressed out. Like something was eating her alive.

"The rules. I can't tell you. Then I'll lose…and he'll….you'll hate me forever." Kagome whispered, fear in her eyes.

"Keh. I won't hate you. I _can't_ hate you." InuYasha said, he looked down at Kagome and smiled. She could be so dumb sometimes.

"InuYasha, just drop it. Ok? I said I can't." Kagome refused. She wasn't going to let Kikyo ruin her life and have to pay Rin fifty dollars. No way. She had to win. She had to.

"Kagome, this obviously bugging you. You have to tell someone about it." InuYasha told her. He had to know what was going on. Maybe if he figured out what was up with Kagome, he'd figure out what was wrong with Kikyo. There might be a connection.

"Stop. I said I can't. I'm not going to tell you." Kagome argued. She couldn't tell him. He already knew to much. She let to much slip.

"Come on, please?"

"No." Kagome said. How did he even get in? Who let him in? Who even said he could be in her room? He was uninvited. He just walked right in and demanded her to start spilling her guts. But maybe, it was because he cared. Really cared.

"Fine. So can you teach me guitar?" InuYasha gave up. She was just to damn stubborn.

"Sure." Kagome pulled on a pair of jeans that were laying on the floor. Then she got out two guitars and two picks. "Here." She handed the Warlock to InuYasha and used her Virgin.

"Why do you always use your Virgin? Is it because you are one?" InuYasha asked. Kagome's jaw dropped. That was TOO personal.

"Can we stick to the topic?" Kagome snapped.

"Oww. Touchy subject." InuYasha teased. He noticed Kagome's angry glare and decided to take her advice, to stick to the topic.

"Okay, so, first, you should learn basics, like this. Here put the guitar down," Kagome put her guitar aside also.

"Your index finger is one, your middle is two and so on. Now the smallest string is numbered six. The thickest is one. There are twenty-three frets on the fret board.

"What is a fret?" InuYasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

The afternoon went by smoothly. Kagome helped InuYasha learn the basics. Like about 4/4 and ¾ beats, a few cords; G, D, and A, but no actual songs yet. She also showed him some finger exercises so you could get your fingers to move quickly over the fret board.

InuYasha got angry with Kagome when she kept telling him nothing sounded right because his claws were too long. She tried to persuade him to cut them, but he threatened to throw her guitar out the two-story window, so she dropped it.

"Thanks for teaching me. Can we do this again?" InuYasha asked as Kagome put the guitars back in her closet.

"Sure." Kagome shrugged. "Although most people pay for lessons you know." She teased. She didn't expect InuYasha to pay her. Just being in his company was enough. As lame as it sounds.

For years, since they stopped talking, Kagome thought InuYasha was a cocky, arrogant, disgusting, hateful, evil, jock. Ok, so he was cocky and arrogant sometimes. And he could be disgusting. And he was a jock. But he wasn't evil. He was funny and could be nice if he wanted to be.

Suddenly, thanks to his lightning quick hanyou speed, he appeared right in front of Kagome. He was so fast, Kagome's nose got smashed against his chest. Kagome pulled back a little and rubbed her sore nose. InuYasha pulled her hand away from her face.

"If you want payment, I'll be happy to give it to you." InuYasha's face came slowly closer to Kagome's. Instead of moving away, like she did before, Kagome tilted her head up to meet his lips half way.

As soon as their lips touched, they were both met with a surge of electricity and immediately deepened the kiss. After a moment, InuYasha's eyes snapped open.

He had tasted this kiss before. He had felt that shock, too. This wasn't new. He had kissed this girl before. But how? He never kissed Kagome before. He sure as hell would remember something like that. Or had he kissed her……..?

Then the pieces of the puzzle came together. It finally clicked. The reason why Kikyo was afraid to kiss him, why she couldn't dance, why she acted nicer and cared more. Why her kisses were sweeter. And why Kagome was suddenly so cold to her friends. They had pretended to be each other.

InuYasha pulled away. "You….you…..what?" Unfortunately, he had overworked his hanyou mind, trying to figure that out and now he couldn't make a coherent sentence. Damn.

As soon as Kagome saw InuYasha's face, she knew he knew. Something about his facial expression gave it away. Judging by his face, he was probably not going to be a happy camper.

InuYasha let go of Kagome and stomped to her closet. He had to see for himself. See if his suspicions were true. He flung open the door and saw exactly what he didn't want to see. Kagome's normal clothes filled half of the closet, the other half was full of Kikyo's clothes. It made his heart drop to his feet.

Kagome could tell by how hard InuYasha gripped the doorknob on the closet door that the shit was about to hit the fan. She could only hope that InuYasha didn't get too mad.

"What is this?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Umm. Well. Ok. I can explain. You see, Rin, dared Kikyo and I to switch places for a month. We had to continue living in our own houses to make it harder. We weren't aloud to tell anyone and if someone found out, we had to pay Rin fifty dollars." Kagome explained, looking at her black and red toenails.

"Why would you do something so stupid? Do you realize how many people this could have hurt? Think about Ayame, your FRIEND. First you made her cry, then Kikyo acted like you didn't care." InuYasha was outraged.

"And worst of all, you played me for a fool! Kikyo and you passed me around like a diary! You were just having fun and kicks!" InuYasha began to see red. He could feel his demon blood begin to take over. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, no matter how bad she pissed him off.

"InuYasha! Calm down! It isn't a big deal! Everything will go back to normal. The way it was before Kikyo and I messed it up! You'll have Kikyo, the real Kikyo, back. Please calm down." Kagome pleaded., backing away from him.

He was scaring her. His claws and fangs were starting to grow and his eyes kept flashing to red, and then back to amber. He was trying to keep his demon under control.

"No it won't be the same. Because Kikyo is never like you. How can I go back to Kikyo after dating you? But, I can't break Kikyo's heart, I love her, but I ……..This is so screwed up." InuYasha seemed to be calming down.

"Umm…sorry." It was the only thing she could think to say.

"Yeah. Sorry doesn't take back screwing with everyone's minds, does it?" InuYasha jumped through her bedroom window and then dropped to the ground.

'_Well, that could have gone worse. Maybe.' _Kagome thought as she started to count out fifty dollars.

There ya go. He finally found out. Didn't go as well as you thought did it. It will get better between them, in a little bit.

**Animelover4ever**: Don't worry, Kikyo will get hers by the end. And it will be painful as Hell.

**Pati**: I'm happy I made your day a little better. I know exactly how you feel. I liked this one guy, and then he asked one of my friends from third grade(I'm in 10 so we have been friends off and on 4 a long time) paint balling. She turned him down, but the rest of the day I felt like hurting them both.


	12. I'd do it all again

A/N: **THIS IS SERIOSLY IMPORTANT! IF U READ THE LAST CHAPTER AND IT CUT OFF AT A REALLY STUPID PART (**it was the part that was explaining what Kagome was teaching InuYasha on the guitar. The last sentence was '_Kagome taught him the basics. Like about 4/4 and-)_** AND THEN IT CUT OFF, GO BACK AND READ THAT CHAPTER. I HAD TO REPOST IT BECAUSE MY COMPUTER IS STUPID. I REPEAT IF THE LAST CHAPTER U READ ENDED MID-SENTENCE GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN. I FIXED IT AND THE ENTIRE CHAPTER IS NOW UP. IF U DON'T _THIS_ CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE HARD TO FOLLOW. **Sorry for any sort of inconvenience my computer did to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do own the song that is in this chapter. It sucks, but its mine.

Chapter 12: I'd do it all again

Kagome paid Rin the fifty dollars. The Rin called Kagome's friends and told them what was going on, so they wouldn't be mad, anymore. She also told Kikyo that she needed to pay up. Rin lied to Kikyo and said that Kagome had accidentally let it slip to InuYasha. God only knew how Kikyo would react if she found out InuYasha had kissed Kagome on purpose.

Of course, Kikyo still over reacted when she found out InuYasha was spending time with Kagome. She threw a huge temper tantrum. Then called InuYasha and gave him an ear full on the subject.

On Monday, Kagome wore a black T-shirt that said 'I do whatever my guitar tells me to do', a pair of jeans and black Chuck Hightops. Ahh. Life was good.

"So that was actually Kikyo for the past two weeks? Why didn't you tell us?" Sango wanted to know. They were sitting in homeroom.

"Because, it was part of the bet. I wasn't allowed to tell. It was against the rules." Kagome explained.

"Well. It's good to have you back." Ayame smiled. She forgave Kagome for being mean while she was pretending to be Kikyo. As far as she was concerned, that had been Kikyo.

"It's good to be back, believe me. I have learnt my lesson for wishing I was Kikyo. Now way in Hell could I dress so sluty and wear heels, everyday." Kagome said. She would miss one thing. InuYasha.

Kagome developed feeling for him in those two weeks. She knew it would never work out. He was Kikyo's. He would never be hers.

She had gotten what she wanted. She had finally fallen in love. But, he didn't love her back. He never would. Love was stupid, and it hurt. Now she understood Nazareth's song 'Love Hurts'.

Love sucked. Kagome wished she had never fell in love. She knew she that was what that strange feeling was as soon as he kissed her in her bedroom. Well, at least, she thought that was love. She would ask Rin how you know if your in love, as soon as she got home from school. Rin definitely knew what love was. She was getting married after all.

The day drug on and on. Every time Kagome saw InuYasha, she looked at her shoes. She couldn't meet his eyes. It was to embarrassing.

Finally, after school, Kagome hurried home. She sprinted in the house and found Rin, their mom, and Rin's fiancée sitting at the kitchen table discussing wedding plans.

"Umm. Can I borrow Rin for a sec?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome why don't you help us out? We could use another persons input." He mother suggested.

"I'd love to mom, but I REALLY need to talk to Rin."

"Why can't you tell me?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Mrs. Higurashi, it is obvious that your younger daughter is feeling things she never felt before and wants to know what it is." Sesshomaru stated carelessly and bored.

"How…?" Kagome asked. What was with this guy?

"I'm a dog demon. I can smell your nervousness." He explained. Rin stood and came over to Kagome.

"Let's go up to my room." Kagome led the way. Once they got up there, Rin sat on Kagome's bed and Kagome leaned against her dresser.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rin asked after a moment of silence.

"How do you know if…you're….in love?" Kagome looked at the floor. After a moment, she glanced up at her big sister. Rin was grinning from ear to ear.

It was so cute! Her little sister, who swore she was never going to fall in love, was asking about it. Was she in love?

"Well, you miss them like crazy when your not with them. You could would do anything for the other person. Every time he looks at you, it feels like your heart stops, and you get this weird sick feeling in your gut. And when you kiss, it feels so…right." Rin explained, smiling the entire time.

"Great. Just great. Now what do I do?" Kagome sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her forehead on her knees.

Rin just stared at the downtrodden girl. Could it be possible that Kagome finally fell in love? But, why did she seem so sad about it?

"Kagome, are you….are you in love?" Rin asked.

"A little." Kagome mumbled.

"With who? Hojo?" Rin had to know who stole Kagome's heart.

"No."

"Then who?"

Kagome glanced up with tears in her eye and Rin immediately knew. Her sister was in love with her fiancée's brother. Their cousins boyfriend.

"How?"

"I don't know! It…it sucks! I can't have him!" A few tears fell, and she angrily wiped them away. Rin hugged Kagome and tried to make her feel better, even though she knew it wouldn't help.

'_What I did was wrong, _

_I never should have went along, _

_With something so stupid, just to make my point, _

_To show them I could do it, _

_Didn't mean to hurt you, _

_I toke your heart and turned it upside down, _

_Shook it all around, _

_I didn't think about the consequences,_

_Didn't think about your heart, _

_Only thought of me from the start,_

_But I'd do it all again, _

_Now it's too late, _

_Can't fix my mistakes, _

_Can't take away the pain, _

_Or make you trust me again, _

_Because I messed with your head, _

_But I'd do it all again, _

_For the first time in my life, _

_I felt something I didn't think was true, _

_I found love in you, _

_You make my heart speed up, _

_And stop, _

_I think about you round the clock,_

_By the time I realized what was happening, _

_I realized I had fallen, _

_I realized I was fallin for you, _

_When I finally realized that was in love with you, _

_It was too late, _

_You discovered my dirty secret, _

_You found out what I was in to, _

_And that was the end, _

_You never spoke to me again, _

_Now it's to late, _

_Can't fix my mistakes, _

_Can't take away the pain, _

_Or make you trust me again, _

_Still, I'd do it all again, _

_If I could do it over, _

_I'd do it all the same, _

_Just to get to know you, _

_Just to get to love you, _

_Just to fall for you, _

_Even if it has to end, _

_I'd do it all again, _

_Just so I could love you, _

_I'd do it all again,'_

Kagome reread her lyrics. It was her newest song. After Rin left, she began to write. She poured her shook up heart onto the piece of notebook paper.

Her friends were coming over soon to practice, and she was going to show them her two latest songs. Kagome went downstairs to get a snack while she waited.

"Kagome, you and the girls are going to play at my wedding, right?" Rin asked, when she saw Kagome. They were still working on wedding plans.

"Sure."

"What is your bands name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sacred Arrow." Kagome answered grabbing a pack of crackers. "Are there any certain songs you want us to play?"

"Nope. You choose. I want all of them to be originals that you wrote." Rin explained.

"Ok. Were still going to play a few classics. At least for your first dance as a married couple." Kagome shoved her crackers into her mouth.

"So what did you need to talk to Rin about?" Kagome's mom asked her.

"Mom, I told you, it's personal." Kagome said for like the thirty forth time.

"What's personal?" Ayame asked, walking into the kitchen with Sango.

"Nothin." Kagome answered quickly. "Let's go up to my room." She led her friends upstairs.

Sango immediately spotted a notebook lying on Kagome's bed. She ran over and began flipping through it. It was Kagome's lyric notebook. Normally, Kagome would be spazzing out and taking the notebook from her, but she was surprisingly docile.

Ayame sat down and read over Sango's shoulder. Kagome still wasn't freaking out.

"Wow, Kag, these are good," Sango said, referring to the two newest songs.

"Yeah, and they're both about love." Ayame teased her.

"I know." Kagome answered softly.

"I thought you didn't believe in love," Ayame taunted, trying to get a rise out of Kagome. She was acting weird.

"I didn't." Kagome said, "But it seems to believe in me."

"What?! Your in love?" Sango and Ayame asked simultaneously, looking up from the notebook.

"Sorta."

"With who?" Sango asked.

That's when they realized why Kagome had let them read the lyrics. She hadn't been paying attention. She had been gazing out her window with a sad, soft, smile of her face. She was staring into the window next door. It was InuYasha's room. Lk

"Kagome, please don't tell me its _him._" Sango begged, knowing falling for InuYasha would only lead in Kagome's heartbreak.

"Well……" Kagome let her sentence hang. She could see InuYasha laying on his bed with earphones in his ears, listening to music.

"Oh, God, Kagome. He's dating your cousin. It can't happen." Ayame said, softly. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but Kagome needed to know. Ayame couldn't let her go on thinking it was possible, that would only hurt her more.

"I know." Kagome answered, turning away from the window. The more she watched InuYasha, the more wished she was still pretending to be Kikyo. Then she would still get to talk to him. L

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sango asked, she knew if she was in Kagome's place, she would be contemplating murder.

"Of course, but what can I do?" Kagome flopped down on her bed.

"That's the spirit! What can you do!? I say, you break them up!" Ayame decided for Kagome. "It could be great. You would be having fun, getting InuYasha and stealing him from your cousin. You could make her cry!"

"No guys, I couldn't. I can't break them up. Their happy. It would be wrong. I can't destroy someone's happiness for my own. Plus, he would rather have Kikyo." Kagome explained.

Sango and Ayame nodded. They had known Kagome for a long time. She would rather see the people around her happy, then have her own happiness. Even if it meant she was miserable.

"But how do you know he would rather be have Kikyo?" Sango wanted to know. Kikyo really wasn't great looking. Kagome was prettier.

The only thing Kikyo had going for her was being a slut and her body, which was a little to thin. The girl was like a stick. No curves. Who wanted that? She wore too much makeup and had squinty, ugly, eyes. Plus, Kikyo had absolutely no personality.

"Because, ever since we were little everyone liked Kikyo better. It's just the way it is." Kagome shrugged.

"But your so much better." Ayame argued. Kagome didn't answer. She just laid back on her bed and stared into space.

Yesterday I realized that you couldn't see the zigzag line I could. It disappears when I post. Here I am going on a bout a line that you guys can't see. You probably thought I was high or something. Anyway. I'm not sure if I will be able to post next Sunday. My dad is going hunting up at the cabin, so I have to go to my cousin's house. I might be able to. In case I can't, I am going to update as often as possible since I'm off for like six days. I wont be able to update every day because I will be busy for Thanksgiving, a party or two, and of course Christmas shopping.

Thinking of Christmas, I got a new idea for a Christmas fanfiction, so look for it. I think I'm going to call it either Santa Can You Hear me, or My Only Wish This Year. Catch ya later!


	13. Confused

A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter is, like, really short. I know they should be longer, but I don't want to over write the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song The Girl Next Door. That is owned by Saving Jane.

Chapter 13: Confused

The sky was pitch black with tiny specks of light. A few clouds hung in front of the quarter moon. The night air was chillier then it had been the night before. The nights were steadily getting colder as summer went out and fall set in.

InuYasha hated the thought of summer leaving. It meant that all the girls would put away their skimpy, summer clothes. It meant that he wouldn't have a vacation until Thanksgiving. It meant that this was the last year everyone would get to hang out together, it was their senior year.

Normally the thought of leaving for college and beginning a life of his own was exciting. Although, he would have to leave all his friends. He didn't want to leave Miroku, Koga, and Kikyo, or the football team behind. Even reminding himself that Miroku and Koga applied to the same college as him didn't help. Right now, his mind was on something else. More important things then college.

Like Kagome and Kikyo. InuYasha was so confused. Three weeks ago he was sure he loved Kikyo, but now….he wasn't sure.

The past two weeks of his life had been great. It was so fun with Kikyo showing emotion. It seemed like she finally accepted him for him. Not just as the most popular guy in school, but as InuYasha.

Then, the last two weeks had been stolen from him. His new, happy Kikyo wasn't even Kikyo, but a whole other girl. The old emotionless Kikyo was back. And his new Kikyo turned out to be her cousin.

At least Kikyo was back to the girl he fell in love with. Not the new weird Kikyo. Good old emotionless Kikyo, who wished he was a full human.

His Kikyo didn't accept him for him. His Kikyo was mean to everyone. Who was cold, but easy. His Kikyo who was perfect.

In all ways, she was perfect. She had a great body, all the guys wanted her. She didn't play hard to get. She was easy and experienced. Kikyo also had this attitude that made her stand out in a crowd. She was what every guy wanted.

On the other hand, Kagome's body was just as hot, if not hotter. But, she wasn't popular, or east to get. She was inexperienced. Kagome was geeky and had an attitude that gave off bad vibes. Vibes that warned you to stay away.

Kikyo was high maintenance and preppy. She always got her way, no matter what. She'd do anything to win and come out on top. Even if she had to cheat. She made herself someone most people would love. She was favored and loved by many.

Kagome was laid back and easy going. She was sort of punk, with a screw-the-world-attitude. She tried to be the best she could be. She never tried to be anyone other then Kagome, that wasn't her style. She was backward and outcasted.

InuYasha thought he knew what kind of girl was his type. The Kikyo type of girl. Preppy, beautiful, smart, hot, and popular. Lately, it seemed like he might have been wrong. Maybe that wasn't his type.

InuYasha glanced out his bedroom window and looked into Kagome's. Earlier she had been crying about something, and her sister tried to cheer her up. Then after she calmed down, her friends came. InuYasha couldn't hear what they were saying because her window was closed, but she seemed sad. Really sad.

Was it because he had gotten so mad at her? But why would that make her cry? A part of him, his human part, wanted to see what was wrong with her, but another side, his demon side, was still to angry to talk to her. And now, because of Kagome, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. And that really made him mad.

Right now, she was sitting on her bed, with her Virgin guitar, strumming and singing, then she would set it aside, and scribbled in her lyric notebook. Then she would grab her guitar again. Kagome was probably writing a new song. Something Kikyo would never do. EVER.

InuYasha sighed and turned away from his window. When did his life get so complicated? It used to be so easy. But as soon as he started hanging with Kagome it screwed up.

He had to get a grip. Kikyo was his girlfriend. His one and only true love. Forever. _Forever. _ Was it just him or did those words sound sickening?

Hi again. Sorry it was so short. Bye Everyone! Have a Happy Thanksgiving Holiday!


	14. Ditching

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 14: Ditching

The next day Kagome wore a tight, black, Coffin Case tank top and a pair of black jeans, black Chucks, and a black Coffin Case zipper hoodie. All black. Sure, people would say she was gothic, but she didn't give a hoot. She felt depressed, and sad, and angry. She flet black, empty, and cold, so she wore what fit her mood.

She left her black hair down and put on her black makeup a little bit heavier then usual. She didn't want to go to school, but she wasn't going to say home with her mom. So, she went downstairs, jumped in her car, and drove to school.

It was really cold out, os she zipped up her hoodie and pulled up her hood. She headed into the building and was greeted with a heartbreaking sight.

InuYasha was playing tonsil tennis. It made Kagome's heart feel like someone ripped it out and stabbed it with a fork. Obviously, there was no chance of them breaking up.

She blinked rapidly and bit her lip, hard, to keep the tears from leaking. Stuffing her hands in her pockets and lowering her head, Kagome headed to a place she wouldn't see them. The band room.

Kagome arrived late to homeroom, because she didn't want to chance seeing InuYasha and Kikyo again. She grabbed the books she needed for her first to periods from her locker, and decided to leave her hoodie.

When Kagome entered the room, all eyes turned to her. The teacher asked if she had a late pass, and marked her tardy when she said no.

She was halfway to her seat when her teacher stopped her. "Higurashi, lower your hood. It's disrespectful to leave it up." She scolded. Kagome sighed and did as she was told. Relieved she had washed off all her makeup. She had cried once she reached the band room, and her makeup ran. Now her face was clean, but her eyes were red, and puffy.

"Hey. We didn't think you were coming." Ayame said when Kagome sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Worse. Reality struck, and I feel so stupid." Kagome buried her head in her arms.

"Why? What's wrong?" Koga asked. He was sitting next to Ayame. Since attendance was taken long before Kagome came in, they were allowed to sit wherever they wanted.

"Nothing." Kagome mumbled.

"Obviosly, it something. Were you crying?" Miroku asked from the seat behind her.

"Ugh. Is it _that_ obvious?" Kagome whined.

"Sort of. Is it about Hojo?" Koga wanted to know. Kagome's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"Hojo! I completely forgot about him!" Kagome moaned.

"Kagome's in love." Ayame told the guys.

"I'm guessing not with Hojo." Miroku stated.

"Dude! Did you cheat on Hojo?" Koga asked.

"No! Umm….not technically….I guesss. Well…does a kiss count…one kiss?"

"Yes!" The guys yelled causing the rest of the class to look their way. Well, everyone except for InuYasha and Kikyo, who were to busy eating each other's faces off.

"I have to break it off with him! I have to find him! Then I'm getting the hell out of here." Kagome said as the bell rang.

"Wait, your gonna ditch school? Can we join?" Sango asked.

"Sure. Meet me at the back door in five." Kagome said, as she dashed out of the room, looking for Hojo. She found him leaving the library.

"Hojo. We need to talk." Kagome told him and led him to a deserted hallway.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't think we should date anymore." She broke the news to him. His face dropped. "We..we never spend time together." True. They didn't. "I think we should see other people."

"Why?" He asked, sinking to the floor.

"Because it doesn't make sense. It's not you. It's me. Actually, it is you." Kagome told him. "You are to much of a goody goody. You don't believe in _anything_ before marriage. Not even kissing! But it's not just you. It's me too. I gotta split. Sorry!" Kagome took off down the hall, leaving Hojo behind.

When she reached the backdoors she stopped. It wasn't just Ayame and Sango waiting for her, but Miroku, Koga, InuYasha, and Kikyo also. Kagome felt like screaming. She was ditching to get away from them, from _him_ and now they were coming.

"So what are we going to do?" Kikyo asked, putting her hand on her hip. Well, there went all the things she had planned. No running away to Vegas and changing her age for Kagome today.

"Well, I'm going to leave and go home. You can do whatever you want." Kagome answered and brushing past and walking out of the unlocked doors.

"I thought we were going to do something all together." Miroku said.

Kagome stopped walking and turned around. She looked at everyone individually. Sango had been her friend since kindergarten. Her best friend who stuck up for her and stuck by her. One of the few people who she could really trust. She knew she would be friends with Sango for the rest of her life.

Ayame was her other best friend. They had met in third grade and instantly hit it off. She cared about her friends more then anything. Ayame was also one of the only people Kagome could trust.

Miroku was the perverted boy that had been after Sango forever. He seemed like a good friend and a good boyfriend for Sango.

Koga, who had had a crush on her and finally noticed Ayame. He was a really sweet guy and was pretty cool.

Kikyo, the girl everyone compared her to. The girl who mad darkness thrive in Kagome's heart. The girl she despised more then anyone else in the world.

And lastly, InuYasha, who Kagome was in love with. The boy she could never have. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment.

"No. I don't want to hang out. I'll catch you guys later." Kagome walked away, got in her car and drove home.

InuYasha watched as Kagome pulled away. He knew why she didn't want to hang out. It was because of him. He noticed how she looked at him when refused their offer.

She must have been mad at him. Maybe because he had gotten so mad at her, yet not at Kikyo.

But that was only because Kikyo didn't mix up his feelings. She was safe. He knew what he felt, before Kagome came along.

Now he mad out with Kikyo, trying to feel just a spark of electricity he felt when he kissed Kagome.

"Kagome, what are you doing home?" Her mom asked when she came through the door.

"I didn't feel good."

"Why, dear? Are you coming down with the flew?" Her mom hurried over and pressed her hand to Kagome's forehead.

"No. It's not the flew. I just feel like…..never mind." Kagome couldn't explain it to her mom.

"Like what?"

"Like someone stole my heart, played catch with it for a while, then smashed it in the vice grip. And then shoved the remnants of it back down my throat." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, are you…in love?" Her mom asked.

"If you wanna put a label on it." Kagome snapped.

"Oh, Kagome! That's wonderful!" Her mom screamed and hugged her.

"No, it's not wonderful! It's tragic! It's the worst thing that has ever happened to me! Because I can't have him! Ever! He's taken! He's in love, but not with me! And I see him with her EVERYWHERE! And their all kissing and swapping spit!" Kagome collapsed into a chair.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It's InuYasha. Kikyo's boyfriend. She get everything mom! Friends, popularity, looks, grades, love, guys, charisma, athletic abilities, and now him! And what do I get? Two friends, the ability to play the guitar and sing. It not fair!" Kagome yelled.

'_I get a little bit; she gets a little more,_

_She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door.' _

Thanks 4 the reviews!

**TheFoxGirlKitsune: **Umm, which song r u talking about? The one I use a lot is the Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. The one called 'I'd do it all again' I wrote.

**Yashie-and-Kags-Forever-** I know exactly how you feel with the whole love thing. Never thought I would be admitting this, but since I don't know u and u most likey make fun of me, Ill say it. I think I may be in love to, and god is that feelin annoying. People keep goin 'awwww…. Your in love, when his name is mentioned your eyes sparkle.' I hate it so far. I don't exactly believe in love. Its one of those unsolved things to me.


	15. Evil Plan 2: Sango and Miroku

**A/N**: Thanx for the reviews! This chapter is kinda funny. If you are MirSan fans, then this is your chapter. I still didn't get the spell check fixed so bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: If I did own InuYasha, **which I don't**, I would have made him confess his love for Kagome and Kill Kikyo with his sword.

**Chapter 15: Evil Plan # 2: Mission: Sango and Miroku **

Kagome sat on her bed, writing a new song, when Koga and Ayame barged in.

"Hey," Ayame said flopping down on Kagome's bed next to her. Kagome closed her notebook and put her guitar in the closet.

"I'm sensing you're here for something." Kagome took her seat back on her bed.

"Just to see how you were. Everyone was a bit bummed when you bailed on us. Especially, InuYasha." Ayame told her, grinning.

"Hey, if Miroku and I known, we never would have invited him and her." Koga finally spoke up.

"Know what?" Kagome asked. _'He better not know or I will be burying one red headed wolf tonight.'_ She thought.

"You know, about InuYasha." Koga answered. Kagome turned to glare, murderously, at Ayame.

"He's my boyfriend, it slipped." Ayame giggled nervously. "Anyway, we came to check up on you and discuss Sango and Miroku."

"It's obvious they like each other, but how can we get them together?" Koga asked.

"Okay, this will be trickier then when InuYasha and I got you two together." Kagome thought aloud, forgetting she was supposed to be mad, because Koga and Miroku knew her secret.

"Wait. Hold the phone. You set us up?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. You didn't figure that out?" The couple shook their heads, and Kagome moved on. "Anyway. Our first obstacle is getting Miroku to stop groping Sango. If he stopped that, I think Sango wouldn't be able to resist him."

"I got it!" Koga shouted. "You see, my dad works for this electric shock therapy company….." Koga began.

Sango sat on her couch watching the movie 'Independence Day' for the forty-seventh time. She was in a pair of blue jeans, her only pair that didn't have holes, and a quarter sleeve, black shirt that had their bands name on it, and a flaming hot pink, sacred, arrow.

The doorbell rang and her little brother, Kohaku, sped to the door to answer it. Sango hurried after him.

Miroku stood on Sango's doorstep, psyched that she finally agreed to go out with him. Well, not so much her, but her friends agreeing for her. Oh well. He still got a date with Sango. The girl of his dreams.

Of course, Miroku would have been a little more comfortable if Koga, Ayame, and Kagome hadn't wired him and put those little round thingys all over his belly and chest. It was bad enough that they put them on him, but they were also watching him with a camera.

He wasn't exactly sure what would happen, but he wasn't supposed to grope Sango or something bad would happen. Very bad, and painful, according to the group, who was currently set up in Kagome's room.

It was a good thing the tiny camera, mic, and shock thingys were wireless. It would be pretty funny looking if they weren't.

Sango's little brother, Kohaku answered the door, grinning evilly.

"Hey Kohaku. Is Sango ready?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, she's coming. I heard her and her friends talking on the phone, and Sango said you have a sweet ass. And Sota, Kagome's little brother, said he heard her talking to Kagome, and Sango told her that she has secretly had the hots for you since seventh grade." Kohaku confided.

Ayame, Koga, and Kagome broke into a fit of laughter. If only they could have seen Miroku's face.

"Did Sango really say that stuff?" Koga asked, holding his stomach.

"No we paid Kohaku to tell Miroku that." Kagome said, between giggles. The group continued to laugh evilly.

Sango came to the door and hit Kohaku in the back of the head. "I never said that!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Why Sango, you look beautiful," Miroku complimented, pulling a single white rose out form behind his back. Sango gasped in surprise and took the flower.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Sango squealed in delight and ran off to put it in a vase full of water.

"So what else did she say about me?" Miroku asked Kohaku, who had been making gagging sounds. Kohaku perked up at his name and grinned evilly.

"Good thinking with the rose, Kagome." Ayame said.

"Yeah. Now I just wish it was a dozen roses." Kagome laughed, imagining how Sango would have reacted then.

"Why white? I thought girls liked red." Koga questioned.

"Girls don't always like red roses. Sango's favorite rose is white. She just prefers them that way. Ayame on the other hand, prefers pink roses." Kagome explained. Ayame blushed, and Koga made a mental note of that.

"And what's your favorite?" Koga asked Kagome.

"Why?"

"Just in case we ever want to hook you up with someone." Koga glanced towards InuYasha's room.

"Don't. Promise me you wont ever, EVER do that. Promise." Kagome said, seriously.

"Okay, okay, I promise," Koga promised. Kagome turned to Ayame.

"I promise, too." Ayame added. The group got quiet and watched the TV screen, that held Sango and Miroku's date.

"Black. My favorite rose is black." Kagome answered.

Okay, let's go!" Sango said, reappearing in front of Miroku, interrupting the conversation between him and Kohaku.

"Okay, seeya Kohaku." Miroku called as Sango shut the door behind her. His hand snaked around her waist, then slowly slid down.

SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!

'_Oh, so that's what those alien-like thingys do.'_ Miroku thought in pain.

"Ayame! You didn't have to hold the 'zap' button for THAT long." Koga scolded his girlfriend, who just laughed.

"Maybe it will teach him a lesson." She suggested.

"Maybe it will deaden all his nerves so he can't ever do it again." Koga tried not to smile, and act stern, but it was hard. Ayame was so bubbly and full of laughter.

"Problem solved!" Ayame shrieked happily, giving him an extra 'zap' by accident. "Opps!"

Later that night, after their dream date, Miroku walked Sango to her front door.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sango asked for the billionth time that night. Every time he groped her and she slapped him, the poor boy would start convulsing. She was afraid that she finally hit him so hard it knocked a screw loose.

"No need to worry my dear Sango. I'm fine." Miroku assured her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His hand slowly made it's way to her butt, and for once she didn't mind…….

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!

Koga and Kagome gapped at Ayame, who was still in control of the buzzer. She giggled nervously.

"I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to zap him that time," Ayame laid down the zapper and innocently grinned.

"What the hell was that?" Sango asked. Miroku rubbed his chest in pain. Quickly, in one motion, she pulled his shirt over his head and gasped. About six or seven electrodes covered Miroku's chest.

"Miroku, you better explain, now." Sango threatened.

"Okay. Okay! It was all Koga, Ayame, and Kagome's idea. It was so I wouldn't grope you! I'm so sorry Sango!" Miroku apologized, handing over his tiny camera. Sango looked in it outraged.

"Umm… I'm guessing we got caught." Koga said cowering in fear with the girls in a corner. Sango's angry face had just come over the TV screen.

"Yea, guess so." Kagome agreed.

"It was nice knowin ya'll." Ayame buried her head in Koga's shoulder. Kagome grabbed her notebook and pencil.

"I'll leave my notebook and songs to Sango. I'll leave my Virgin to InuYasha since he gets a kick out of teasing me about it. My clothes will go to…ummm…..Sango." Kagome quickly wrote out her will.

Thanx for the reviews


	16. Stupid, sluty whore

A/N: YAY!!! I LOVE this chapter because… well, I can't tell you but you will see why when you read it. I'm so happy. It's about damn time this happened! It's been like fifteen chapters before this one (duh) and I don't know how I got through all the InuYasha and Kikyo make out scenes. That will make your skin crawl.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 16: Stupid, cheating, sluty whore.

Koga sat in Ayame's seat and Ayame set on her desk, right in front of Koga, giving him a nice view. Sango sat in Miroku's lap at her desk. Kagome sat at her own desk, between the two couples.

She had cheered up a bit when Miroku and Sango started going steady. She liked to see people happy. For the most part, Kagome was still in her slump. It was obvious she was trying her best to get over InuYasha, but it didn't seem to be working to well.

She was still wearing a lot of black. A sure sign of her depression. Today she wore a tiny, black, I Love Metal T-shirt, with a skin tight, black and red mesh, spider web, long sleeve shirt underneath. She had on a short black skirt that had red strings going up the sides. She also had on black and red, spider web nylons, that matched her shirt perfectly. The outfit was completed with a pair of black chucks with red laces.

Her friends, being in happier moods, didn't wear anything quite as gothic.

Ayame's red hair was pulled in pigtails, like always. She had on a pair of faded blue jeans that had holes in the knees and at her butt. She had a white T-shirt on that had AAR written in black. Ayame had on a pair of light grey converse oxfords on her feet.

Sango had on a pair of dark blue capris, and a black t-shirt that said 'I'm not WITH the drummer, I AM the drummer.' She had on a pair of old worn out black Bams.

The gang went from class to class as the day drug on. They prayed the clock would speed up to 2:30.

During seventh period, the last period of the day, Kagome was called to the guidance office. She got out of class early, but what did the counselor want? Since she entered high school, she had never gone there.

Kagome went to the guidance office and was immediately taken back to a smaller room by the counselor, Mrs. Kappie.

Mrs. Kappie looked about thirty. She had short, blonde, hair and a slim frame. She had on a fake, caring smile that reminded Kagome of a Barbie doll.

"Now, Ms. Higurashi, I was asked to talk to you because all of your teachers noticed a sudden change. Your grades have dropped, you're moodier, very depressed, sad, and wearing all black. Plenty of kids wear all black and, I know, you were never a pink and frills kind of girl, but what's causing this? What's on your mind?" Mrs. Kappie asked, sitting across from Kagome.

"Okay, Lady, I don't want to hear your psycho babble. My cousin and I were dared to switch places for a while. While she was me, my grades dropped. I'm getting them back up. I'm not into drugs of any kind. As for being moodier, that's none of your business." Kagome answered.

"Come on Kagome, what's wrong?"

"PMS." Kagome answered, standing and leaving the room, annoyed. She went to her locker instead of going back to class for the remaining two minutes.

School was over and football practice was finished, InuYasha just had to go to his locker to retrieve a book he forgot. Then he could go home.

As he passed the library, he glanced in. A girl with long, ebony hair in a low pony tail, was making out with a skinny nerd, who wore thick, black, glasses. InuYasha looked away, but then did a double take. That girl looked a whole lot like Kikyo. As he looked closer, he realized it was Kikyo.

Anger instantly flared up inside of him. How could she? Kikyo was HIS girlfriend. Not that geeks! His!

InuYasha marched in the library and yanked her away from the geek.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He demanded, biting his tongue, trying to keep in control.

"I, umm, he pushed himself on me! Go get him InuYasha!" Kikyo lied.

"You think I'm going to fucking believe that? I can't believe you! You are a fucking slut! What did I ever see in a whore like you? We're through, bitch!" InuYasha stormed out of the school, forgetting the book he needed to get.

The entire ride home InuYasha's demon blood threatened to take over. His claws and fangs kept growing longer and shorter, as he lost and gained control. Finally, when he reached home, his demon blood toke over.

He ran into the house on a rampage, destroying couch cushions, the TV, the computer, lamps, the table and the microwave. He went up to his room and slammed the door. He shredded pictures of Kikyo, he overturned his bed, and put slashes in his walls.

Then, he saw her. Kikyo. She was sitting on her bed, not paying attention to him, messing with her guitar. Without thinking, InuYasha jumped out of his bedroom window, and climbed the tree outside of Kagome's room. He smashed the window pane, and entered, growling lowly at the girl.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the crazed demon in front of her. InuYasha's eyes were red with blue pupils. His claws and fangs were longer then normal and the worst part of all was, he was advancing on her.

"InuYasha. What's wrong? It's just me. Kagome." She heard a tremor in her voice. At the sound of her name, the blue pupils disappeared from his eyes. She _wasn't _Kikyo. He stopped moving.

Kagome bit her lip and approached the boy in front of her, slowly. She stood in front of him, fear shinning in her eyes. She reached up and began to rub his dog ears, trying to ignore his hostile growls.

"Please stop, InuYasha. Don't become a demon." Kagome began to get a little more courage. She brought her hands down from his ears and hugged him, burying her face in the folds of his shirt. When he growled, she hugged him tighter.

Kagome could feel the tension in his body as he fought for control. His demon claws scratched her back, ripping through both of her shirts, and drawing blood.

What was wrong with him? Why was he mad? If she knew what was wrong, she could fix it. Was it something she did? Kagome looked in his room to get an idea.

His room looked like a tornado hit it. Papers were scattered everywhere. If only she could get a closet look.

InuYasha's claws slashed across her back again, this time deeper, drawing more blood. Kagome gasped in pain and tightened her grip on him. He clawed at her back again, leaving his claws imbedded in her back. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as pain seared through her.

"Why are you doing this InuYasha? I love you! Do you hate me that?" Kagome cried out not thinking.

The words echoed through InuYasha's mind. Those three words that could change everything. Had she truly just said that? His claws shrunk, along with his fangs, and his eyes returned to amber. As his claws shortened, they pulled out of her back.

"Did…did you just say that…." InuYasha didn't finish his sentence. Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes. Her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Umm… your bleeding!" Kagome changed the subject by pointing at the wounds he received from crawling through her broken window.

"And you're not?" He asked. Kagome hurried away and came back a minute later with medical supplies. She bandaged up the cuts on his arms, chest, and back.

"All done!" She cried happily, praying to God that he had forget she had said those three words.

"Take off your shirt." InuYasha demanded.

"What?!"

"Well, I have to do you, too!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, both blushed. "You're bleeding…I have to….ya know..." InuYasha tried to fix what he said earlier and held up a band aid to get his point across. He couldn't form words very well at the moment.

"I can do it myself." Kagome insisted.

"You can not! Just take off your shirt!" InuYasha ordered. Kagome glared at him for a moment, before removing her T-shirt, revealing her skin tight spider web shirt.

InuYasha really wished he hadn't destroyed the back of her shirt. That shirt looked really hot on her.

"I'm leaving my bra on." Kagome announced, as she began to carefully pull off her shirt so it wouldn't rip more.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to take it off." InuYasha snapped blushing. He watched her struggle peel the fabric from her body. "Need help?"

"No! I can do it!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"When did you become gothic?" InuYasha asked trying to get the shirt over her head.

"I'm not gothic! I just like this outfit." Kagome defended herself.

"Oh, fuck it." InuYasha said and used his claws to rip off Kagome's shirt, just as the bedroom door opened.

"Kagome, I really like this new stuff you wrote for Inu-" Rin looked up from her sisters notebook and took in the scene before her.

A shirtless InuYasha was ripping the shirt off Kagome. Both stood stock still, wide eyed, caught in the act.

"InuYasha! How nice to see you! I wont ask you what you are doing here, since that's obvious. You're deflowering my baby sister!" Rin squealed, delighted her sister got the guy.

"No one is deflowering anyone! It's not what it looks like!" Kagome shouted. "Right InuYasha?" Kagome glanced at InuYasha only to find him gawking at her shirtless form. Men. Such horn dogs.

"Yea. Sure. Kids listen up. Mom is in the kitchen and Sota's next door, so keep it down. Have fun!" Rin left the room.

"We may have a hard time explaining that one." Kagome said, dully.

"Yeah. Just a tad. Now sit!" InuYasha forced Kagome to sit on her floor, and he sat behind her. He put his shirt back on.

The scratches across her back weren't as deep as he feared, although he could tell she would always have scars from where is claws sunk in.

"Sorry." InuYasha apologized, as he wiped the blood off her back.

"Not your fault. You couldn't control it." Kagome shrugged off the apology, looking for anything to get her mind off of InuYasha's hands on her back.

"I could really have hurt you." _And I don't want that at all. I don't want anything to hurt you. _

"So…why did you go red eyed demon boy on me?" Kagome wanted to know.

"I saw Kikyo with that Ernie guy and got ticked off." InuYasha put peroxide on a cotton ball, and then rubbed it over Kagome's scratches. She hissed in pain.

"Oh. So what does that have to do with why you broke my window?"

"In my moment-"

"Moment?" Kagome asked cutting him off.

" In my moment**s** of rage, I thought you were Kikyo. When I got over here, and realized you weren't her, I couldn't gain control." InuYasha carefully placed band aids on her back, taking his time.

"Oh." And once again, he thought she was Kikyo. Would Kagome always be stuck in Kikyo's shadow?"

"Done." InuYasha announced. Kagome jumped up and grabbed the first shirt that her hands touched. It was a hot pink shirt that said 'if you think I'm a bitch, you should meet my cousin.'

"Good one," InuYasha commented dryly, when he saw her shirt.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, walking toward the downtrodden boy. His eyes clouded over and he hung his head.

"No…I thought she was true love, ya know? And then she does that. I just figured …we would always be together." InuYasha said, his heartbreak evident in his voice.

Kagome didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Most things would only make him feel worse. She never experienced heartbreak. Sure, she felt heartache, but that was only a portion of the pain one felt when their heart actually broke.

'_He needs a friend right now. Not a lovesick girl, a friend.' _A voice in her head said. Kagome walked over and hugged him.

"I thought she was 'the one'. I figured we would get married." InuYasha held on to Kagome like she was a life line.

Kagome rubbed his back, in effort to comfort him. He was holding her so close, she didn't see the tears, that he refused to let fall, that filled his eyes.

InuYasha sat on Kagome's bed, watching her clean up the mess he made when he came in her window. It had been hours since he tried attacking her. Earlier, she had forced him to eat some ramen for supper. It was 9:00 now and InuYasha didn't feel like going home.

"Ummm….Kagome….do you mind if I stay here tonight? I feel better around you." InuYasha said soflty.

"Of course you can stay. I have to change into my pajamas. I'll be right back." Kagome grabbed her pajamas from her dresser and headed to the bathroom.

She wore a pair of short-shorts and a tight T-shirt with Tiger on it that said 'I'm the only one.' Kagome came out to find InuYasha in only boxers, sitting on her floor with an extra pillow from her bed.

"What are you doing? Get off the floor and get in my bed." Kagome ordered, crawling in her bed. InuYasha hesitantly got in after her.

They laid in her bed, facing each other. Suddenly, InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him, and Kagome immediately pulled back.

"Don't," InuYasha pleaded. He looked so alone.

"Ok." Kagome whispered, moving back to him. She ran her finger through his hair until he fell asleep.

Thanks for the reviews. It took me 4ever to type this cuz my cousin Derrik kept buggin me.(he is pure evil. The little bitch just told me its snowing out cuz I really want it to snow and it's not. I was all excited.i hate him.Just like I hate someone else..) Anyway. Sorry if Inu is like WAY out of character, but I broken heart will do that to ya. Heartbreak makes some of the strongest people babys. So yeah. It makes me a normally hyper person, quiet and docile. Believe me, it blows.


	17. Friends or More?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**Chapter 17: Friends or More? **

InuYasha woke up and smiled at the girl next to him. They hadn't even done anything, other then sleep, and he felt happy. His girlfriend had cheated on him, but he was happier then ever. As weird as that was.

Kagome, somehow, managed to make everything better. She had made him happy and back to normal. She had even managed to control his demon, not even his mom could do that. Maybe she was like that Mind Freak guy on TV.

Kagome was still asleep, and seemed oblivious to the fact that InuYasha was watching her. She was in her own little world, dreaming about guitars, fame and hot hanyous. Namely, the one who was watching her.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome's clock. It was 5:30. He should be getting up to get ready for school, but he was to warm and comfy to move.

Finally, after thirty minutes of just laying there, InuYasha decided to get up. As much as he hated it, he had to go to school.

"Kagome, wake up." He gently shook her.

"No."

"Are you going to make me turn the rap music on again?" InuYasha asked, making Kagome groan.

"I'm up." She mumbled, her voice was full of sleep. InuYasha got up and went out her window. Kagome got a quick shower, and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a light grey T-shirt with a skull, and long black sleeves underneath.

She walked down the stairs, and said goodbye to her mom, and Rin, then she went outside to her car.

"What are you doing? Ride with me!" InuYasha yelled from his driveway.

"First of all, don't you have to stay after school for football practice?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you have to stay after for Jazz band practice today?"

"No. I don't have jazz band today. The girls are coming over to practice after school."

"Oh." InuYasha answered a little disappointed that they couldn't ride together.

"And second of all, people will think there's something between us, and I'm just a rebound girlfriend. Which, I'm not. And I think that you also think you are just going to use me as someone to hang with until someone better comes along. And I'm not a backup." Kagome said, telling him what she was afraid he was doing.

Quickly, he ran over and stood in front of her. InuYasha grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Believe me, you're not a backup." He said smiling down at her.

"How can I not be?" Kagome asked, sadly.

"Is it possible to be second best or a backup if every time I made out with Kikyo I was thinking of you, and trying to get one tiny spark out of Kikyo like the shock I felt with you?" He asked her. "See ya at school," He ran back to his car and jumped in.

Kagome stood, thinking of what he said. A slow smile played across her lips. Then she too, got in her car and drove to school.

During homeroom, InuYasha sat with Kagome and the others. The entire school already knew that Kikyo and InuYasha were finished. Kikyo had told everyone that she had dumped InuYasha, even though he had dumped her.

InuYasha had went into momentary depression when he saw Kikyo flirting with the football team, but snapped out of it when Kagome slipped her hand in his and led him to homeroom.

Kagome was doing a good job of keeping InuYasha's mind off of Kikyo. All she had to do was crack a joke, and smile reassuringly at him. Or lean up a bit. He was sitting behind her and when she leaned forward he got a tiny glimpse of her underwear.

InuYasha watched the girl sitting in front of him, talking happily with her friends. Was it just him or did she seem happier today? Could it be that they were talking to each other again that perked her up? Did he have the same effect on her that she had on him?

"So, isn't Rin's wedding day coming up?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Yup. In three weeks." Kagome answered.

"What songs are we going to play?" Sango asked.

" I have a few new ones I want to show you, and we can pick out the ones that would fit a wedding best. But I want to play Elvis's 'Can't Help Falling In Love' for their first dance." Kagome explained.

"Are we invited to the wedding?" Miroku asked, feeling left out.

"No worries. My invitation says that I can bring a guest." Sango told her boyfriend.

"Mine too!" Ayame told Koga.

"Damn. I was planning on bringing Hojo as my guest. Now I have to find someone " Kagome thought over the people she could ask.

"Hey! Hello!" InuYasha shouted.

"Hi." Kagome said, turning to him.

"What about me?" He asked like it was the most obvious choice in the world.

"You're already going to the wedding. Duh." Kagome reminded him.

"Yeah, but we could both decide not to bring a guest and go as each others date..errr…guest."

"Ummm……." Kagome's eyes grew wide. Never in her life had she expected InuYasha to say that. They were friends. That's how he thought of her. As a friend. Ayame kicked her under the desk to get her to answer. "Okay?"

"Okay? That's all I get? Okay?" InuYasha asked, surprised that she was so hesitant.

"What do you want me to say? You just broke up with my cousin, who is also in the wedding."

"How about 'great InuYasha I'd _LOVE _to!'" InuYasha said in a girly voice.

"That imitation was pathetic." Koga muttered.

"I'm a demon, not a comedian!" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome looked at InuYasha suspiciously. Why did he enunciate the word 'love'? InuYasha caught her staring at him and grinned wickedly.

"Don't you just _LOVE_ my face?" He asked her. Kagome's face reddened and she looked at her shoes. Her hand unconsciously began tugging at her hair.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, noticing InuYasha's grin and Kagome's blush.

"Kagome loves me!" InuYasha stated happily.

"I do not!" Kagome denied, her face getting even redder.

"You said so last night!" InuYasha reminded her.

"What happened last night?" Miroku wanted to know, a perverted smile crossing his cute features.

"She said she loved me." InuYasha said proudly.

"Did you?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Well…I….didn't think he remembered." Kagome said quietly. The bell rang and Kagome jumped out of her seat. "I gotta go. Later." She dashed out of the room. Sango and Ayame followed her.

Ding! Ding! The 2:30 bell rang and InuYasha was the first one out of his math class. He hurried down the hallways to get to Kagome's locker. She had been trying to avoid him all day.

When he got to her locker, she was still there, getting out her backpack, and putting books away.

"Hey!" InuYasha greeted Kagome, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hi." Kagome mumbled, blushing lightly and refusing to look at him.

"Did I embarrass you today?" He asked.

"No! Well…a little. Why are you going to apologize?"

"No! Do you ever remember me apologizing for something other then me scaring up your back?" InuYasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Exactly. Mind if I swing by later, maybe you can teach me some more on the guitar." He suggested.

"Sure. But I still advise you to cut your claws. It will sound better if your nails are as short as mine." Kagome showed InuYasha how her finger nails couldn't be seen over her finger tips.

"I'm not cutting them!" InuYasha growled.

"Fine, but they do look sort of feminine." Kagome teased. She slammed her locker door. "See ya then!" Kagome walked away, leaving InuYasha standing in the hallway staring at his claws.

Miroku and Koga came up behind him.

"So, InuYasha, do you like Kagome?" Miroku asked, slowly. Koga and him had planned this out during fifth. They hoped it would go according to plan.

"Well, yeah. We're friends. She's the only one who can control my demon side. Kagome is awesome. She can sing, play guitar, and she's a great kisser. She's funny and cute. She has an awesome body and great legs. And she doesn't even seem to notice how hot she is. Do you think my nails look feminine? Kagome said they did." InuYasha babbled. Koga and Miroku grinned at each other.

"So…sounds like you like her as more then a friend." Koga said.

InuYasha stopped walking. Did he? Did he like Kagome as more then a friend? He had know Kagome since diapers. They had been neighbors since birth. His mom and her mom were friends.

Did he have feelings for her? He hated how Hojo treated her when they had been together. He hated to see her sad. InuYasha enjoyed to just watch her. Kagome was fun to be around. And he loved the feel of her lips beneath his.

So did he like her as a potential love interest?

**Thanks for the reviews**. Sorry it took a little longer to update then normal. My entire week was stressful. Monday I royally pissed off this dude, even though I have no idea how. I swear. Guys PMS, too. Tuesday the same guy was still in his pissed off mood and threw a stick of gum at me cuz he's insane. Wednesday was attack of the evil jocks. Thursday was the steeler game and Friday I skipped skool cuz I didn't feel like dealing with boys gone insane and jocks running there damn fingers through my hair again.


	18. Moms know EVERYTHING

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I love him anyways!

A/N: oh my gosh. My room keeps shaking. And we don't ever get earthquakes. And its not in the rest of the house. Its so weird…… Its only happening on one side of my room. My window, wall, and TV and the rest of the stuff on that side of the room keeps vibrating. And I can see from the window that's right next to me, there is NO wind at all. Its really weird. Every time I look that way it stops. Maybe mom wasn't lying about some guy dieing behind the house before we moved in. She said he might haunt the place, considering late at night it sounds like someone is knocking on the back door….

Chapter 18: Mom Knows Everything

Kagome walked in the door, humming happily to herself. She had so much to live for. She was healthy. She had dreams to strive for. Awesome friends, and family. Best of all, InuYasha was coming over tonight!

She had been sure the day was going to suck. Especially after InuYasha admitted remembering that Kagome said she loved him. But it turned out to be pretty good.

"Kagome, is that you?" Her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!"

"Can you come here for a moment?" Her mother asked. Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Kagome asked. Her mom and sister were sitting at the kitchen table. For once, there was no Sesshomaru, or wedding stuff.

"Sit, please." Kagome did as she was told. "Kagome, I….would like to talk to you about….birth control." Her mom began.

"Birth control, mom?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"yes, I would like to take you to the clinic to get some." Her mom said, looking at the table. Rin grinned.

"Why?"

"Well…since…ya know..you…ummmm….." Her mom mumbled.

"What mom is trying to say is since you got your 'cherry' popped last night, you need birth control. You don't want to get knocked up." Rin giggled.

"My 'cherry'? What the hell are you…OH! My 'cherry'! Okay! I get ya! Whoa! Wait! Rewind! I didn't get my 'cherry' popped!" Kagome screamed.

"Ah. Come on. We know InuYasha spent the night." Rin said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You do?" Kagome asked.

"Well, of course dear. I know if you have a boy in your room." Her mom said.

"Mom. It was just InuYasha. He's just a friend!"

"Oh. A 'friend'. I've had some 'friends' myself." Rin admitted, giggling.

"Rin!" Their mom scolded.

"Mom, this is about Kag. Not me." Rin reminded.

"Right. Kagome, if you are going to participate in such 'activities' you must get birth control." Kagome's mom insisted.

"Mom! Nothing happened! He just stayed in my room!"

"And in your bed!" Rin laughed. Kagome let her head drop and smack against the table with a THUMP!

InuYasha got out of his car and walked into the house. Football practice hadn't gone so well. His mind kept drifting off to Kagome and if he liked her more then a friend. He couldn't keep his mind on the game.

"InuYasha! Son! I'm so proud of you! You get rid of one girl and get another in the same day! That's my boy!" InuTaisho congratulated his youngest son, as soon as he set foot in the door.

"Inu!" Izayoi yelled.

"What?" Both InuYasha and InuTaisho answered simultaneously.

"Not you, Yash. Your father." Izayoi informed her son. "This is no time to be congratulating him! He needs to be punished!" She scolded her husband.

"Yes, yes. Of course, dear." InuTaisho answered quickly. "InuYasha! Living room! Oh wait. No. You destroyed that. InuYasha! Kitchen!"

InuYasha led the way to the kitchen and sat down in the chair. His parents were acting strange. And that meant one of two things; one: someone died, or two: he was getting in trouble, most likely for destroying the living room and his room.

"What did I do know? It's not like I meant to destroy the house. I can't get control once my demon takes over."

"It's nothing like that. It's about….Kagome." Izayoi explained.

"We know you spent the night with her last night." InuTaisho said grinning Izayoi noticed this and rolled her eyes. He was supposed to act stern not happy.

"Oh." InuYasha said, not sure exactly what to say. His father was creeping him out.

"You did use a condom, right?" InuTaisho asked out of know where, earning a surprised look from InuYasha.

"A condom? For what?" InuYasha's voice came out a little higher then normal.

"What do you think it's for? It' for when you--"

"Dad! Dad! STOP! I know what it's for! But why did I need one last night? Nothing happened. We just went to sleep." InuYasha explained.

"In the same bed?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, but I swear, nothing happened. We're just friends. I guess."

"You guess?" InuTaisho raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Koga and Miroku brought it up today and I've been thinking about becoming more then friends with Kagome." InuYasha explained.

"REALLY?! Oh my God! Kagome is such a dear girl! She is much prettier then that cousin of hers, Kikyo. That girl is a tramp." Izayoi squealed.

"I know that first hand, mom."

"Aww. Kagome and you would make such a cute couple! Think of how cute your kids would be!" Izayoi shrieked happily.

"Mom! You act like we're getting married!" InuYasha yelled, blushing crimson.

"Yes, dear, calm down. They didn't even graduate yet!" InuTaisho reminded his beloved Izayoi.

"But it's adorable! Yasha and Kaggy!" Izayoi bounced up and down, clapping her hands.

"Who calls us that?" InuYasha wanted to know.

It had been two hours since Kagome got home. She didn't do her homework, or play her guitar. She was still sitting in the kitchen, getting 'The Talk'. IT was way overdue. Most people got it when they entered high school. This was Kagome's senior year and she was just now getting it.

Sango and Ayame had come earlier, but left when they realized what was going on. They already heard that talk and didn't feel like hearing it again.

Kagome was bored out of her mind. It had taken an hour to convince her mother that she was still a virgin. Her mom still thought it was a good idea just to talk about it. Her mother even insisted that Rin listened, too.

"And that's how babies are born." The girls mom explained.

"Mom, I know. We had sex ed in eighth and ninth grade." Kagome told her.

"EWW! Mom is that true?" Sota ran out, he had been listening in the doorway.

"Ummm…."

"Are you guys going to prom together?" Izayoi asked.

"Mom. I haven't even asked her out yet!" InuYasha said. He loved his mother, but God, was she irritating.

"Oh! I can't wait till you do!" Izayoi cried.

"Don't jinx me!" InuYasha snapped.

"Don't yell at your mother!" InuTaisho warned InuYasha.

"Don't yell at my baby!" Izayoi screeched, hugging InuYasha.

"I'm not a baby!"

"What did I just tell you, InuYasha? Don't yell at your mother!" InuTaisho was very protective of his wife, and he didn't want anyone to hurt her. Even if it only was her feelings.

"Inu! Don't yell at Yash!" Izayoi screamed making both dog demons cringe from her high pitched screams. Luckily, Sesshomaru didn't have to hear it. He was out getting milk. (Could you imagine Sesshy walking into a grocery store and buying a gallon of milk?)

"How about if we all stop yelling." InuYasha suggested smartly. The room was dead silent, for about two and a half seconds.

"Eeek! You and Kagome will make such a cute couple! Did you know, you guys use to bathe together?" Izayoi giggled.

"What? She has seen me naked?" InuYasha's amber eyes widened.

"Yup!" His mom nodded. "I have pictures!"

"Please, don't EVER show those pictures to Kagome." InuYasha begged his mom.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry. I haven't updated this story in forever! This chapter was sort of random, but at least I updated! And now since I finished my holiday story, I will start Just By Luck back up and I'm going to put a new story up soon. Called_ Rock Stars Can't Have Girlfriends. _So look for it, please.

**Nancey: **thanks for the tips. It never even occurred to me that he would have been able to smell the difference. Now I feel really stupid, but thanks for bringing it to my attention.(my error. Not the fact that I'm stupid. I already knew that.) I feel like I read your review before. Like that exact review, because I was on the first line and I knew that you brought up the fact that he couldn't smell the difference. It was weird…

**Hoshizora: **I swear, guys **do** PMS, cuz now the guy I think was PMSing, is all fine. And hes back to talking to me everyday and being nice. He just had a few days were he was a complete asshole, and just to me. I think I did something to piss him off that time, but I still don't know what. He doesn't even mention it now. He goes out of his way to be nice to me now. Like before he ignored me for a few days and now he talks to me everyday, even if its about stupid stuff. Like he asks me if we have tests, even though he comes into class cramming at the last minute. Boys really confuse me. I will** never** understand them.

**Animelover4ever: **I think your right. It is getting rushed. I already have it written out, but I'm going to change the last few chapters, because the end gets REALLY rushed. It does major times jumps. Thanks for bring that up. I knew there was something I didn't like about the end, and my cousin couldn't figure it out either.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry I can't write a note to everyone! Happy New Years everyone!


	19. Quarterbacks dont date band geeks

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I never ever will.

Chapter 19: Quarterbacks Don't Date Band Geeks

BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The alarm clocked screeched, jolting Kagome out of her dream. She smacked the alarm clock to try to shut the stupid thing off. She didn't want to go to school. She had been up late listening to her mom's speech on why boys should not stay in a girls room. Even if they were just friends.

Kagome hadn't gotten any of her homework done, thanks to her mom. Her band had got any practice time last night, and wouldn't get any tonight. Ayame had wanted to go to the football game tonight to watch Koga play, and Sango had to go since she was in the marching band. Ayame and Kagome had never gotten into the marching band since a cello would be a little big to carry, and there was no place to plug in an electric guitar. And on top of all that, InuYasha had never showed up last night. She had been eager to see him, and teach him new things on the guitar.

Despite the fact that she felt like she could sleep for a full year straight, Kagome made herself get out of bed and take a shower. She dressed in a black Good Charlotte T-shirt that had the words 'oh my love, please don't cry on the back, and GC on the front. She pulled on a pair of baggy, faded out, black jeans and her chucks.

"So, did your friend visit again last night?" Rin asked wiggling her eyebrows. She was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper.

"No." Kagome answered, a little bummed out. "I'm heading to school," She grabbed her backpack that she had abandoned in the kitchen the night before, and walked out the door.

"Hey," InuYasha called from his driveway. He had been just about to get in his car when he saw Kagome come out of the house. "Are you coming to the game tonight?," InuYasha asked eagerly, hoping that she would be there to watch him. The game was against there rival school from the next town over.

"No, I never go to games." Kagome said simply. The football games was where people went to hang out with their friends and cheer their team. What was the use going to the game if you didn't have any school spirit?

"Well, Sango will be there, why don't you go to watch her perform?" InuYasha asked.

"Because, the marching band only plays at half time and a little bit in between. Plus, she doesn't want us to see the hideous suit that she has to wear." Kagome explained, walking over to where InuYasha was. Just looking into her eyes made her stomach flutter. She had the sudden urge to smile, and look down at her shoes.

"Well, Ayame's going. Keep her company." InuYasha suggested. He really wanted Kagome to go. He wanted to her to see him lead the team to victory. He wanted to show off a little for her.

"She's going to watch Koga. All Ayame will do is sit there drooling the entire time. She's a big girl. She can do that by herself." Kagome laughed, picturing her friend sitting in the bleachers with her tongue hanging out.

"Then come and watch me." InuYasha said simply.

"I'm not going to the game InuYasha. I have never gone to a high school football game, and I don't plan on ever going to one. I don't even like our high school. Why would I go to a game to cheer for a group of jerks?"

"Are you calling me a jerk?" InuYasha asked. He knew she had been referring to the football team as the 'group of jerks'. What the hell was up with this? What had the football team ever done to her? She had no right to call them jerks. She didn't know the guys at all.

"No, just the team." Kagome answered, softly. She hadn't meant to piss him off. But most of the football team was jerks. They always picked on her friends and her for being in the band. Plus, over half of them had been messing with Kikyo behind InuYasha's back. That's not something very nice people would do. They were supposed to be InuYasha's friends, but they had been backstabbing them. Kagome didn't want to give them a chance.

"I _AM _on the team." InuYasha reminded her. Why was Kagome acting like going to the game was a big deal? And why the hell was she making fun of the football team? If she wanted to make fun of cliques he sure as hell could do it too.

"Come on, InuYasha. Half the guys on the team are assholes. We both know it. I just don't want to go to the game. For me, it's just another place that I have to deal with people from school, and put up with Kikyo. I like to stay as far away from her as possible." Kagome explained.

"Just come to my damn game!" InuYasha demanded. "Or are you afraid that no one would want a goth contaminating our football game? Are you afraid that if you go to a football game, everyone will finally realize how much better Kikyo is then you?" He smirked when he saw the look on her face. He could tell that he had pissed her off, and she would want to prove that she wasn't afraid. Then she would come to the game, just like he wanted her to. Then he would impress her with his awesome football skills, and he would have her. Hell, at the after party, he could even dedicate the win to her. Then, she would definitely be his. There was no way she would turn him down after that.

Kagome stared up at InuYasha, not sure what to say. First of all, he called her gothic, but it sounded like he was making fun of her for it. Secondly, he accused her of contaminating the game. If he didn't want her to go, why didn't he just tell her to stay home. If he didn't like her for who she was, why didn't he just tell her he wasn't into her?

Was this his way of getting her away from him? Instead of telling her, he made fun of her sense of style, and accused her of being afraid. Was InuYasha making fun of her so that she wouldn't like him anymore, and he wouldn't have to deal with a love sick girl? Maybe he didn't want to be seen with her because she wasn't preppy. Maybe she embarrassed him.

He could have just told her! He didn't have to act like an asshole like everyone else did! This hurt more then if he had told her straight out that he didn't like her. Because now he was lying to her. What if last night Kikyo and him had gotten back together and he didn't need her anymore? What if she had just been his safe net that would catch him incase something went wrong? Kagome's heart fell.

Suddenly, her hurt turned to anger. Why was she so upset. InuYasha was just a guy. A guy who had just broke her heart, but he didn't deserve to see her pain. She wouldn't let him see her pain. If she showed how truly sad she was, he would probably tell Kikyo, and they would sit around and laugh at her.

Without thinking, Kagome launched her fist at InuYasha, and punched him in the face.

"Fuck you! If Kikyo is so much better then I am, go back out with her! Just don't expect me to take any pity on you when she cheats on you again!" Kagome screamed at him. Kikyo was not better then she was! Kikyo was a whore. Why did InuYasha have to say that. He knew how Kagome felt about being compared to Kikyo.

Kagome ran back to her own yard and got in the car. She drove like a maniac to school. Doing well over the speed limit. Kagome didn't care if she got pulled over by a cop. All that mattered was that InuYasha said that Kikyo was better then her. Just like she had been told all of her life. Everyone believed it. Even InuYasha.

'_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself, _

_Spend all my time wishing I was someone else,' _

Once Kagome got to school, she went straight to homeroom. She flopped down in her seat and began doing the homework she had due for today. She didn't say a word to any of her friends. Kagome didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to forget about everything. She wanted to forget about InuYasha.

A few minutes later InuYasha came in the room and sat down. He tried to get Kagome's attention but she kept her head down, and focused on her work.

"Hey, Kag. Do you want to go to the game with me?" Ayame asked. It was obvious there was something bugging her. And they all toke notice to the way she was ignoring InuYasha.

"No, sorry. You wouldn't want a goth contaminating the game. Would you InuYasha?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Kagome, I didn't mean what I-"

"May I go to the band room?" Kagome asked the teacher. She didn't want to hear his excuse. She didn't want to talk to him at all. She had just wanted to make him feel a little of the pain he made her endure. She had just wanted to make him feel bad.

The teacher nodded and Kagome jumped out of her seat and left the classroom.

"What did you do to her?" Sango demanded, turning to face InuYasha.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He declared, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Tell me what the fuck you did to her, or else I will castrate you right here, right now."Sango threatened, grabbing InuYasha's forelocks and pulling his face closer to hers.

"I was just trying to get her to go to my game, and she flipped out. She started calling the football team jerks, so I made fun of her. I was just trying to get her mad so she would come to the damn game. I figured if I said that she was scared, then she would want to show me up and come to the game. Then we could go out afterwards or something."

"Awwww…" Ayame said softly. "You like Kagome." InuYasha just gave her a dry look.

"What did you say to her to piss her off?" Sango demanded, shrugging Miroku's hand off her shoulder. He was trying to get her to calm down.

"I just said that Goths would contaminate the game. I was just joking! And I also said that shewasafraidbecauseeveryonewouldrealizeKikyowasbetter." He said the last part quickly.

"Say that again." Ayame said, but Sango had heard what he said. She was ready to kill him.

" I sort of said that Kikyo was better and she got pissed." InuYasha said loudly enough for them to hear. "But I didn't mean it. I just wanted her to come to the game."

"Couldn't you have just said that you wanted her there cause you like her?" Ayame asked.

"Come on guys. I didn't mean it. How can I fix this?" He asked.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Kagome pulled the arrow back and aimed at the bulls eye. School had ended a few hours ago, and she was relieving stress. If she practiced archery, then her mind was off of everything else.

Her day had been complete crap. Her day had been spent by avoiding InuYasha. As soon as she had gotten home, Rin had bombarded her with questions about the fight InuYasha and her had that mourning.

Kagome just wanted to pretend none of it had ever happened. She wouldn't let herself cry. Not over a guy. Not again. She had cried over him enough. If he didn't want her that was his problems. She couldn't have a boyfriend anyway. He would just get in her way. She had dreams, and she wasn't dropping them for a guy. She was going to be a rockstar. She was going to show the world that she was better then Kikyo.

She let the arrow go and it hit the bulls eye, dead center. She grabbed another arrow and lifted it again. Maybe she should use a picture of InuYasha for bow and arrow practice.

"Kagome." A deep voice said. It sort of had a hollow, monotone sound to it.

"What Sesshomaru?" She asked without looking up.

"Rin told me that my younger brother said some nasty things to you this mourning that really hurt you." Sesshomaru started.

"They didn't hurt me. They didn't bother me at all." Kagome said automatically, denying the sting she felt in her heart.

"Do you forget that I can smell it when you lie? I just wanted to tell you that InuYasha is an idiot. He had just been trying to get you to go to his game. He really wants you there Kagome."

"No, he doesn't." she let go of the arrow, and it cut straight through the first one. A robin hood.

"Of course he does. He was up half the night trying to figure out a way of getting you to come to his game. When you refused, he was just trying to trick you into going. That way he could try to impress you at the game." Sesshomaru said, all knowing.

"How would you know?" Kagome snapped, dropping her bow, and finally turning to face him.

"Because, before I was going out with Rin I had to find a way to impress her. That way she would like me. That is all InuYasha was trying to do."

"Well that's stupid. I already liked him. He knew that. Why would he have to show off?" Kagome demanded.

"This is InuYasha we are talking about." Sesshomaru reminded her. "Kagome, I seriously think that he is as much in love with you as you are with him. He has been ever since you pretended to be Kikyo. Go to the game. It would mean a lot to him. If you do, it might register in that thick head of his that you like him." Sesshomaru told her.

"But its 7:00. The game is practically over." Kagome said, looking at her watch.

"Just get there before it ends." Sesshomaru commanded. "Don't just give up on him. He's an idiot. He didn't mean what he said. Give my stupid brother a second chance."

Kagome giggled a little at the fact that Sesshomaru kept calling him names, and yet he was trying to get him hooked up with Kagome. She spun around and ran toward the house. Sesshomaru was right. She couldn't just give up. She had to fight for him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

By the time Kagome found a place to park, and actually got into the game, it was over. The scoreboard said that their team had one by 14 points, two touchdowns. Everyone was trying to get out and get to their car.

Kagome pushed and shoved through the crowds to find InuYasha. And when she finally did, she stopped dead in her tracks. People bumped into her and cursed at her for standing in the middle of the path, but she didn't care.

InuYasha stood in the middle of the field, surrounded by his celebrating team, with his arms wrapped around another girl. His mouth was locked on hers. It was Kikyo. InuYasha was kissing Kikyo, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

Laughter built up inside of Kagome. It escaped her lips in a giggle at first, but soon became hysterical laughter, that had people giving her weird looks.

Kagome laughed at the fact that she had made a fool of herself by coming here. She laughed because she thought she actually had a chance with InuYasha. She laughed at the fact that she had wasted tears and anger on him. Kagome laughed at the fact that her heart was broken. She laughed as she realized that she never wanted to fall in love again. She laughed at the poor suckers who wanted to fall in love and would end up hurt. She laughed at the fact that another person had picked Kikyo over her. She laughed because she was a fool who fell in love. She laughed because suddenly her life seemed hilarious.

And when InuYasha looked up at her to see who was laughing. She laughed even harder. She laughed at his wide, shocked eyes. At the way his mouth opened in an 'O', and at how Kikyo looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagome laughed because she realized that quarterbacks don't date band geeks.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Okay, I realize that you may not be very happy with me at the moment. And I give you total permission to flame and kill me. Sorry it took so long 4 the update. All I can say is school sucks and is pure evil. Oh yeah, If I don't update starting soon, its cuz I am going to get a D in Spanish. And my punishment is no computer. I will try to find a way to get on, but I wont promise anything. So this may be the last chapter for a little while. As soon as my sentencing is over I **will** update! I will be writing in notebooks, so the chapters should be written. All I will have to do is put them on here.

I had to change the break things on here because they weren't showing up right. I hope they work now. So now they are ooo's until I find something cooler that works.

OH, and just so ya know**. Kagome DIDN'T go crazy**. She just…well….laughing at an extremely sad moment is completely natural. I did it last year. Of course, my friends DID think I had went crazy but I was fine. I had just come to the same conclusion (well, not the same, but close enough) as Kagome did, and it was pretty funny. Even though my best friend wanted me to go to the nurse. Which made me laugh more….thats not the point.

**Hanikamiya: **Thank you for telling me that the breaks didn't appear on this website. I usually update on first, and my breaks always show up there! Thanks!!

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really love them!


	20. Go Figure

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other characters I use in this fic. I also don't own the song 'Go Figure' that is owned by this one band called Everlife, I think…its Ever..and then some word. I do think its everlife, but im not 100 sure. But just know, I don't own it.

Chapter 20: Go Figure

Kagome sat on her bed, still giggling. She had quieted down some, but still couldn't stop. It was just soooo funny. After all this time of crushing on InuYasha, he only wanted Kikyo. Just like everyone else. A part of her couldn't understand why her friends didn't find this funny.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Sango asked, concerned. When she realized it had been Kagome laughing maniacally at the game, she had rushed over to try to get her to calm down. She had reached Kagome about the same time that Ayame had.

Kagome nodded as a small giggle escaped her lips. She knew she had made a scene at the game and would be the talk of the school Monday morning, but it didn't bother her. Nothing could bother her right now. Everything seemed hilarious. In fact, she found the thought of people from school thinking she was crazy pretty funny, too.

Ayame and Sango glanced at each other, sharing a worried look. They were ignoring the fourth person in the room, considering it was most likely his fault that Kagome went hysterical. He never should have tried to get her to go to the game using reverse psychology. And he definitely shouldn't have kissed Kikyo, even if he didn't know Kagome was going to be there. That had been what set Kagome off in the first place.

"InuYasha, why don't you go home? I don't think you're helping." Ayame said coldly. She was sick of him at the moment. All he ever did was hurt Kagome. And this time he seemed to have hurt her bad.

"No! I'm not leaving! I'm staying until I know she's okay!" InuYasha yelled stubbornly. He knew that this was his fault, so he was taking responsibility for it. He would stay until he was one hundred percent sure that Kagome was okay.

"InuYasha, this is your fault! She doesn't want you here!" Sango yelled, glaring at him.

"She never said that! She was to busy laughing!" InuYasha pointed out, yelling right back at her. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, suddenly quiet, taking in the argument.

"And she was laughing because _you_ messed with her head….and her heart!" Ayame shouted.

"Hey! If it hadn't been for me, you guys would still be at the field trying to get her to stop laughing! I was the one who carried her to the car!" InuYasha yelled. He knew damn well that this was his fault, and he didn't need someone telling him something he already knew. He hurt her; it was his job to keep her safe!

"If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be in this mess and Kagome wouldn't have laughed herself crazy!" Sango screamed, making Kagome jump and cover her ears.

"Well, if it hadn't been for Rin making that stupid bet, none of this would have happened! Everything would be normal!"

"And if it hadn't been for me, Kagome would still be getting ignored by Hojo. Sango and Ayame may not be with Miroku and Koga. And you, InuYasha, would think everything was fine. Kikyo would still be cheating on you, and you never would have thought to look next door to find the right girl for you. You wouldn't be in love with my sister right now, if everything was normal." Rin said, coming in the room. She had been standing in the doorway, watching and listening to the small group. InuYasha was acting as if the bet had been an awful, evil thing, when really, it had actually caused a lot of good.

At this, Kagome erupted into laughter again, and fell off her bed. InuYasha in love with her? That would be the day! When InuYasha was in love with her she would wear a pink-pok-a-dot helmet, because purple pigs with green wings and blue stripes were flying!

"Get out. Just get out. Everyone. Kagome doesn't need this right now. Your fighting is making it worse. Leave. She will call you tomorrow." Rin ordered, as she watched her little sister get back on her bed, her eyes devoid of laughter. Now all that showed in Kagome's eyes was pain and hurt. Rin knew that Kagome wouldn't want everyone around when she hit rock bottom.

"What? That's not fair! I want to know if she's okay!" Ayame declared.

"Me too! I'm not leaving until I'm positive that Kagome is back to normal." Sango shouted. InuYasha shuffled over to the bed, unnoticed, and sat down next to Kagome.

"She will call you guys tomorrow, if she feels up to it. Just please, leave. I'm sure this is uncomfortable for her. You guys know how she likes to be alone when she's upset. She likes to work everything out on her own." Rin explained. Ayame and Sango looked at each other for a few seconds, then moved towards the door. Rin was right. Kagome didn't like to let people see her tears. She would rather cry alone in her room.

"Bye Kag." Sango said, over her shoulder.

"Seeya." Ayame chimed in. Rin turned to InuYasha once the girls were out of the room. He was whispering something in Kagome's ear, and trying to put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome covered her ears, and shook her head so she didn't have to hear what he was saying to her. She kept shrugging off his arm.

Rin watched as InuYasha's movements became frantic and desperate. His amber eyes filled with sorrow. It was killing him that Kagome wouldn't listed to him. Maybe now he would finally feel some of the pain that Kagome was feeling.

"InuYasha…please…leave. Come back tomorrow, maybe." Rin begged. She knew the fact was setting into Kagome's mind, and it was going to hurt both her and InuYasha.

"No." He answered Rin. "Kagome, just listen to me!" His voice was stern, but begging.

"InuYasha! She doesn't want to listen!" Rin yelled. He grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled them away from her ears.

"Stop, InuYasha! Get away from me!" Kagome screamed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Give me a chance to explain!"

"Leave her alone, InuYasha!" Rin shouted, she knew what was coming. This had happened to her once in high school. First it seemed hilarious, but intense anger soon followed, and finally the pain. The anger was probably worse for other people to be around to see.

Knowing it was a lost cause, Rin ran out of the room to find Sesshomaru. He would be able to get InuYasha out of there. She sprinted down the stairs, out the door, and over to his house. The pain was going to hit Kagome. There was no stopping that. The damage had been done. But InuYasha was a different story. He didn't have to feel the pain. Sure, when Kagome didn't listen to him it hurt him, but it didn't **_hurt_** him. Rin knew her sister. Kagome wasn't normally the if-I'm-going-down-I'm-taking-everybody-with-me kind of girl. But a broken heart changed people. And intense pain would cause her heart to try to hurt the person who hurt her. Even if she didn't really want to. If they could get InuYasha out of there before Kagome snapped, the couple might still have hope. There was a chance that Kagome would forgive him, and everything would get better. Rin just hoped that they got InuYasha out of there on time. She didn't want to think about how Kagome might hurt him.

000000With Yash and Kag000000

"I don't want to hear it! I don't care! I don't want your excuses! I don't care if you love Kikyo! I don't care! Just let me go!" Kagome screamed, still struggling to get free.

"I don't love Kikyo! Okay? I didn't mean to kiss her! I didn't want to!"

"Shut up! That's enough! You do love Kikyo! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care if you love her, or marry her, or have kids with her!" Kagome shrieked, ripping free of InuYasha's grasp and jumping up. She ran across the room and spun around to face him.

"I don't love Kikyo!" InuYasha screamed back, annoyed. "I love you, baka!"

"Liar! Stop lieing!" Kagome kicked InuYasha's shin.

"Dammit! I'm not lieing! I fucking love you Kagome! Get it through that thick fucking head of yours!" He shouted at her.

"STOP lying! You do not! I hate you! I HATE you! I never ever want to see you again!" Kagome screamed, glaring at InuYasha.

InuYasha's jaw dropped, as did his heart. He tore his gaze from Kagome and looked at the floor. As if someone else was controlling his body, InuYasha glided out of the room, and down the stairs.

Once he reached the front door his two silvery ears drooped, ever so slightly. He passed Rin and his brother and didn't look in either of their eyes. InuYasha didn't want to see or talk to any one. He just wanted to be alone.

00000000000000000000

Kagome sat quietly on her bed, staring into space. Everything was so screwed up. Her heart ached from the fact that InuYasha had been sucking face with Kikyo. It hurt so bad. Kagome wished she could dry, it would probably make her feel better, but she couldn't. She was too sad to cry. She couldn't even show emotion. She felt completely blank and empty.

And the look that had been on InuYasha's face when she screamed at him, made everything worse. Truthfully, she had wanted to hurt InuYasha. Well, she thought she had. Until she saw his face. She hadn't meant to say she hated him. She didn't hate him. Kagome loved him.

Of course, she hadn't expected that reaction. Kagome had expected him to get pissed off, curse her out, and leave in a huff. Hell, she had even expected him to lose control. But not silence. A quiet InuYasha was common every now and then, if he was thinking about something important. But he never became silent when he was mad. Never. Loud? Yes. Obnoxious? Oh yeah. Scary? Maybe a little bit. But not silent. That had to mean something was way wrong.

What had she done? Had it really hurt him? And he had been lying when he said he loved her, right? No one used the words 'baka' or 'fuck' the first time they told someone they loved them. Right? When that was said, it was supposed to be tender and romantic. Not rough and mean. But…rough was InuYasha. He wasn't exactly the touchy feely, romantic, goo-goo eyed, poem writing kind of guy. InuYasha was the kind of guy that told you how it was going to be. He was a take it or leave it kind of person.

"Kagome! What did you do to him?" Rin asked, running into the room. Kagome shrugged, lost in thought. She didn't even look up at Rin. She just continued staring ar the floor.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, sitting next to her. All she got in reply was a weak nod. "How do you feel?"

"Hollow." Kagome answered, her voice held no emotion. "I feel numb." She mumbled.

"What did you say to InuYasha?" Rin asked again. Kagome's mood seem to darken even more, and she sighed.

"I told him I hated him." Kagome whispered, ashamed. She looked up at Rin and searched her face for the answer. "Did I hurt him?"

"Yeah, Kagome. I think you really really did. Not that he would admit it, but he didn't seem like he was himself. I think Sesshomaru is _trying_ to talk to him right now." Rin said, looking into the window next door.

InuYasha was screaming at the door, which Sesshomaru was probably behind. He had really heavy metal music playing. It sounded much like Slipknot's Wait and Bleed. This was really not good for any future that Kagome and InuYasha might have had together.

"Why did he get so….sad?" Kagome asked, completely oblivious to the fact that InuYasha was in love with her.

"Because Kagome. He loves you, he has since he started crawling in your window to plan on how to get your friends together." Rin said. "Get some sleep. Worry about everything in the mourning." Rin got up, left the room and shut the door behind her.

All night, Kagome tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was what Rin said, and what InuYasha had said. And what she had said to him. She had to fix it. Kagome had to tell him that she hadn't meant what she said. She had just been mad at him. She couldn't go on with him thinking she hated him.

But what if he rejected her? She couldn't stand the thought of him telling her to leave. Was it wrong to even try to fix everything, if he was only going to reject her? But what if he didn't reject her?

_Just when you learn the game of life_

_All the rules change overnight _

_(ooo ooo go figure) _

_It seems so wrong to even try_

_But taking a chance never felt so right _

_(ooo ooo go figure) _

Kagome sat on her bed and watched the son rise. She waited until she saw movement in InuYasha's room, then she quickly got a shower. She dressed in a purple Little Mermaid T-shirt, pair of jeans, her purple chucks, and a black Linkin Park sweatshirt.

_You have a dream _

_You want to be the center of the story _

_Just when you think it's gone _

_You find a way to keep it going on _

Kagome watched through her window as InuYasha got out of bed and stretched. She had to at least try to apologize to him. She ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going over to InuYasha's house real quick!" Kagome called into the kitchen, where her mom was making breakfast. She dashed out of the house, and across the yard. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Yes? Oh, hey Kagome." Izayoi greeted, smiling a little bit.

"Hi. Can I see InuYasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. What if his mom wouldn't let her see him because of how she treated him. Or what if he refused to see her?

"Umm…come on in. I'm not sure if InuYasha will agree to see anyone. He came home very moody last night. I'm not sure what his problem is." Izayoi said, she let Kagome standing in the hallway, and went up the stairs.

She came back down a few minutes later with a grim expression on her face.

"Kagome, he said he would rather not see anyone right now. Sorry." Izayoi apologized.

"No! I said I didn't want to see anyone, ESPCIALLY her!" InuYasha screamed from somewhere upstairs. "I don't want to ever see her again!" He said, his voice mocking Kagome's.

"InuYasha! I'm sorry! Okay? Just listen to me! Please?" Kagome pleaded, running up the steps. She got the sudden feeling of déjà vu. Hadn't this been what InuYasha was asking her to do last night?

"Why would I listen to you, when you wouldn't listen to me?" InuYasha yelled at her, then slammed his bedroom door. Kagome, reached his bedroom door, and knocked softly.

"InuYasha, I was mad about you and Kikyo kissing. I didn't know what I was saying." She whispered to the door. "I didn't mean it."

"I didn't think you cared if I kissed Kikyo. Just go away Kagome. I don't feel like dealing with your crap right now!" He yelled, then threw something hard at the door. Kagome looked at her shoes. He wasn't going to listen.

_Sometimes you will fall, _

_Before you fly, _

_Sometimes you will laugh_

_When you should cry, _

_Go figure _

Why did it seem like every time Kagome and InuYasha got a little bit closer to become a couple, something ALWAYS went wrong? It was like they would take one step forward, then get pushed back four steps.

'_Everything is so messed up. Maybe I should just go home. Maybe InuYasha and I aren't meant to be together. Maybe it's time for me to give up.'_ Kagome thought as she stared at InuYasha's wooden door. Why stick around and bug his entire family if he wasn't going to listen. If he didn't want her, then he really didn't want her. It would be best to just leave.

_When things got messed up,_

_You wanted to give up, _

_Nothing seemed right but it turned out fine, _

_Go figure (go figure) _

No, she couldn't give up. She had to keep trying. Why give up on something that you really want? She was going to be a rock star, and if someone didn't like her music, she would just keep trying until she showed them just how good she was. Just like Def Leppard. England, the place they had grown up had called them bums and said they would never be a big rock band. Now they had the 39th top selling rock album in history. They were huge. They hadn't given up when England wrote them off. Slipknot had been written off by magazines in America. They said that Slipknot would never make it. Now they had a triple platinum album. They hadn't given up. Neither could she. She had to stay strong, like they did.

Kagome couldn't give up after only trying one or two times. She had to keep trying. Some of the greatest bands got what they wanted because they kept trying. Maybe if she kept trying, she would get InuYasha.

_Its so dangerous to play it safe,_

_You get what you want by giving it away, _

_Go figure _

"InuYasha, if you wont open the damn door, I will just talk through it. It really hurt when I saw you kissing Kikyo. I had gone to your game to show you that I cared, and you were kissing her. Of course I got mad." She paused to see if InuYasha would say anything but he kept quiet. Kagome hoped that he was listening.

"I care if you love Kikyo, because I hate her, and because I don't want to see you with anyone else. It's selfish, but hey, so are you. I want you all to myself. I didn't mean what I said last night, when I said that I never wanted to see you again. I would probably go crazy if I never ever saw you again. More crazy then my laughing fit last night. I just wanted to be her so bad, in that moment. I just wished it was me that you were kissing."

_You tried so hard to be someone else,_

_When all you needed was to be yourself _

_Go figure _

"I didn't believe you when you said you loved me last night. I don't know if you really do, or if you were just trying to shut me up. But I know that I didn't mean it when I hated you. Everything had just seemed so weird at the time. Everything seemed so wrong. It didn't make any sense to tell you that, because I could never hate you. Hey! Are you even listening? Your not, are you? I swear if you are listening to your ipod and I'm blubbering on to this stupid door, I will hurt you!" Kagome yelled. He had been quiet this entire time. She had expected him to be yelling at her for droning on and on.

On the other side of the door, InuYasha had been listening intently. He didn't want to say anything when she stopped though, then she would know that he actually did care. He couldn't let her know that he was hanging on to her every word. That wasn't him.

_Not everything is what it seems_

_There's never just one meaning_

_When it starts making sense_

_The world is upside down again _

"Well, I really don't hate you InuYasha. I…love you. Okay?" She asked, hoping he would answer. After a few moments of silence, Kagome sighed. "Well, I tried. And…I wont bother you anymore. See ya later." Kagome whispered broken hearted. InuYasha didn't love her. There was no use sticking around, and annoying him further.

Kagome walked slowly down the stairs, in a daze. It hadn't worked. Maybe she had really screwed up last night when she said she hated him. Kagome reached the front door, when a strong, clawed hand grasped her wrist.

0000000000

**A/N**: Well, that's it for this week. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. My mom was here, and kept coming into my room and bugging me. I finally put an InuYasha movie in to get her to stay out. (she's not a fan of InuYasha). Plus I sort of got side tracked on youtube watching InuYasha amvs. It's a guilty pleasure. I hope you liked this chapter. I have been working on it all week. This is the third time I rewrote it.

The song is called Go Figure by Everlife, and the whole song is not in this chapter. I only put half of it in. I thought it sort of went with what was going on since Kagome had the laughing fit when she should have been crying.

Umm…I will be able to update next weekend. But probably not the weekend after that. Report cards come out then, and I don't think I got my Spanish grade up in time. I'm doing better, but it might be to late to bring it up. So, that will be a month I will lose my computer. (even though its not a core class.) Just to warn you.

Thanx 4 all the reviews. I'm sorry im not going to address any right now. My dad is screaming at me to get off the damn computer, and eat supper. So thanks a bunch!!


	21. Bagels

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Last Time:**

_**Kagome walked slowly down the stairs, in a daze. It hadn't worked. Maybe she had really screwed up last night when she said she hated him. Kagome reached the front door, when a strong, clawed hand grasped her wrist. **_

Chapter 21: Bagels

Kagome gasped, and her heart gave a pathetic, little, thud as it came back to life. A small smile tugged on her lips. She was afraid to turn around and look at him, in fear that he would tell her to stop bugging him.

Gathering up all her courage, Kagome prepared to face him. Hopefully, he would admit his feelings for her, then kiss her passionately. One that would have all her relations weak in the knees. A kiss that only InuYasha would be capable of.

Kagome spun around and came face to face with a silver haired dog demon.

"Would you like a bagel?" InuTaisho asked her. Kagome gaped at the man in front of her. He looked like InuYasha. They both had silver hair and amber eyes, and they were both dog demons, but it wasn't the demon that she had been hoping for. It was just InuYasha's dad.

"What?" Kagome asked, not sure what was going on. Did the great InuTaisho, Lord of the Western Lands, just ask her if she wanted a bagel?

"Would you like a bagel?" He asked again. "Izayoi made all of these bagels. Would you like one?"

"Ummmm….I was just going to go home."

"But there's plenty, come on." InuTaisho steered her into the kitchen, hoping that he and Izayoi would be able to keep Kagome around long enough for InuYasha to come to his senses. "Izayoi also made homemade jelly!"

"Really, I would like to get home…"

"Nonsense. Stay awhile longer." He sat Kagome in a chair at the kitchen table, then walked over to the heaping mound of bagels, and put one on a plate. "What kind of jelly would you like?"

"I'm not really hungry," Kagome said softly. She just wanted to go home. It felt weird to linger in InuYasha's house, after he made it clear that he didn't want to talk to her. All she wanted to do, was go home, and see if Rin knew what to do now. Although, Rin's last piece of advise didn't help much at all. Unless you count pissing InuYasha off more, because her advice certainly did that.

"But there are so many bagels. We have strawberry jelly, blueberry jelly, blackberry jelly, raspberry jelly, and green apple jelly…" InuTaisho continued to name off different jellies.

Kagome sighed. This seemed like it was going to be one long day. Why would he just let her go home? She wasn't even that big of a bagel fan. And jelly was kinda nasty. Some of it was okay, but not a lot. It was too gooey and sticky, and it always made a mess.

"And strawberry raspberry jelly, and watermelon jelly, and cantaloupe jelly. OH! And we have peach jelly!" InuTaisho was oblivious to the fact that Kagome wasn't listening to a word that he was saying. He was to absorbed in trying to get Kagome to stay a little longer by eating a bagel. It sure was lucky that Izayoi had went on a cooking spree that mourning and made all sorts of bagels and jellies.

"Mr. Takahashi, I really have to get going. My sister needed me to help her with something for the wedding." Kagome lied.

"But Rin and Sesshomaru already left to go meet the photographer for their wedding." Izayoi said, entering the kitchen. She felt bad for Kagome. The girl looked so uncomfortable and depressed.

"Here, you should try the peach jelly. It is really good!" InuTaisho spread some of the yellowish, orange jelly on the bagel and walked it over to Kagome. He set the plate down in front of her, and eagerly awaited on her to taste it.

"Umm..Mr. Takahashi, I'm really not hungry, and I'm not a very big fan of breakfast foods." Kagome explained.

"But it's a bagel. Not breakfast food." InuTaisho insisted. He picked up the bagel, and began trying to force it into Kagome's mouth. Izayoi started screaming at him to let go of Kagome, and the bagel, but InuTaisho was to busy to notice that she was yelling at him.

000000000000000000

InuYasha scowled as he heard his mother yelling at his father. Couldn't they just shut up? He wasn't in the mood to listen to their crap. His dad was probably choking on his mom's bagels again. Last time he tried to see how many he could fit in his mouth. He had gotten four in, before one got stuck in his throat and he couldn't breathe.

InuYasha's mind kept mulling over what Kagome had said to him. She had come back to apologize, and he let her walk away. The stupid girl had spilled her heart out to a door, and he was to much of a baka to reply. InuYasha felt like kicking himself. Why had he let Kagome walk away in the first place? How could he have been that stupid? And the bigger question in his mind was how would he fix it?

She had put her heart out there on the line, and he didn't do anything. Now, would he have to do that? Cuz that wasn't really his style. And he definitely wasn't going to beg for forgiveness. Maybe he would just wait for her to try again.

His mother screamed something at his father again, and he shook his head. Getting up off his butt, he opened his door and headed to the kitchen. His mother would probably need his help to get his father away from all the bagels.

InuYasha stood and stared at the scene that had currently unfolded in the kitchen. His mom was currently trying to pull the bagel, that his father was trying to shove down Kagome's throat, out of his hands. InuYasha took in everything that was happening for a second, not quite sure how to react.

"Dad! What the fuck are you doing! Get the bagel out of her face!" InuYasha yelled, running into the small fray. He grabbed the bagel, and the two fought over for a moment, before it broke in half.

"Now look what you did, InuYasha. You broke my bagel!" InuTaisho accused.

"And you were shoving a bagel down my girlfriend's throat!" InuYasha shouted back, pointing at Kagome and not realizing that he had just called her his girlfriend. A large grin spread over his mother's and his father's face.

Kagome's eyes widened a little bit, and looked up at InuYasha. Had he meant what he just said? Or had he meant it as a girl friend, and not a girlfriend? Probably the first one.

"We're very sorry, InuYasha. We will leave you two alone." Izayoi said, unable to hide the huge grin on her face. She pulled on her husbands shirt to get him out of the kitchen, and he grabbed a bagel and the peach jam on the way out.

InuYasha shook his head, and waited until his parents left the kitchen. Although it didn't really matter. They would probably eavesdrop anyway. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine…it was just a little….weird." Kagome said. What are you supposed to say when the father of the dude that you are in love with tries to force you to eat a bagel?

"My dad really likes my mom's bagels." InuYasha explained. "He thinks everyone needs to try them." Kagome nodded her head, and stood up to leave.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quickly. " I thought you left." He added, not wanting it to sound like he didn't want her there.

"Oh. When I tried to leave your dad wanted me to stay and try a bagel." Kagome informed him. The two stood and stared at each other for a long minute, neither saying anything.

Neither one knew what to say. InuYasha was to stubborn to break down and tell Kagome how he felt. Plus he wasn't sure if she would want to hear it after he let her walk away. What is she rejected him? That would be the worst thing ever. On the other hand, Kagome didn't know what to say. It was obvious that he didn't like her that way, and that he _had _been lying when he said he loved her.

Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was it going to be completely tense and uncomfortable every time they were in the same room? What if nothing ever went back to normal between them? What happened if they slowly dropped one another out of their lives, as they did when they were kids? What if it got so bad, that they couldn't even be friends, and the only time they got to see each other was when Rin and Sesshomaru had anniversary parties, and get togethers?

"Uhh…well, I'll see you around…I guess." Kagome said softly. She knew that she wouldn't see him around. She hated the idea of not seeing InuYasha anymore, but it was so…weird now. It felt weird to hang out after he turned her down, well, not exactly turned her down, but he didn't seem to want to date her.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and toward the front door once more. One side of her didn't want to live InuYasha standing there. It wanted to pursue him until he gave in. She didn't want to give up on him. And yet, here she was, walking out of the door, and probably out of his life forever. She had to admit, a part of her would be happy to get out of that house. She would be able to start over and try to forget about her feelings for InuYasha. Maybe it was for the best.

InuYasha watched as Kagome walked out of the kitchen. Her eyes had looked so sad. He didn't know what to do. He could just let her walk away, and they could forget all about the other. That might be easier anyway, considering this was their last year of high school, and he wasn't sure where she was going to college at. He might never get to see her again anyway.

But what was to say, that they couldn't do a long distance relationship? InuYasha thought about the courage that Kagome had to come over here and apologize, even after they had a fight. It took courage to tell him how she felt, and he hadn't said anything back. He couldn't just let Kagome walk away. If you wanted something, you had to put yourself out there to get it, you couldn't just let it happen when it happened. You had to control your own fate, decide how your life was going to go, and make it happen. Otherwise you wouldn't get what you wanted. Why just coast through life, when you could get what you wanted?

Sure, putting yourself out there was scary as hell. No one wanted to be rejected. But if you never tried, then you definitely didn't get what you wanted. At least if you tried, and got shut down, you would know how the other person felt. You wouldn't live out the rest of your years wondering what would have, or could have been, if only you had put your self out there. Kagome did it. And if Kagome could do it, InuYasha sure as hell could. He wasn't letting no wench show him up. He wasn't going to let it known that he was scared of something. He was a dog demon, well, only half, but still, he was brave, and no human girl was going to make him look like a coward. InuYasha knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

Marching out of the kitchen and over to the door, that Kagome had just exited, he left the confines of his house, and ran next door. Kagome had just reached the front of the house and was opening the door, when he silently came up behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Mr. Takahashi, I don't want anymore-" Kagome began, but never got to finish her sentence because InuYasha spun her to face him, and pressed his lips against hers in a hard, open mouthed kiss.

0000000000000000000

**A/N:** I feel bad for stopping here, but I have to go out driving (I have my permit) and I would also like to update Just By Luck, if I have time. No guarantees. The bigger reason why I feel bad is because **I wont be able to up date for the next 4 weeks**. So sorry. **Report cards come out tomorrow**, and that will begin my isolation from the world outside of my small town.

I know, it was retarded of me to not try harder in Spanish. Believe me, I am really trying now. I constantly pay attention in class( I have major zoning, selective hearing, and a little bit of ADHD issues.) I don't let myself drift off and think about new story ideas, cuz that is what I had been using that period for. I also began writing ever word that seems like I might have problems with spelling everywhere.(that was my biggest problem) **. The thought of not getting on the computer has finally kicked my ass into gear, and I will promise that it wont happen again. (I hope) **

Thanks for anyone who said they would help me in Spanish. If you think that you could help someone over the computer, by all means, help me, God knows I need it.

I wont be able to check my reviews, but if you think it will make you feel better, flame me for not updating, slacking in Spanish, or anything else. Go ahead, but it wont make me update faster because I cant get on to read it. But if it floats your boat, flame the hell out of me. Maybe that will also help me bring up my Spanish grade.

Oh, this story may come to a closing soon, but I don't know when. Probably within the next 2-5 chapters. And I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I like the idea I have for the sequel. So…yeah. Thanks for the support, and don't give up on me! **I will be back! **


	22. Candid Camera

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha.

_**Last time: **_

_**Marching out of the kitchen and over to the door, that Kagome had just exited, he left the confines of his house, and ran next door. Kagome had just reached the front of the house and was opening the door, when he silently came up behind her and grabbed her wrist. **_

"_**Mr. Takahashi, I don't want anymore-" Kagome began, but never got to finish her sentence because InuYasha spun her to face him, and pressed his lips against hers in a hard, open mouthed kiss. **_

Chapter 22: Candid Camera

Floating. Heavenly. Awesome. Those were the only words that Kagome could think of to describe the kiss. It had started out hard and needy, but eventually faded into a soft, deep, kiss. It was definitely what the girl on Princess Diaries would call a 'leg popper'. Nothing could compare to it. Nothing.

And that moment, that wonderful, magical, moment that would stick with them for the rest of their lives was interrupted.

Sota was standing in the door way, snapping candid pictures with Rin's digital camera, and snickering. This was great. He could use this for a school project about saliva. Or he could sell them to Rin who would copy them and give them to Kagome's friends. Or better yet, he could sell them back to Kagome and InuYasha, for a VERY large price. He knew that either would probably do anything to have the pictures.

InuYasha pulled away from Kagome, and they both turned to find the source of the snicker. Sota looked up at the pair and gave them a big cheesy smile, before running for his life.

"Sota! You little creep! Get back here!" Kagome screamed, running after him, into the kitchen. Rin was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand, smirking. In her other hand was the camera. Sota, who was hiding behind Rin's legs, stuck out his tongue.

"Rin, can I have the camera?" Kagome asked sweetly, coming to a halt in front of her sister.

"Hmmmm…" Rin pretended to think, tapping her index finger to her chin. "You know, I think I will keep it."

"Can I borrow it?" Kagome asked, still in the sweet voice. All she needed to do was transfer the pictures onto her computer then delete them.

"No." Rin said, grinning, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Give me the camera." Kagome ordered. The sweetness from her voice was all gone.

"You know, I don't think I will. If you want it that bad, you can try to get it from me." Rin sat her coffee down, just as Kagome lunged for her.

For the next ten minutes, InuYasha stood around and watched as Kagome chased Rin. Kagome had no chance of catching Rin. Rin was too quick. She could sprint through the turns with ease. Where as Kagome was a little more clumsy and would collide with the wall. And even if Kagome did manage to catch Rin, she wouldn't get the camera. Somewhere along the lines, Rin had laid the camera down, probably during one of the many times Kagome had fallen.

InuYasha heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it. The chase had been funny at first. But know that Rin didn't have the camera, and she was the only one that knew where it was, he knew Kagome wasn't getting it. This meant that everyone was going to see the pictures. This was boring. He just wanted to go back to making out with Kagome. That was much more fun.

Sango and Ayame stood on the stood on the doorstep, patiently waiting for someone to let them in.

"Is Kagome okay?" Ayame asked.

"Yep." InuYasha answered, walking back to the kitchen, with the girls following behind him. Just as they walked into the kitchen, Rin ran by, followed closely by Kagome.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked. Last night, when they had left, Kagome had been broken hearted and depressed. Now she was chasing Rin through the house.

"Oh well, Sota was taking pictures of Kagome and me kissin' but he gave the camera to Rin. And Kagome wants it to dispose of the pictures." InuYasha explained, taking a sip of Rin's coffee, and making a face. Yuck. What evil stuff! He should use Iron Rever against that shit. It would probably poison him.

"OH MY GAWD!!!!" Ayame screamed, jumping up and down.

"You guys kissed?" Sango asked.

"I thought you guys were fighting!"

"What was it like?"

"Are you guys going together now?"

"Do you guys love each other?"

"Was the kiss romantic, or rough?"

"How did it happen?"

"Who initiated it?"

"How did you guys make up?"

"What happened after we left?"

"When did you make up?"

"Are you guys gonna go to prom together?"

"Are you-"

InuYasha cut off the last question, letting out a frustrated yell.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. There voices had been running together. After the first two questions, InuYasha hadn't been able to tell who was asking which question. They had stared to sound the same. The girls instantly became quiet. "Do I look like a girl?" He asked carefully. Both Sango and Ayame shook their heads. "Exactly. So stop asking me girl questions!" He yelled.

"Fine." Ayame scoffed.

"Kagome sure did pick an asshole, didn't she?" Sango muttered to Ayame, loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

"Uhh…hey guys." Kagome skidded to a stop in front of them. Rin kept going. She retrieved the camera, and then locked herself in her room to download the pictures. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you were. You were pretty bummed last night." Ayame reminded her.

"Ummm….Yeah. I feel better now." Kagome answered, glancing over at InuYasha. Ayame and Sango glanced at each other and shared a smile.

"I can't believe you guys kissed!" Ayame shouted.

"I thought you were fighting!" Sango yelled

"What was it like?"

"Are you guys going together now?"

"Do you guys love each other?"

"Was the kiss romantic, or rough?"

"How did it happen?"

"Who initiated it?"

"How did you guys make up?"

"What happened after we left?"

"When did you make up?"

"Are you guys gonna go to prom together?" The girls asked the same questions they had asked InuYasha. Kagome glanced at InuYasha, and he smiled.

"Go ahead. I gotta go check in with Miroku and Koga anyway." InuYasha swiftly kissed Kagome on the lips. "Seeya later." He promised.

"Bye." Kagome called, as he went out the door. Sango and Ayame seized her arms and pulled her upstairs to her bedroom, and sat her down on the bed.

"Okay, we want answers." Sango demanded.

00000000000000With the Guys0000000

The three guys were sitting at the Shikon, where Kagome and InuYasha hooked up Koga and Ayame, with their lunch's in front of them.

"So, after I got my dad to stop shoving bagels down her throat, she left. But I ran after her and kissed her." InuYasha told his friends.

"Tongue?" Miroku asked.

"yeah."

"cool." Miroku responded, taking a bite out of his pizza.

0000000000000With The Girls0000000

"…So as soon as I woke up and got dressed, I ran over to his house and tried to apologize to him through my door cause he refused to talk to me."

"what an asshole." Sango cut in.

"Anyway, so I went to leave but his dad tried to get me to eat these bagels and eventually he started shoving one down my throat."

"Oh my God. He is crazy." Ayame commented.

"Only when it comes to bagels. Anyway. So, InuYasha came down the stairs and got his dad to stop shoving the bagel in my face. And guess what." Kagome said.

"What?" The two girls asked simultaneously.

"He called me his girlfriend." Kagome said, smiling. "but then I left, cause it was awkward. But before I could get into the house he kissed me." Kagome finished.

"What kinda kiss was it?" Ayame asked.

"Well, it was hard at first, but then we sorta sunk into it." (A/N: yeah…I know….its from friends…but they rock!)

"Awwwww." Ayame sighed.

"That's so sweet. So are you and InuYasha going out know?" Sango asked

"I don't know." Kagome answered. "I guess. That's kinda what this entire thing was about, right."

"Yeah! I'm so happy you guys are going out!" Ayame squealed, and hugged Kagome.

"Its about damn time!" Sango laughed and joined in on the hug.

"Hey guys! Come check out the pictures of Kagome and InuYasha kissing!" Rin yelled into Kagome's room. Ayame and Sango both ran to catch up to Rin and see the pictures, as Kagome ran after them all screaming about deleting them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: omg. It has been sooooooooooo long since I updated this I am SOOO sorry. Its just been….a mess. I mean, what the hell is up with boys? One week they get pissed and wont talk 2 u cuz another guy walked u 2 ur locker.(even though he has no right 2 get pissed cuz u r technically just friends) and then they threaten the guy who walked u 2 ur locker and now he avoids u. Then they r all ur best friends again. Even though its ok 4 them to flirt with other girls right infront of u, they get pissed when u just talk to another guy. What the HELL? Why can they flirt with other girls (when ur RIGHT there,)but u cant talk 2 some guy about InuYasha as he follows u 2 ur locker. That is COMPLETE crap! Its not like we r even going out! I don't let it get 2 me when he flirts with other girls(well….it gets 2 me but I don't show that it does) but he freaks out! The other kid is actually afraid 2 talk to me. I should have let this one jock I talk 2 beat him(my friend/the asshole)when he wanted 2 but no…I had to go and get his sorry ass out of a beating. Sorry. Im ranting. Moving on.

There will be one more chapter on this story and then that's it. But I will do a sequel (which I like a little better then this one)

Thanx 4 reading u guys!


	23. the Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Or the Elvis song 'Can't help falling in Love.' Or the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 23: The Wedding

"Kagome! Get your ass outta that bed! We have to go! We have to have our hair and nails done, and we have to get dressed! And…and…a lot of other stuff!" Rin yelled into Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome burrowed deeper in the covers, and curled up in a ball. Who in the bloody hell thought it would be a good idea for the wedding to be at four in the afternoon? The rehearsal dinner didn't even get over till freaking midnight last night, and here she was, being forced to get up at seven.

"Kagome, come on! We have to be at the salon in ten minutes! Oh, god. I hope they have enough people working so they multitask and get us done." Rin mumbled more to herself then to Kagome. "Kag, if you don't get out of that damn bed, right NOW, I will force you to walk down the aisle with Sesshy's friend Jaken. Kikyo will walk with InuYasha."

Before Rin could blink, Kagome was out of bed and in the bathroom, changing into clothes to go to the salon.

Exactly ten minutes later, Kagome and Rin were in the salon, waiting for Kikyo, Eri, Sango, and Ayame to arrive. Sango and Ayame weren't bridesmaids, but Rin still wanted them to have there hair and makeup professionally done, since they were the entertainment.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Rin was asking the people that worked there.

"We are going to do it in stations. There are five of us, and six of you, so you guys will be moving around the room in a circle, and there will be one that wont be doing anything. One of you will have your have your nails done, while another is getting her makeup done. Just keep your girls moving in a counter clockwise motion, and we will be done in no time." The owner of the salon said. "We can start on you two, until the others get here."

Kagome was ushered over to have her hair washed so it would be easier to style, while Rin was ushered over to have her nails done. Rin had called in earlier what color the bridesmaid's nails were supposed to be, and how everyone was supposed to have their hair styled. Each girl had their hair styled a different way, according to what Rin thought looked best on them.

As each girl came into the shop, Rin would explain how they all had to have their hair done. Kagome's was to be left down and natural. Eri's was also left in her normal style. Rin had decided to let Ayame's hair down and straiten it for a change. Sango's hair was pulled up on top of her head. Kikyo's was left loose for a change.

After three hours in the salon, all the girls hair and nails had been done. They're nails had been manicured, and there make up had been flawlessly done. Rin was currently herding the group into the cars so they could all go back to Rin's house to get ready.

))))))))))000000000))))))))))))))))HI EVERYONE!!((((((((((((((((((((000000000((((((((((((

Everything was happening in a blur. Kagome and Rin's mom, and Izayoi were running through the house, making sure everything was going according to plan and was on schedule. Rin was barking orders at her friends as they were changing, and starring into the mirror at herself. Eri was running around, doing whatever Rin wanted her to do, even though she was not the maid of honor. Ayame and Sango were getting dressed and trying to finalize the songs they were going to play, without Kagome, who had recently disappeared in the mad rush. Kikyo, sat at the kitchen table, scowling at everyone and touching up her makeup.

"Where the Hell is Kagome?" Sango asked, flipping through Kagome's lyric notebook. They had settled on what songs they would play a few days before, but there were still a few they weren't sure of.

"I don't know!" Ayame yelled. The house was filled with commotion and it was hard to hear each other talking. "Maybe she's with Rin." The girls ran to Rin's room.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked Rin and Eri.

"What!! You can't find her? Where the Hell could she be!!??" Rin yelled. Rin stomped down the stairs to find her mother. She couldn't have this wedding if her maid of honor was missing.

"Mom, have you seen Kagome?" Rin asked, Sango, Ayame and Eri were all trailing behind her.

"Rin. I'm on the phone with the caterer. Not now." Mrs. Higurashi scolded her oldest daughter.

"I know where she is." Kikyo said, looking up at her cousin and smirking.

"Where?" Everyone demanded at the same time. Kikyo smirked.

"She's not dressed for your wedding. When she left, she was still in her jeans. Actually, I would be surprised if she's wearing anything." Kikyo hinted.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin Screamed at the top of her lungs.

))))))))))))))))))0000000000 SRY.IT.TOOK.SO.LONG.TO.UPDATE. 0000000000))))))

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked InuYasha, pulling away to take a breath. They had been making out in InuYasha's room for an hour now, and no one noticed that they were missing. InuYasha was supposed to already be at the church and in his tux. Kagome was supposed to be getting ready, and helping Rin out, but she had gotten side tracked.

Kagome had easily sneaked out of the house to go next door. No one had even seen her. Not even Kikyo, who had been in the kitchen. But of course, she had been fixing her makeup.

"No. I think you're hearing things." InuYasha whispered in her ear. His hot breath on her skin made her shiver. He leaned in and began kissing his way down her neck.

"KAGOME!!! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!!!! INUYASHA!! GET YOUR ASS TO THE CHURCH!"

"Now I did hear that." InuYasha said. He glanced at the clock. "Fuck. It's already 3:00! The wedding is in an hour." He jumped off the bed, then grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. InuYasha picked Kagome up and leapt down the stairs, then carried ran her over to her doorstop. Hey, It was quicker then waiting for Kagome to walk over.

"See ya later." InuYasha said, as he set Kagome down. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before sprinting over to his car and driving away.

Kagome walked in the door and was immediately screamed at by nearly everyone. Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up the steps, screaming at her the entire way.

"We're not gonna be late. I can get dressed in a minute." Kagome assured everyone, over and over. Rin helped Kagome into her bridesmaid dress, to get it done quicker, while Sango and Ayame told Kagome what songs they had decided to play.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Sango had cut out a song Kagome had wanted to play entitled 'Things I'll never say', and she was having a fit about it.

"No, you would have, but you were to busy sticking your tongue down your boyfriends throat." Sango teased. Kagome blushed and bit her lip.

"It's a good song, but it's to new. We don't know it well enough." Ayame explained.

"Fine."

**Skip to the ceremony: its gonna be quick. U know how they go. They r boring. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so nervous." Rin said, as they stood in the back of the church. Their cue was coming. She could see Sesshomaru standing down at the alter, looking bored as hell. InuYasha stood with him, looking just as bored.

"You'll be okay Rin. You handled this entire thing fine. You can do this." Kagome assured her. Eri was walking down the aisle right now, with one of the groomsman.

"Ewww. Don't touch me." Kikyo snapped at one of the groomsman. A green, short, toad-like demon named Jaken. They began walking down the aisle together, every time Jaken got near her, Kikyo would shove him away.

Next, Kagome began down the aisle, alone. She smiled at InuYasha, who had started smirking as soon as he saw her. As soon as Kagome got down to the alter, music began to play, and everyone stood and faced the back of the church.

Rin started down the aisle, alone also. She hadn't wanted anyone to give her away if it couldn't be her father. He had been dead for a long time now, but still, Rin hadn't felt that it was right for someone to take his place. It was his job to give her away not anyone else's.

Everyone stared in awe at Rin's beauty. She looked perfect in her wedding dress. Sesshomaru's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her, causing InuYasha to chuckle, but he quickly got his expression under control and punched InuYasha in the gut.

Kagome smiled, today her big sister was going to be married. That meant InuYasha and her would be brother and sister in law, but neither cared. They were not related by blood at all, so it was not incest. They were just related through marriage. Kagome watched the ceremony, happy for her sister, but wondered when her day would come.

)))))))))))))))))))))))00000000000 Mt.Dew.is.good.00000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I would like to make a speech," Kagome said into the microphone at the reception, once all the band equipment had been set up. Everyone's gaze turned up to the stage. "The Takahashi's moved next door to us when I was four, and Rin was six. We have known them for a long time. But never did I expect Rin and Sesshomaru to end up together. They are complete opposites. But they complete each other. They are perfect for each other. Being in their presence is seeing true love. I just want to say that I am so happy for my big sister. Even though we get into fights and claim we hate each other, I wouldn't trade Rin for the world. She's like my best friend. She has always been there for me. And I will miss her so much, now that I wont get to live with her anymore, but I'm glad that she found Sesshomaru. Even though she didn't have to look to far." The crowd chuckled a little.

"I remember Rin coming home from her first date with him when she was sixteen. She came into my room and went on and on about how much she was in love with him. And I just kept telling her that love was impossible, and that it didn't exist. Especially not to a couple of sixteen year olds. But I was wrong. Rin had been right all along. So, lets all raise our glass, in a toast to Sesshomaru and Rin, they were the first people to show me that true love is out there, and we can all find. To Sesshomaru and Rin." Kagome finished her speech and raised a glass of wine that she had set on her Peavey amp.

"Okay, now how about the newlyweds get out on the dance floor for their first dance!" Kagome yelled. Rin and Sesshomaru made their way to the dance floor.

'_Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help, _

_Falling in love with you, _

_Shall I stay, _

_Would it be a sin?,_

_I cant help, _

_Falling in love with you,'_ Kagome sang. She was watching Rin and Sesshomaru, like everyone else, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Kikyo whispering something to InuYasha.

'_Like a river flows surely to the sea, _

_Darling so it goes, _

_Something's are meant to be,' _ Kagome continued to sing.

"Dude, Kikyo is all over InuYasha," Ayame came up behind Kagome, still strumming her base, and whispered in her ear. Kagome gave Ayame a quick glance to tell her she already saw that.

'_Take my hand; take my whole life too, _

_For I can't help falling in love with you,_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea, _

_Darling so it goes, _

_Something's are meant to be,' _ Kagome focused on the lyrics, the notes she had to play and Rin and Sesshomaru.

'_Take my hand, take my whole life too, _

_For I can't help, Falling in love with you, _

_For I can't help falling in love with you,' _ The song and dance ended and everyone began to clap. Now, more people were coming out on the floor to dance. Kagome glanced back over at InuYasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was sitting on InuYasha's lap and trying to kiss him, while InuYasha was trying to push her off without hurting her, or making a scene.

"Girlfriend," Kagome said, turning around to Ayame and Sango. Girlfriend was a song that Kagome had wrote when InuYasha had been still dating InuYasha.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_Now Way! Now way!_

_I think you need a new one! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I can be your girlfriend!' _Kagome yelled, jumping around on the stage. InuYasha was watching her and smirking. Oh yeah. This was getting his attention.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me! _

_Now way! Now way! _

_No, it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend!' _Kagome pointed at InuYasha. He was completely ignoring Kikyo now. Ha.

'_You're so fine, _

_I want you mine, _

_You're so delicious, _

_I think about ya all the time,_

_Your so addictive! _

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel aright?, _

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious, _

_Hell Yeah! _

_I'm the motherfucking princess' _ Kagome yelled into the mic, causing her mother to start yelling at her from her seat at her table.

'_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right,' _

Kagome glanced over to make sure InuYasha's eyes were still on her, but just as she did, Kikyo pressed her lips to InuYasha's. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise and disgust.

"Take the lead Ayame," Kagome commanded, ripping her guitar cord out of her guitar, and jumping off the stage, with her guitar still around her.

'_She's like so whatever,_

_you could do so much better, _

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!' _ Ayame sang, glancing back at Sango, a little worried.

Kagome pushed her way through the crowd of dancing bodies, looking as pissed off as the Terminator.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You!' _

_I don't like your girlfriend!, _

_No way! No Way!, _

_I think you need a new one,_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend!' _

Kagome came up behind her frozen boyfriend and her sluty cousin. Sweetly, Kagome tapped on Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo glanced up at her and sneered, and then she stood up to face Kagome.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You!, _

_I know that you like me, _

_No way! No way! _

_No, its not a secret,_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend,'_

"Sorry, _Kag,_ Yashie and I are back together." Kikyo sneered.

"When the fuck did you hear me say that?" InuYasha demanded.

"He just doesn't want to hurt you. But if you don't leave us alone, I will have to hurt you." Kikyo threatened, her voice annoying the hell out of everyone around her.

"Well, then your just going to have to 'hurt' me." Kagome said to her, raising her fists.

'_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me, _

_And even when you look away, I know you think of me,_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again,_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear,_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear,_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again,_

_(And again, and again, and again!)'_

Kikyo made the first jab, but missed and got punched in the nose. Kikyo instantly let out a deranged yell, and started swinging at Kagome, not even looking at where her punches were going. Kagome took a step back, and avoided most of the hits. InuYasha grabbed Kikyo around the waist and pulled her away.

"You better be happy that **_my boyfriend_** doesn't want me to hurt you," Kikyo said, over her shoulder, as she walked toward the bathroom to fix her hair. It had fallen out during the little scuffle that most of the guests hadn't even noticed.

'_She's like so whatever,_

_You could do so much better,_

_I think we should get together now, _

_And that's what everyone's talking about!' _Ayame and Sango were still jamming on the stage, but were watching what was going on in the corner of the room.

"You mean **EX-**boyfriend." Kagome corrected, her voice full of confidence. Kikyo spun around, shocked that anyone, especially her geeky cousin, would say that to her. Before anyone could stop her, Kikyo was running full force at Kagome.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You!, _

_I don't like your girlfriend,_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend!'_

At the last moment, Kagome raised her Hello Kitty Strat, and Kikyo ran right into it. There was a loud crack, and everyone in the hall turned to find its source. When Kagome lowered her guitar, she saw Kikyo's dented face. Blood was pouring profusely from her nose, and down onto her dress.

"Dammit Kikyo! You got blood on Hello Kitty!" Kagome yelled, pointing at her now bloody guitar. InuYasha handed her a cloth napkin so she could clean it off. Kagome took it thankfully and cleaned off her guitar.

"Oh my god! Kagome! What did you do?" Kagome's mom asked running up, with Kikyo's mom, Rin and Sesshomaru at her heels.

"Kikyo was trying to kiss InuYasha! So we got in a little girly fight, and then she came back for more and ran into my guitar." Kagome explained quickly, really wanting to get back up on stage.

"Oh. Well then that's okay. Wait…did InuYasha kiss her back?" Rin asked.

"No. Course not." Kagome answered confidently, completely trusting InuYasha. Kagome turned away from everyone and ran back toward the stage. Kikyo was being led out of the reception by her mother, who was rushing her to the hospital.

'_Hey Hey You You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend,' _

Kagome clambered back up on the stage and plugged her guitar back in the amp as Ayame finished the verse.

_No way No way!_

_No its not a secret!_

_Hey Hey you you! _

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

Ayame stepped back and smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back and stepped up to the mic.

'_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, _

_Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better_

_There's no other so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking?' _ Kagome sang, pointed at InuYasha who laughed. What had he been thinking when he had dated Kikyo?

'_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, _

_Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better_

_There's no other so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking?' _ Kagome smiled down at InuYasha as she ended her song, then she turned to her friends and smiled at them, as they quickly choose the next song.

This was the life. Playing the music she loved. She had the best friends possible and the best boyfriend ever, even though he was the most popular guy in school. Sure, InuYasha would be elected prom king and Kikyo would, of course, be prom queen, but that didn't matter. InuYasha would never cheat on her.

This is how she wanted to spend her life. Kagome wanted to be a rock star. She always thought she would have to do it alone, and never have a real boyfriend. But, as she looked down at InuYasha, while they started the next song, she knew she was wrong. She would never be alone. Because, despite what she thought before, Kagome was truly loved.

**000000000000000000 That's It! WOOT! I'm finally DONE!!!000000000000000000000**

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long 2 update, but they just keep giving us project after project. I have 2 HUGE projects due in the same week that will take up half my grade in BOTH classes. God I hate skool. Its so stupid. Between skool, and boy troubles, and trying 2 lose weight so I can fit in size 4 jeans and trying 2 get all the hours in so I can get my license in june, I have had NO time to write. Sorry. Hope u liked the last chapter!!

**Summery 4 the sequel: 'The Life She Chose' (that's the title btw.)**

**Seven years ago, High School ended. Five years ago, Sacred Arrow, Kagome's band, became famous. And four years ago, he left her. **

**Her life consisted of having a kick ass concert, partying hard at the after party, pass out drunk, get carried to the tour bus, wake up at noon hung-over, practice, have a kick ass concert….repeat. Everyday. Nothing was more important. Not even him. **

**He wanted a family. She just wanted to rock. He wanted to spend time with his fiancée after her concerts. She wanted to party with random people and get shit faced drunk. Every night. **

**He told her to choose a life. Rock and Roll, or marriage. Him or partying. She chose partying, and he left her standing in the middle of a dance floor, martini in one hand, to drunk to remember what happened when she woke up the next mourning. **

**They promised never to meddle in her love life all the way back in high school. But, it had been four years. Desperate times called for desperate measures. When they trick him into spending the holidays with a girl he never wanted to see again, in a house he should be living in, the shit will hit the fan. Because none of them are ready for the drama about to unfold. **

Ok. There u go. Expect to see it out there in the next month….I hope….


End file.
